


Lucky Catch

by Enigma_Cat_in_Space



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Malnutrition, Mermaid Qrow, Multi, Slow Build, Summer Rose (RWBY) Lives, happy ending I promise, no beta we die like men, painful transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 51,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_Cat_in_Space/pseuds/Enigma_Cat_in_Space
Summary: With fall came the cold. With the cold came fishing season; Clover’s least favorite season. Because of his semblance, his dad always made him come along. But lately his luck seems to be failing. Clover doesn’t understand why, until he meets a certain unlucky merboy.Soon, what starts as a simple childhood friendship turns into a partnership that could make or break the fate of Remnant.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 110
Kudos: 238





	1. In Which Some Poor Diet Choices Are Made

Red and gold were his favorite colors. Too bad he could only look at the fall treeline from afar.

Clover blinked his bleary eyes and shivered. You would think this chill would wake him up more. But no. It only served as a reminder of how warm his bed was, and how he couldn’t be in it.

He gripped his pole tightly, silently begging his semblance to kick in. _C’mon. All I gotta do is catch something big._ Why oh why couldn’t he control it better? The fact that he was only ten didn't matter; his father's livelihood rested on his ability to catch something good. Teal eyes wandered to the other boat, not far away. His father sat there, seemingly unbothered by the frigid air. Already there was a tiny pile of fish building up in the boat beside him. And he didn’t even have a semblance to help him.

Clover sighed, causing a cloud to form before his face. His grip tightened on the pole, his knuckles aching. It had been the same for the past couple of days. He’d go out with his father and come home with a significantly smaller pile than the day before. And every day...Clover tried not to think about the silent rage emanating from his father.

With a _whirr_ and a _splish_ , he reeled the line in and cast it back out, checking to make sure the hook was actually baited. Which it still was. Just like the last three times he’d checked it.

His thoughts wandered back to his room, thinking of the stack of books waiting by his bed. Two of them were fairy tales, both of which were worn ragged with his enthusiasm for the stories within. The other three were more like handbooks, teaching the correct way to take care of a garden. He shivered with anticipation, looking forward to a long afternoon of reading.

After he finally caught something of course.

A small thunk tore him from his thoughts. He glanced around, his grip on the fishing pole going slack. The noise had come from somewhere close, but his father seemed oblivious.

He glanced to the water. His mind raced, recalling the stories that the veteran navy officers had told him. Grisly details of man-eating mermaids and soul sucking grimm danced through his head.

And then his line tugged.

He stifled a gasp and held his breath, silently urging the sensation to return. A moment later it did, harder and more insistent. _C’mon semblance. Work this time_. His fingers inched upwards to the reel. The line tugged one more time, nearly ripping the pole from his hands. He began to reel it in furiously, bracing his feet against the inside of the boat.

A violent tug-o-war ensued, with Clover nearly losing the pole several times. But he was too determined to let it slip away. Not with how big this one felt. _So close, so close, so close!_

The line snapped.

Clover fell back with a thunk, his head banging against the opposite side of the boat. “Urg,” he groaned. His eyes shut, trying to hold back the pained tears. Huge splashes rocked the boat, wetting his boots. He sighed, and with one final rub he sat up and opened his eyes, hoping to get a glimpse of the catch that might have spared him a scolding.

But instead of a fish, he was met with a pair of wide red eyes, framed by a thin, pale face.

“Eep!” The sound slid out before he could stop it. He gripped his pole like a lifeline, taking in the rest of the creature before him.

It was a boy, about his age, but impossibly thin. His eyes seemed too big for his face, especially now that they were wide with wonder. His black hair shone in the early morning sun, bits of seaweed strewn here and there through the strands. Where his ears should have been there was instead little black fins, which wiggled curiously. Across his bare chest were rows of silvery scales, which only highlighted how thin he was. But it also drew Clover’s eyes to the necklace lying loosely on the boy’s chest. It was a cross, but it was hung sideways, giving him a sort of lopsided look.

_It’s a mermaid. Oh Brothers it’s a mermaid! Merboy?_ Clover’s eyes darted to the edge of the boat, where the merboy was holding on with one skeletal hand. Instead of nails, long black talons sank into the wood, giving off a rather beastly aura. Clover tried not to think about what he could do with those things.

He gulped and held eye contact with the creature. _Just stay still. He won’t attack if you don’t move. I think?_

The merboy held eye contact for a few solid minutes. But he soon lost interest and began to examine what was in his hand. Clover’s eyes focused on the wriggling worm that had previously been on his hook, and was now struggling to free itself from the taloned grip.

The red eyes darted back. “Can I eat this?”

_Holy cats, it talks!_

“Um...I guess…?”

The creature wasted no time in shoving the worm into his mouth. His face twisted into disgust, but he kept on chewing and eventually swallowed. He shuddered slightly, and then began to look around the bottom of the boat. Clover instinctively drew his boots back. The merboy’s hand slid into the boat and plucked up the broken fishing line, the hook still dangling from the end.

_Must have bounced back in once he got the worm,_ Clover mused silently. Then his mouth gaped open in surprise as the merboy shoved the line into his mouth. He sucked the string in like a long, clear noodle, biting it off just before the hook reached his lips.

“D-don’t eat that!”

The merboy ducked behind the boat at the sharpness of Clover’s voice. But he kept on chewing. When it became clear that Clover wasn’t going to do anything else, his hand shot back in and snatched up the fallen hook.

A call resounded across the water, drawing Clover’s attention to his father. “Clover! How’s it going over-” There was a pause, and then the voice gained a bit of sharpness. “Son, did you just break your rod?”

Clover glanced at his rod, the last bit of line curled up at the tip. A glance to the edge of the boat told him that the merboy had fled. Clover felt himself getting a little dizzy thinking about what had just happened.

“No, it was a merboy!”

“...Pardon?”

“He ate the string, Pa!” Clover waved his miniature pole, as though that would convey everything that had just happened. “Pa, HE ATE THE STRING!”

It took a long time for Clover’s father to calm him down.


	2. In Which a Friend Is Made

The next day was market day, which meant Clover got lots of time off to do whatever he wanted while his father went and sold their catches. Which, thanks to Clover’s recent disability, wasn’t much.

He had meant to spend it on his bed, flipping through his books, and taking notes to make his own garden. But he made the mistake of opening the book of fairy tales first. And the first picture that greeted him was that of a mermaid.

He traced her iridescent tail, wondering how it would feel to touch the real thing. His mind wandered back to the the merboy he had met yesterday. Images of skeletal hands, and tightly stretched skin over his tiny ribs flooded Clover’s mind.

He huffed, falling onto his bed. He wasn’t about to lie to himself. Those images bothered him. He’d listened to all of the Navy veterans’ stories about merfolk, and not one of them had described them as looking underfed. In fact, many of them had described them as slightly plump. “With the flesh of men,” they’d said.

Clover rolled over in his bed. He may not have been very well off, but his father had always made sure he never went hungry.

Finally, with a glance to the clock, and a stop in the kitchen, he made his way out of his cottage and down towards the seaside. As he walked through the forest, leaves crunching beneath his boots, a tiny _caw_ drew his attention to some branches above him. Two crows hopped on the branch together, making it rain red leaves on Clover’s head. He smiled at them as they snuggled together.

Crunching leaves turned to soft turf, which turned to grainy sand. He trotted the rest of the way to the makeshift deck his mother had put together just before he was born. It creaked beneath his feet as he dropped into his boat and began rowing out into the water. Part of him wondered if this was really the best decision. For all he knew, the merboy could just be trying to lure him out to eat him. And considering how he would stoop to eat a live worm, or even string, it wouldn’t have been surprising for him to attempt to eat a person.

But the image of his tiny ribs was just too convincing, and he kept on rowing. _Besides_ , he thought to himself, _I can fish a little while I’m out here and maybe Pa will be less angry. If I’m lucky._

His small but strong arms got him out to the fishing spot in no time, and he had his hook baited and cast in the blink of an eye. The sun shone down on him, warming him to the bone. Much better than yesterday morning.

He was pleasantly surprised when he managed to catch a good sized koi. He chuckled to himself, and cast the line out again.

A wet _thunk_ caused him to jump.

When he looked around, he found a brown trout flopping around next to the koi he just caught. “Wha-?”He couldn’t even voice the question. His eyes scanned the surface of the water. Nothing but still waves and a clump or two of seaweed.

But then one of the clumps shifted, and a pair of red eyes appeared just beneath the surface.

Clover swallowed and slowly shifted around until he was facing the eyes, his pole clutched in front of him. Unfortunately the only other weapon he had was a tiny pocket knife. The eyes broke the surface, followed by a thin nose. Clover cleared his throat, being careful not to make any loud noises, or move too fast. “H-hi,” he whispered.

The Merboy blew some bubbles and swam closer. But he remained a safe distance away all the same.

Clover reached into his pocket and withdrew one of the dry rolls he had retrieved from the kitchen. “Thanks for the fish.” The merboy nodded. “You want this?”

He held the roll out invitingly, but the other boy’s red eyes scanned over the fishing pole in his hands. “Oh.” Clover set it down, still using easy motions. “It’s okay. I won’t hurt you. Just don’t hurt me, okay?”

The merboy floated there for a moment, his eyes shifting between the roll and Clover’s face. Finally though, curiosity and hunger won out. He drifted closer, and with a splash his hand shot out and plucked it from Clover’s hand. Which Clover quickly withdrew. The mer sniffed the roll a couple times, then took a dainty bite. His eyes lit up, and he began devouring it.

Clover gave a little triumphant giggle. A glimmer just beneath the waves caught his eye. At first, all he saw was the cross. But upon closer examination, he realized that the fish hook the boy had stolen was now laced onto the leather string along with the cross.

_Well, at least he didn’t eat it._

“D’you have any more?”

Clover jumped. “Oh. Yeah, here.” The merboy floated right up to the edge of the boat to accept the roll. And this time, he munched on it at a far more moderate pace. Clover still couldn’t help but notice how thin he was.

“Uh...I’m Clover, by the way. Clover Ebi.”

“Qwow,” the merboy said around a mouthful.

“Huh?”

“Qrow. With a Q.”

“Oh. Cool name. Very...avian.”

“Very what?” a crumb fell out of his mouth.

Clover had to stifle another giggle. “It’s very birlike.” _Unlike your eating style._ “Not something I would have expected from a merman.”

Qrow polished off the last bit of the roll and folded his arms along the edge of the boat. “Yeah well, Rae says it’s because of my tail.” Behind him a pitch black tail broke the surface of the water. Clover’s breath was momentarily stolen away. Droplets of water cascading down the scaly surface caught the sunlight, making it sparkle. The fin was twice as wide as Qrow’s shoulders, and the trunk looked strong and powerful.

“Wow. So pretty!”  
Qrow hid half his face behind his folded arms. “You think so?”

Before Clover could stop himself, he had slid forward and was leaning over the edge to touch the glittering fin. Qrow obligingly arched so that he could run a hand down the smooth surface.

After two or three strokes, Qrow shivered.

“Ah!, Sorry.” Clover backed away.

“You’re fine. It just...feels weird. Never had anyone do that above the water.”

For the first time, Clover noticed a set of gills on the other boy’s neck. They flexed every few minutes, trying to filter out water. He watched them as he settled back down on the bench. “So uh, why’d you eat my fishing line yesterday?”

Qrow shrugged. “I couldn’t catch any fish. It was that, or eat kelp again. And it made me sick last time.”

“Do merfolk not normally eat kelp?”  
Qrow began fiddling with his necklace, causing the hook and cross to click against each other. “I dunno. I guess they do. But for some reason I can’t eat it.” he turned away, and Clover could barely hear him mumble, “Just my luck.”

Clover squirmed. “I’m sorry if I made you feel bad.”

“‘S not your fault. I just...I’m unlucky.”

“I’m sure things will get better,”Clover replied quickly, half telling himself.

Qrow tried for a smile, then rested his chin on his folded arms. “Not for me. My semblance is misfortune. That's why they kicked me out of the tribe.”

Clover gasped. “Your family didn’t want you around because of your semblance? How do they even know it was your fault?

“There were never shark attacks before I was born. When I first activated it, there was an attack every week.”

“But that’s not your fault.”

“It-its okay. I’m doing alright on my own. Rae still visits me.”

Clover took in the merboy's ragged appearance. His sunken cheeks, the tangled mess of hair. _He's probably had to take care of himself for a long time. No wonder he's so small._ He searched his pocket and pulled out a bit of extra string. Qrow watched as his hands carefully weaved in and out, tying knots and making loops until finally he had something resembling a bracelet.

“H-here.” Clover shoved it towards Qrow, pointedly looking in the other direction.

Once Qrow got over the initial confusion, he gently took it, examining it in his cupped hands for a moment. “You’re giving this to me?’

“Yeah. You put it around your wrist.” He chanced a peek at the merboy, and smiled when he saw how happy he looked.

“I love it.”

With a little help from the human, Qrow got the woven bracelet around his wrist. After copious amounts of admiration, he looked to Clover. “I’m sorry I don’t have anything to give you.”

“Don’t worry about it. You already gave me a fish. And hey…” Clover fiddled with his sleeves. “If it’s not too much trouble...do you think we could meet up again tomorrow morning? I’ll be out here with Pa again. A-and I’ll bring more snacks.”

“Okay.” Qrow beamed. “I don’t really have any friends my age. And I can help you catch fish.”

“Me neither. But we’ve gotta keep it secret from my Pa, okay?”

Qrow wriggled excitedly. “Sounds fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 2!


	3. In Which Some Gifts and Promises Are Exchanged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some time skips in this one. The numbers are how old they are

Qrow was practically buzzing with excitement. _He’s gonna love this! C’mon Clover, where are you?_

He flitted through the water, his sharp eyes scanning the surface for the bottom of two boats. Completely unaware that he was scaring away any fish in the area. But even if he had been aware, that didn’t matter. His best friend was coming to visit.

The moment Clover and his dad’s boats came into view, Qrow got into position, waiting among the reefs. It felt like forever until Clover flashed him the signal; three tugs on his cast line, making his sunken bait bounce. Qrow swam up to his boat, keeping to the shadows. He carefully edged around to the side farthest away from Clover’s dad and surfaced.

He was met with a wide grin. “Hey,” he whispered.

“Look what I got,” Qrow said, shoving his prize into Clover’s hands.

It took a moment for Clover to figure out what it was. When he did, his eyes widened. “Where’d you get this?”

“I made it. From some things I found. Do you like it?”

“I love it.” Clover pinned it to his overcoat, right above his heart. The early morning sunlight glinted off the silvery four leaf clover and horseshoe charms.

“It’s just like you. A clover, and a lucky horseshoe. And a green ribbon to match your eyes. Sort of.”

Clover giggled. “Y’know, is some cultures, a horseshoe with the ends pointing down is actually bad luck.”

Qrow’s face fell. “Oh. I didn’t know that.”

“Oh no no. I think it’s better this way. That way it can represent both of us.”

Qrow hid a meek smile behind his hands, which were now gripping the edge of the boat.

“Anyways, I brought you something too.” Clover glanced to make sure his father was still preoccupied, and then pulled a squashed bun out of his overcoat pocket. “I hope you like it.”

Qrow’s stomach growled. Clover’s constant snacks were helping, but he was still pretty thin. Two weeks of friendship couldn’t undo years of neglect. But he munched on it, all the while keeping up a quiet chatter with Clover.

“”So has Raven come to visit you?” Clover asked, after reeling in a trout.

“Yup. Saw her yesterday. She actually helped me put that together,” he gestured to the badge on Clover’s chest. “She found the pin bit.”

“”You mean she likes shiny things too?”

“Cloves, most merfolk do. Remember? Our eyes?”

“Right,” clover nodded. He’d forgotten their conversation a few days ago. About how Merfolk had really good eyes, in order to see the shimmer of fish in the depths. Which meant they also had a tendency to see and collect shiny things that humans had cast into the sea. Qrow had admitted to having a collection of bottles.

“You doing okay son?”

Clover whipped around, vaguely hearing a splash as Qrow ducked into the water. “Yeah, fine Pa.” He held up the string of fish he had already caught, heart leaping as his father smiled. He turned around, eliciting a sigh of relief for Clover.

Something smacked into the back of his head, causing him to whip back around. He cradled the offended spot, observing a still squirming fish flopping in the bottom of his boat. Qrow was bobbing in the water not far away, trying and failing to hide his grin.

Clover stuck out his tongue at him.

Thirteen

Clover stripped his shirt off, leaving him in nothing but his shorts, and dove into the water. Even though it was the middle of summer the water still sent a chill through him.

Qrow’s black tail shimmered before him, propelling the merboy in the opposite direction. Clover had gotten a lot stronger, but he was still no match for his friend. After only a minute or two he gave up and resurfaced, gasping for air.

Qrow popped up not long after. “What’s the matter Cloves? Too weak to keep up?” he grinned evilly.

Clover splashed water in his direction. “There’s also the matter of me having human lungs.”

“Such a shame.”

Clover couldn’t help but notice that Qrow did look a little sad. He swam a little closer. “Something wrong?”

“I was...I was kind of hoping you could last longer than that. Raven came to visit me yesterday,and she’s still in the area. But she refuses to come any closer to the coast. I wanted you two to meet.”

‘Oh. That would be nice. But you’re right, I can’t swim much farther out. Or well, I couldn’t make it back.” Together, they began to drift back to the shore. “How long is she going to stay with you?”

“Not long. She’s going to this island called Patch. I think she’s met a human there too.”

“Oh, patch isn’t too far from here. She make a friend there too?”

“Not exactly.” Clover could hear the eye roll in his voice.

“Hehe. So she’s got a _boyfriend?_ ”

“I guess so.”

“Wait, humans and merfolk can be together?’

Qrow began to swim backwards, facing Clover. “Well that kind of depends on your definition. Mermaids look down on it, because of the danger it poses. Humans seem to think the same thing. But, physically, yes they can be together. I’ve even heard of a mer and human having kids together.”

“Woah, really? Are the kids human or mer?”

“I’m not sure actually. Raven didn't tell me that part.”

“Hm.” Clover mused.

“Hey, how’s training going?”

Clover lit up. “Really well. My teachers at Signal are saying that I should be able to get into Beacon with no problem.”

“That’s good. Have you made your weapon yet?”

“Not yet. We start that in a few weeks. I still have no idea what I want mine to be though.”

Qrow grinned. “Well, whatever it is, I’m sure it’ll be great. Have you heard from your mom?”

“No,” Clover sighed. “I’m hoping that once I become a licensed huntsman that I’ll be able to find her.”

Qrow slowed down and nudged their shoulders together. “Hey. You’ll find her. I’m sure of it.”

“Because of my semblance?”

“Because you don’t give up. And because you deserve it.”

Clover chuckled, allowing his hand to brush against the mer’s. “Thanks Qrow.”

Fifteen

Qrow lounged on a rock, waiting for Clover to arrive. Their visits had gotten fewer over the years, due to clover’s new school schedule. Today was one of the rare days they had to visit. And Qrow just couldn't seem to get his heart to calm down.

When the tall figure finally burst through the trees, Qrow momentarily lost his breath. But then he saw his tear streaked face.

“Clover! What happened?”

Clover sniffed, wiping his hand across his nose. “I… I’m not going to Beacon. I’m going to be starting at Atlas Academy next year.”

Qrow’s heart dropped to the tip of his tail. “You...But i thought you were all set to go to Beacon.”

“My dad made me apply there too. And I did, because I thought I wouldn't get accepted. But apparently the headmaster thinks my semblance could be an asset. He’s giving me a scholarship. And dad says I have to accept it.”

“Wh-so you’re moving to Atlas?” _You’re leaving me?_

“I don’t have a choice.”

“Oh. I see.” His vision became blurry, and he hurriedly blinked it away. _Don’t cry. This is hard enough on him as it is. This could be a big chance for him. He’ll become one of the best huntsman in the world. He’ll find his mom. He’ll get away from his dad._ He swallowed, pushing away the final thought. _I might never see him again._

“This is...This could be a good thing. I mean, you said yourself, Atlas is one of the most powerful kingdoms. And at that school you’ll be trained to be one of the best. You’ll do great. I know it.”

Clover’s brows were slightly furrowed, as though his friend's words were confusing him. But before Qrow could say anything, he cleared his throat and wiped away his tears. “I know that. I just...It’s gonna be hard. Leaving behind everything I know. Everything I…” his eyes darted to his shoes. “You’re right. Of course, you’re right.”

“Hey.” Qrow slid off his rock and pulled himself onto the sand, letting his tail remain in the surf. “I’ll still be here when you come to visit. You will visit, won't you?” It was more of a plea than a question.

“Of course. I'll always come back.” he knelt in the sand, taking Qrow’s hand. “I promise.”

A tiny smile flitted over Qrow’s face. “Good.”

Nineteen

Things got hard. After Clover left, Qrow's luck only seemed to worsen. Raven almost never came to see him anymore. He was almost caught several times. And one of those times resulted in his attacker leaving him with a scar.

But he kept coming back to that cove. No matter how dangerous it got, no matter how far he traveled to find a real home, he always came back for Clover’s yearly visit. And every time left him feeling lighter than air.

On one of these appointed days, as Qrow waited behind the biggest rock he could find, Clover came walking out of the trees wearing an unfamiliar uniform. Qrow’s heart began a high speed chase as he took in the contours of Clover’s form. His arms in particular had filled out nicely. But what worried Qrow a little, was his expression. He had the look of a military man, hard and stern.

Once he reached the beach, the surf flowing over his boots, Qrow checked his reflection in the water. He’d recently cut his hair, and was a little worried about what Clover would think.

With everything in order, he swam out from behind the rock.

Clover’s face positively lit up the moment they made eye contact. He began waving like a lunatic, reverting back to that boy Qrow had come to adore. Suddenly he couldn’t swim fast enough.

With a bit of pushing and pulling, Qrow got himself half onto the sand, resting on his elbows. Clover lay beside him in a similar position.

They caught up, Qrow telling of Raven’s absence, and his struggle to find a new home, Clover telling of his adventures as a huntsman in training.

“Life is weird in Atlas. Everyone’s so uptight. Sometimes I’m a little scared to even smile.”

“Well that’s no good. Your smile is too pretty to hide.”

Clover’s ears burned red. “You...You really think so?”

Qrow could feel his own face heating up. “Y-yeah. I guess.”

“Okay then. I’ll try to do it more often.”

They were silent for a long time. When they finally did pick up their conversation again, it was about something trivial, like the weather. Qrow wasn’t really paying attention. All he could think about was the way the boy...no, the man beside him, could make everything better. And how it was so cruel of Atlas to try and snuff that light out.

Their conversation drifted and soon began to flow better. But all too soon it was time for Clover to leave.

He stood up, brushing the sand from his pure white uniform. “This was nice. I’m really glad we got to see each other again.”

“Me too.” Qrow swallowed. Then, just as he turned away, the words came, unbidden. “Clover, wait.”

He turned back. “Yeah?”

“Could you...Could you kneel down for a minute?”

“Okay.” Clover obliged. Before he could chicken out, Qrow propped himself up on his hands, and planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

_Shit, i missed._

When he pulled back, his face heated even more than before. Clover on the other hand seemed to be completely starstruck. He gingerly touched the place Qrow’s lips had been for only a fraction of a second.

Should I try again? No, there’s no way I can. I already feel like I’m gonna die.

He cleared his throat. “For luck. To, y’know feel more comfortable in Atlas.”

Clover nodded. “Th-thanks.”

They fell silent again.

Finally, Clover cleared his throat. “W-well. I should go.”

“Of course.”

“I’ll see you next year.”

“See you.”

“Take care of yourself Qrow.”

Qrow nodded. _Anything for you._

But despite his promise, Clover never returned.


	4. In Which a Rescue Attempt Goes Wrong...or Maybe Right

Thirty-one  
The water churned beneath him. Normally it would have calmed him down. But today was one of those days where Qrow’s thoughts wandered back to happier days. When his sister wasn’t missing, and his friend was always ready to talk. 

So much had changed. Sometimes it felt as though the earth itself were sighing. But Qrow knew that was only his imagination. A way of trying to convince himself that he wasn’t alone. 

But he _was_ alone. He hadn't seen his sister in years. And his human brother-in-law had refused to let him see his newest niece. That was one of the hardest things to bear. He liked Taiyang. But after Raven had left, and he had married Summer, having another mer around was just too painful. Or so he said.

Privately, Qrow thought it was because he reminded Tai too much of what he had lost. 

So Qrow had taken to the open waters; fighting off underwater grimm, and secretly saving nearly drowned sailors. He had become so much stronger, lean muscle taking over his thin frame. But he never let them see him. The humans had gotten more aggressive towards merfolk over the years, ignoring the laws set in place that protected them. But despite that, Qrow kept fighting. If he could make the waters safer, then maybe those he cared about would be alright. And nothing erased the sorrow like the high he got off of killing a monster with his bare hands. 

But there wasn’t much prey today. So he had some spare time to sit and think. Which was never a good thing. 

He fiddled with the charms on his necklace. The sideways cross and rusty fishing hook had been joined by a little yellow pendant that his oldest niece had given him. He smiled. Thinking of Yang could always bring a smile to his face. And the one time he had seen Ruby was forever engraved into his memory. 

There were other things engraved into his mind too. Things regarding a chestnut haired boy. But it was best not to think of them.

He was torn from his thoughts by a great splash, and a roar. He leapt off the rock and glanced around, his eye immediately landing on a ship not far out. Beside it, a sea feilong was lashing out, getting ready to ram headlong into it. 

Qrow sighed and dropped into the water. 

He was at the ship’s side in no time, analyzing the enemy. _Pretty small. Doesn’t even look like it has its wings yet. They can probably take it._

And he wasn't wrong. Already, there were several huntsmen dashing about, one leaping off of glyphs to get a better angle on it, another using his semblance to slow it down. Meanwhile a masculine voice was shouting orders, telling the rest of the crew to fire the cannons. 

_Looks like they got this. I’ll just stick around to see if anyone needs rescuing._

But they pretty much had it covered. The glyph user got the feilong in line with the cannons, and the man shouting orders got them to fire at just the right moment to slice it in half. Unfortunately, the glyph user wasn’t quite fast enough in getting back to the ship. She leapt, but her hand missed the railing by half an inch as she plummeted towards the water. 

Qrow lost no time. His tail pumped so fast that he was at the young woman’s side only a moment after she touched the water. She seemed a little dazed, and so he pulled her to the surface, careful to stay out of her line of vision.

“Winter!” came a shout from above him. He turned them so that he was hiding behind the young woman. Wouldn’t do to have them think he was trying to attack her. Before he could react, a phantom limb shot out from above them and wrapped itself around the young woman’s waist to gently pull her from his arms. 

After watching to make sure she would be alright, he nodded and made to dive beneath the waves. 

Something wrapped itself around his torso, pinning his right arm to his waist. He began to flail in the water, reaching back and trying to cut through the line with his talons. But it was a thick metal cord; impossible to cut through without a real blade. He resorted to trying to untie it, but the dagger/hook hybrid was just out of reach of his left hand. The noose tightened, pulling him up out of the water. As he rose, two more of the phantom hands came and restrained his flailing arm and tail. He managed to twist his arm around and scratch the limb, but it seemed completely unaffected. 

_Must be extended aura._ He began to toss around ideas on ways to get free. _I’ll only have a short window of time to do this. Gotta act quickly._

In no time he was tossed face down onto the deck of the ship, but the aura vines were still holding him firmly in place. Footsteps approached from behind and undid the hook. Qrow held perfectly still while they unwound the chord and stood back up. 

His right arm shot out, tearing through the person’s boot. The man let out a grunt of pain, and someone’s fist collided with his cheek. Spots swam before his eyes. 

A sensation like an icy, razor thin wire wrapped around his wrist. He looked, and saw that his right arm was now being held in place with a glyph.

“You alright?” A female voice asked. 

“Fine. But you didn’t have to do that Harriet.”

“Well excuse me for being cautions.”

The man sighed. “Just, go make sure the tub is ready. Winter, help me out.”

Qrow’s gills were flexing hard, trying to filter water. He could last for a few more minutes, but he needed water soon. 

Two pairs of hands cradled his side, and he flailed again, hissing and snapping at the nearest pair. They momentarily backed off, and he caught sight of the young woman he had helped. Her ice blue eyes flashed. Even dripping wet, and only about twenty, she gave off the look of a trained killer. 

Her hand shot to her side and drew a dagger. Another glyph appeared around his neck. 

“Winter, that’s enough! He can hardly breathe as it is.”

_Wait. That voice…_

Qrow tried craning his neck, but it only dug the ice wire sensation deeper into his already aching gills.

The woman, Winter, Mumbled something under her breath, and both of the glyphs were gone. The man grunted approvingly, and braced his hands against Qrow’s side, turning him over onto his back. 

Red eyes met teal. 

Qrow gasped, and not just from the lack of water. 

“C-Clover?”

Clover’s lips pursed. There was a light in his eyes, but his face remained stern and militant. “Work with us. I’ll get you to some water, but you have to let me help you, okay?”

Qrow nodded. He was feeling far too lightheaded to talk, and it was getting worse by the second. Seeing Clover again didn’t hep matters. 

Clover nodded “Vine.” The aura vines left, and Clover’s hands slipped underneath Qrow’s tail and shoulders. So many questions rolled around in his head, that there was hardly any time to process them all. His heart pounded, memories flooding back to him as his old friend lifted him into his arms. 

His boots thudded as he carried Qrow across the deck to the cabins. He let his arms fall around the taller man’s broad shoulders, taking in every feature of his face. Was this really the same man who had gone off to Atlas all those years ago? Who had been so compassionate to a tiny merboy? Why wasn’t he saying anything? Did he not remember? Had so much time passed that Qrow was unrecognizable? Or did he simply not care?

Clover kicked a door open and eased Qrow down into a tub of water. Qrow wasted no time in submerging, taking in deep breaths of water. The tub was small, so half of his tail hung out of the edge. Once he’d gotten enough to restore feeling in his limbs, he looked up. Clover’s face was blurred, but now that they were alone, he seemed to have lost some of his sternness.

One more deep breath to brace himself, and Qrow resurfaced, pulling his tail into the tub so that he could sit up. “Hi.”

“Hey.” Clover’s face broke into a smile. “I can’t believe it's really you. Am i dreaming?”

“I don’t think so.” _He remembers!_ “It’s been a long time.”

Clover knelt down, leaning on the edge of the tub. “Too long. I’m sorry I didn’t come back. My...My Pa died shortly after our last visit. I didn’t have any excuses to return.”

Qrow’s heart constricted. That was it? That was the cause of their twelve year separation? His talons dug into the palms of his hands. “I see.”

“But we’re here now. That’s gotta count for something right?”

“Yeah. I guess it does.” Qrow smirked. “And kind of like old times. Still got a fishing rod in your hands I see.”

“Well at least you didn’t try to eat the line this time.”

Their laughter resounded off the close walls. “You’re never gonna let me live that down, are you?”

“Nope.”

When their laughter faded away, Clover’s arm settled along the thinner man’s shoulders, pulling him into a one armed hug. “It’s good to see you.”

Qrow buried his smile in his shoulder. He still had questions. And there were still some doubts in his mind. But right now, this was all that mattered. “Yeah. You too, Cloves.”


	5. In Which Qrow Does Some Tough Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gore warning at the end

The room Qrow had been given was small, and seemed to only be used as a storage space. The only light seeped through the cracks of the deck above. Didn’t smell too good either. But Qrow didn’t mind. With Clover here, he hardly noticed.

His stark white uniform seemed to catch the light, forcing all focus onto hi;m. But of course, Qrow’s attention was on his face. 

Sadly, Clover couldn’t stay long. “I’ve got to go see to my team. Now that I know you’re alright.” He shrugged, bashfully. “Captain’s duties, y’know.”

“It’s okay. Just come back soon, okay?” He tried to keep the plea out of his voice, but wondered if it actually worked. 

“I will. Tonight. I’ll make sure Marrow brings you food. He’s a little more chill about merfolk. Unlike Harriet.”

“Yeah, I noticed.” Qrow winced, wondering if a bruise had formed on his cheek yet.

“Well then. I’ll see you tonight.”

After Clover left, Qrow submerged so that his tail was hanging out. He drew a deep breath of water. _Really don’t wanna do this. But Clover’s the only one I can trust, and it’s been a long time. Don’t know how much he’s changed. I need to have an edge on them all. ___

__It hurt, thinking about the possibility that his friend had changed too much for them to really know each other. But the fighter in him knew that he had to be cautious._ _

__The door opened a few hours later. When Qrow glanced up, he saw a black haired young man, carrying a shallow dish of stewed fish. “Chow time,” he stated._ _

__Qrow reached up to accept the dish, being careful to keep his tail out of the water. “You’re Marrow?”_ _

__“Yup. And you’re Qrow. I’ve heard of you, actually.”_ _

__A bit of the stew plopped into the water. Qrow quirked his brow at the younger huntsman. “Really?”_ _

__“Not by name. Just, there’s a few legends from the locals around here. About a merman with a tail black as night who can take down grimm with all the skill of a trained huntsman. ”_ _

__“I...didn’t know there were legends about me.”_ _

__Marrow chuckled. “Yeah, i thought they were total nonsense.”_ _

___Okay, ouch._ _ _

____“Although, technically,” Marrow regarded him with a sideways glance. “You’d be in violation of the law, since you don’t have a huntsman license.”_ _ _ _

____“Is that why I’m now in this tub?”_ _ _ _

____“Oh no. Clover will tell you all about that."_ _ _ _

____“Mm,” Qrow grunted. Then something occurred to him. “Hey, tell me about your leader.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh he’s great,” Marrow beamed, and for the first time, Qrow noticed a gray and white tail wagging back and forth. “He’s super strong, really talented, and knows how to get stuff done. He graduated from Atlas Academy a year early, and I even heard that he transferred from Signal! I mean, that’s pretty amazing, considering their less than ideal teaching facilities.”_ _ _ _

____Qrow frowned. “Hey pal, my friend’s a teacher at Signal. Great huntsman, too. Atlas ain’t that special.”_ _ _ _

____Marrow’s tail slowed in its vigorous race. “Oh, I didn’t mean...I’m just saying, Atlas Academy is tied to the military, so-”_ _ _ _

____“So that automatically makes it a better school? Just because they’ve got the fancy shmancy stuff doesn’t mean they have better teachers. No amount of money can prepare kids for what’s out there.”_ _ _ _

____“Right.” Marrow turned away, and Qrow couldn’t tell if he was remorseful, or angry._ _ _ _

____He finished his meal in silence and handed the dish back to Marrow. He mumbled a thanks, and sunk down, blowing a couple bubbles. Marrow hesitated for a moment before turning and leaving._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____By the time night fell, Qrow’s tail had begun to itch. Which was a good thing. It meant the process was working better than it had the first time he’d tried shedding his tail._ _ _ _

____It was a tough hour or so while he waited for the door to open again. And when it did, he jumped up so fast that his tail got splashed. _Shit. that’ll set me back a bit. _____ _ _

______“Hey there.” Clover said, pushing the door open with his shoulder. “I brought you a little fresh water. Can't really replace it while you’re in there, so this’ll have to do.” he set one of the two buckets he was holding beside the tub, using the empty one to scoop some of Qrow’s water out. He then poured the fresh water in, the coolness invigorating Qrow to the core._ _ _ _ _ _

______He sighed with relief. “This is fine. Thanks.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Clover smiled. “Good. You feeling okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“A little cramped. But I guess this is the best I can expect. Seeing as how I’m a prisoner.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Clover winced. “Yeah. about that. We’ll explain everything to you once we get to Atlas. There are some things I can’t discuss here. But I can tell you that my superiors need your help.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“My help specifically, or-” Qrow lifted his tail._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, no, they needed me to capture a mer. But I think once we get there, they’ll understand that you’re the best possible option for us.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I see. And what sort of thing so you need me for?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“All I can tell you is that it involves...the grimm.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He's lying. “Okay then. I’m pretty experienced in that area.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Clover's expression relaxed. “Good. And I promise, I’ll be there with you every step of the way. Your safety is my top priority.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Those words sent Qrow’s heart into a familiar race. _Don’t get excited. He probably means that it’s part of his mission to protect me. _____ _ _ _ _

________The bucket clanged as Clover turned it over and took a seat on it. “It’ll be a couple days before we get there. In the meantime, we’ve got a lot to catch up on.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, we do,” Qrow agreed, not all together happily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They talked long into the night, Qrow talking about Raven’s half human daughter, and her disappearance. About the monsters he’d slain, and Taiyang’s new wife and second daughter. He got a little choked at this part, but Clover waited patiently for him to keep going. He seemed to hang on every word._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When it came to Clover’s turn, he copied Qrow in avoiding the topic of their last meeting. Neither were willing to talk about when they were nineteen and stupid. Instead he talked about his time in the Academy; his struggles and victories. His participation in the Vytal Festival, and how he had come so close to winning the tournament for his team._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Did your team include anyone you’re currently paired with?” Qrow interrupted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Just Elm. We’ve been through a lot together.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A tiny pang of jealousy overtook Qrow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, team CERY (cherry) was pretty strong. I think I wasn't quite ready to be a leader back then, but it did set me up to be in the position I’m in now.” he went on, telling of the adventures and hijinks his team had gotten in. And Qrow listened, trying not to let his jealousy sully the happiness of getting to hear his old friend talk to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Btu eventually, they had to separate. Clover needed to get up early in the morning, and Qrow needed to rest. Or so Clover said. In reality, Qrow wished he could have stayed longer. Their conversation had distracted him from the increasing itch in his tail. But there wasn’t anything that could be done. They bid each other good night, Clover ruffling Qrow’s hair as he left. At the door, he turned and promised to come see him first thing in the morning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________With this in mind, Qrow settled down for the evening. He fell into a fitful sleep somewhere around midnight, but was awakened by a sharp pain in his fins._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He sat up and looked. Scales were beginning to peel away from the trunk, and his fins were completely dried up. He ducked beneath the water again, and found that his gills were having a hard time filtering water through. _Almost there.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A few pain-filled hours later, and his tail was completely numb._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Now for the hard part.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He drew a deep breath, placed his talons at the base of his fins, and dragged them towards his waist. Blood seeped from the deep gashes, forcing Qrow to bite his tongue to prevent a cry. He repeated the action once, twice. His body screamed at him to pull back into the water; re-hydrate, heal. But this was all necessary._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________On the fifth slice, he couldn’t take it anymore. He braced against the edges of the tub and heaved himself out of the water, falling onto his stomach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He gasped a few times. _Good. Lungs are working. Now I just gotta let the rest happen on it’s own. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Clover jumped out of bed the next morning with an almost hop in his step. Thinking of Qrow only a few rooms away quickened his pace so that he almost buttoned up his vest wrong._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________After his sped up morning routine, and checking to make sure the team was where they needed to be, he swung by the galley, picking up some rations for himself and Qrow. he smiled, thinking about how it was like old times._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________As he walked to Qrow’s quarters, he ticked off the things that need doing in his head. Mostly pertaining to Qrow. _Talk to Harriet and Winter, let them know that he’s not a danger. Make sure Marrow’s sill okay with him. Maybe introduce him to the rest of the group. We should be within range to send a message later today, so I gotta report in. _Here, something else occurred to him. _I’ve never told anyone about our relationship...whatever it may be. _________________

_____ _

His pace stilled to a halt. He hadn’t thought meeting Qrow again after all these years would bring up such a conflict. No matter how much he called Qrow a friend, he knew they were more than that. But since they had never truly talked about it, there was still time to shut it down, and keep their relationship as strictly friends. Which is what Winter or the General would have done. What they would have wanted him to do.

_____ _

But he didn’t want to.

_____ _

He shook his head. _I’m getting ahead of myself. Yeah, he kissed me that one time, but for all I know, that’s just a mer’s way of saying good luck. It might not have been romantic at all. And besides, even if he did mean it like that, there’s no guarantee he still feels that way. I could just be living in the past. ___

_______ _ _ _

His hands tightened into fists, and he forced himself to take a deep breath. _Get it together Clover. You’ve got orders to follow. ___

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Another deep breath, and he closed the distance between himself the the door. But when he opened it, he dropped the packaged food.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

The tub was empty.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Qrow?”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“H-here,” came a weak groan.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

His teal orbs were drawn to the corner, where they had kept some spare towels. Qrow was there, half covered by blood soaked fabric.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Clover's heart stopped.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Qrow!” he was at the mer’s side in a second. “What happened?”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s okay, it’s okay. I shed my tail.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“You can do that?!”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah. Please quit freaking out."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“But you're bleeding so much.” His eyes scanned the man before him. Sweat plastered his raven hair to his brow, and his face was too pale. He now noticed that where his tail should have been, there was now an outline of legs. One foot peeked out from under the pile of towels, and he watched as a clump of scales pulled away, causing a fresh stream of blood.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“All part of the process.” Qrow tried for a chuckle. “Don’t worry, I’ve done this before. And the conditions this time were actually better.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah but…” Clover touched his forehead. “Qrow, you’re burning up.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“My body has to adjust. Just chill, okay?”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Clover tried to draw a deep breath. “Okay. But at least let me try to make you more comfortable.” He pulled at the towels, getting ready to carry him. _My room’s the closest. And there’s a first aid kit in there. Not sure what good it’ll do, but- ___

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

One of the towels slid off and Clover’s face flushed red. He quickly pulled the towel back into position. “You’re naked,” he squeaked.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well I can’t exactly wear clothes underneath my scales,” Qrow chuckled, 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Is there anything I can do?”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Just…” Qrow swallowed, and his hand twitched towards Clover. “Just stay.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I will.” Clover folded Qrow’s hand in both of his, gently cradling it as if it were a bird’s wing. “I’m here.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Qrow sighed with relief.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

For one long hour they stayed there, Qrow giving the occasional grunt of pain, and Clover holding onto him.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	6. In Which Qrow Meets a Lot of Wierdos

The pain ebbed away, and with it went the fever. Clover still seemed very concerned with his current state, but Qrow kept assuring him that it was over. 

“Well, I guess now that you don’t need the tub, we should move you,” said Clover with a measure of uncertainty. 

Qrow nodded. “I might need a little help. It’s been awhile since I’ve done this and...I may not fully remember how to walk.”

“Well, good thing you’ve got me here, huh?” Clover helped wrap a towel around the mer’s waist and then worked him up into a sitting position. “There's no spare rooms, but there’s an extra bunk in my cabin. I’ll take you there. It’s the closest anyway.”

“Sounds good,” Qrow grunted as Clover pulled him upright. But his knees immediately buckled and he fell against the broad chest of his friend. As he righted himself, he noticed the badge pinned to Clover’s lapel.

Clover noticed his gaze and looked down to see what he was staring at. He smiled when he realized it was the horseshoe and four-leaf-clover badge that had been gifted to him so long ago. “Yeah, I kept it. I’ve had to repair it so many times it’s more stitches that ribbon though.”

“I...I lost the bracelet you gave me. When I was fighting a grimm.”

Clover chuckled. “It was just a bit of fishing line. I’m surprised it didn’t break within a month of me giving it to you.” Then he realized that Qrow looked genuinely bothered. “Qrow? It’s okay, it was just a little bracelet.”

“Yeah.” But He didn’t seem convinced. He remained silent as Clover wrapped his arm around the shorter man’s waist and supported him all the way to the door. 

Which swung open before they could open it. 

“Ebi, where have you-” It was Winter. Her eyes widened in shock at the scene before her. “What. The hell?”

“Schnee, it’s fine. Turns out he had a couple tricks up his sleeve, but I think they will make this whole ordeal easier.”

“Where are you taking him?”

“My quarters. I can keep a better eye on him there.”

Qrow tried not to let this comment bother him. 

Winter went on, her face twisted with disgust. “How do you know he won't try to attack you in your sleep? They’ve been known to do that.”

“What do you know about merpeople, Ice Queen?” Qrow grunted, unable to keep silent anymore. 

Her face hardened. “Enough to know a monster when I see one.”

“Oh yeah? If I recall, I saved your butt yesterday.”

“I had everything under control!”

“Enough, both of you!” Clover cut in. “Winter, get this place cleaned up. We’ll discuss this later. Now, if you don't mind, you're blocking our way.”

Winter’s face became a battlefield. But in the end, loyalty won out and she stepped aside. 

“Well, that was a thing.”

Clover chuckled. “Sorry about her. She can be a little intense.”

“I dunno what her problem is,” Qrow grumbled. “Starting to regret helping her.”

“Does it bother you?” Clover’s voice had grown solemn. When Qrow looked at him, he was sad to see the leader’s eyes were downcast.

“Why are you sad? It’s my race she was insulting.”

“That’s why I’m sad. Sometimes I feel like I’m the only one in the world who knows that merfolk aren’t as bad as most people think. Especially my team. They’ve been huntsmen for a long time, and whenever we go out on the sea...there’s usually a run in with some carnivorous mer.”

“I see,” Qrow nodded. By this time they had gotten to the door of Clover’s cabin. “I will admit, there’s a lot of us that have an agenda towards humans. I came close to having one myself, after Taiyang refused to let me see my niece. And well, for all I know, Raven could be out attacking humans now.”

Clover’s hand tightened, even as they got to the spare bunk. Once they situated Qrow on it, Clover went to his drawers and began sifting through them. “I’ll make sure to talk to everyone about you. I’ve never told them about our past before. Not because I was ashamed of you,” he added quickly. “It just felt...too private. But with you here, I think I can convince them that you’re not bad. And if you work with Ozpin and The General, you may just turn around the reputations of mer everywhere.”

Qrow chuckled. “I dunno about that. But then, I suppose it all depends on what your friends want me to do.”

“Which shouldn’t be too long now,” Clover said, checking his scroll. “We’re only a few minutes out of the signal range of Atlas. We should be there by tonight.” 

Qrow reached out to accept the spare clothing in Clover's hands. Which Clover handed over, a slight dusting of red on his cheeks. 

“Well, let me know if you...y’know, need help.” The flush deepened. 

“Will do,” Qrow answered, trying to suppress a laugh. 

Despite what he said though, Qrow refused to ask for help. Even though figuring out human clothes was quite a struggle. And Clover respectfully kept his back turned and eyes glued to his scroll. 

Clothes on, Qrow wobbled to his feet. “Okay,” he said, swaying a little. 

When Clover looked up, there was a moment of silence. “This is...A good look for you.”

The dark green pullover went down to his mid thighs, and hung off his shoulders a little. Which made Clover fully realize how much broader his own shoulders were. The black pants were also a little loose, but Qrow had cinched them with one of Clover’s spare armbands.

Qrow fiddled with the sleeves. “Thank you.” 

A somewhat awkward silence surrounded them. Until Qrow broke it by clearing his throat. “So, did you want me to meet your team now?”

“Ah, ideally, yes. But, you seem a little tired.”

Qrow shrugged one shoulder. “I was kind of up all night. Tail shedding takes a while.”

“Makes sense. Well in that case, meeting the team can wait. You should get some sleep.”

Qrow ended up sleeping the rest of the day. When he finally got up, he was alone in Clover’s cabin. Pink light streaming through the window told him how late it was. _I wonder if we’re almost there._ Another glance around the cabin. _Should I wait for him to come get me, or should I go find him?_

After some pacing, and admiration of the human’s things, he decided to be bold. _Who cares if they try to attack me. I can handle it._ He reached for the door. 

Which swung open and hit him square in the forehead. 

“Oh brothers, Qrow! I’m so sorry!” Qrow only just registered Clover’s voice over his pained groan. 

“Damn Cloves,” he grumbled. “That really hurt, ya know?”

“I’m so sorry, you're not bleeding are you?” Strong hands pulled Qrow’s away from his face and teal eyes scanned his features. “Good,” he sighed with relief. “That’ll probably leave a bruise, but at least there’s no blood.”

“How many bruises am I gonna get before we get to Atlas? Y’know, I might just report this rough treatment to your boss.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Clover placed a hand on Qrow’s shoulder and guided him out of the room and down the short hall towards the top deck. “And anyways, We’re almost there. So unless Elm decides to be a little gentler, I think you only need to expect one more bruise.”

They stepped out into the evening light, temporarily blinding the merman. “What does that mea-” 

And suddenly a pair of very buff arms were enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug. “Qrow! So nice to meet you. If we had known you and clover went so far back we never would have treated you so roughly before. Do forgive us, please?”

“Elm. You’re hurting him.”

“Oh! Sorry.”

The arms released him, and Qrow worked to fill his lungs with air. 

Clover patted his back. “You good?”

“Yeah.” Qrow rubbed his ribs tenderly. 

“Qrow, this is Elm, She’s the friend I mentioned.”

Qrow looked up at the woman before him, trying not to think about Clover’s hand still resting on his back. “Pleasure.”

The woman, Elm, smiled broadly. “I’ve never spoken to a mermaid before. Unless it was a death threat. But don’t worry,” she said hurriedly, noticing Qrow’s darkening expression. “Any friend of Clover’s is a friend of ours. Right you guys?” she turned to the other three people behind her. 

“Sure,” Said a short woman beside Elm. Qrow recognized her voice from his first few minutes on the ship. “I’m Harriet.” 

“Vine,” said a tall, pale man behind them. 

“And we already met,” Marrow peeked over Elm’s shoulder, giving a small wave. 

“This is my team,” Clover said. “The Ace Ops. Winter’s around here somewhere. But I doubt she wants to talk.” 

“Right. Well, nice to meet you, and all that. I’m Qrow Branwen. Merman.”

Elm’s happy expression faltered at that, making Qrow feel just a little guilty. _c’mon, no need to jab at her. She;s a huntress, not a mer expert._ He glanced at Clover. But to his relief, he didn’t seem disappointed. 

“Right. Well now that you’ve all met, we should be there in a few minutes. Get ready to land everyone.” 

Everyone scrambled to their positions, Elm, Marrow and Harriet going below decks to their rooms, and Vine and Clover joining Winter in the control room. Qrow didn’t know what to do, so he just tagged behind Clover, resisting the childish urge to hang onto the back of his shirt. 

He listened while Clover gave commands and a woman over the radio relayed instructions for landing. Qrow’s eyes were glued to his friend, completely in awe of this version of Clover. He could still clearly hear his friend underneath the militant demeanor, but a sort of coldness had overtaken his features and voice. 

His fascination kept him from seeing the scathing looks Winter was shooting him. But he could still feel the hostility, and was choosing to ignore it. 

As they landed, Clover turned to Qrow. “Well, I've got to go get my things and report in. you want to come with, or you okay to hang with Elm?”

“Uh, I think i’ll wait up here for you.” Despite wanting to stick with Clover, he has never seen Atlas before, and was interested in seeing what he could from the deck. 

“Okay then,” Clover nodded. “I'll be back in a second.” He left, crossing the deck in wide strides. 

Vine followed suit. But just as Qrow stepped towards the door, Winter’s cold voice stopped him. “Don’t think that Clover trusting you changes my feelings.” Her heels clicked as she walked towards him. “I know what mer are capable of. You’ve done nothing but hurt my family and Atlas. So if you make one wrong move, one hint that you’ll hurt Clover or any of the other Ace-Ops: I will end your life before you can even take another step.”

Anger boiled up in Qrow’s stomach. Every nerve itched to lash out. But his eye caught on something approaching the ship. He glanced over his shoulder, but Winter was so fixated on him that she hadn’t noticed. 

He painted on a cocky grin. “Never thought you Atlesians could be so fiery. I’d always heard you military types were like the robots that supposedly protect the people. Cold steel, can’t think for themselves. Only focused on fighting.”

Winter growled low in her throat. “I’m not above removing your tongue.”

Qrow stepped out the door of the control room. “Then why don’t you come get it? We’re already outside.”

Another growl, and Winter’s sword was drawn and pointing at his throat.”

“Winter!”

Qrow jumped. That wasn’t the voice he had expected.

A metal hook and rod shot out of nowhere and hooked Winter’s sword away from Qrow. Who followed the line all the way back to Clover’s hand. ‘You know our orders. What would the General say if he was you like this?”

“Like what, Clover?”

An unfamiliar voice interrupted before Winter could reply. One which caused both Winter and Clover to snap to attention.

“General Ironwood, sir.” Clover said in his ‘good soldier’ voice.

Qrow turned to the voice and saw a tall, broad shouldered man with black, gray streaked hair. Everything about his demeanor said military general, from his crisp white uniform, to his hard expression.

“”What’s happening here?”

“Sir,” Clover answered. “It was a misunderstanding. It’s been taken care of.”

Qrow glanced at Winter, and judging from her hanging head, that wasn’t a lie.

General Ironwood nodded, though he seemed a bit unconvinced. “And who is this?” Qrow didn’t have to look to know that he was now the subject of attention. He shoved his hands into his pants pockets, glancing at Clover as if to say, “This one’s all you.”

“This is an old friend of mine sir. He’s the one who will help us with the mer operation.”

Confusion clouded the general’s face. “Clover, the mission requires a mer. What use is another hu-”

Qrow tilted his head so that his shrunken gills were more visible. Then lifted one side of the green pullover, revealing the silvery scales still lining his ribcage. “I am one. I just shed my tail.”

The General looked completely shocked. “Oh. I...I didn’t know that was-”

“Of course you didn’t. It’s not something we broadcast. I’m only letting you guys know because I don't have any other choice. And because Clover needs my help.”

Ironwood cleared his throat. “Well then. You can ah, regrow it?”

“Of course.”

“Well then. I don’t see any problem with that. Certainly makes transportation easier. Clover, Winter.”

“Yes sir,” they said in unison. And suddenly they were flanking Qrow, as though he might run away. The only reason he didn’t try to fight his way out right then and there was due to Clover’s reassuring hand on his lower back and a dazzling smile “We’re almost there.” he whispered.

Qrow smiled back, ignoring the glare he could feel radiating from Winter.

They walked to a nearby airship, the city of atlas floating above them. Qrow observed it, impressed, but not exactly awed. He recalled the way humans and mer alike always talked about it like it was the most beautiful thing in the world. _I don’t see what’s so beautiful about a floating hunk of rock._

Then again, he had subconsciously hated it since he was fifteen.

The journey up was quiet, but thankfully short. The only conversation came from the Ace-Ops quietly messing with each other. Even Ironwood gave a quiet chuckle every now and then. But Clover remained quiet, contemplative. Qrow wanted to ask what was wrong, but by the time he had worked up the courage they were landing. 

Qrow looked out at the enormous building, tall and shining. “Atlas Academy,” Clover said, answering his unasked question. 

They landed, and as they stood Clover placed a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder. And he didn’t remove it the entire trek through the school. 

As Ironwood led them up a staircase and through an ornate door, Qrow could feel apprehension rising. Clover may have been trustworthy, but he didn’t know any of these people. And if Winter was any indication, there were enemies around every corner. 

The door was opened up to a huge room with windows lining the back, the blue and white lights from the city below silhouetting a man in a chair. Qrow couldn’t help but glance backwards, his first instinct being to find a quick escape route. When he did, he noticed that Winter was staying outside the door. She shot him one more dirty look as the door swung closed. 

When Qrow turned back, the man in the chair was turning to face them. White hair, young features, tiny specs, and an all green wardrobe. _This guy’s weird._

“Oz,” Ironwood said, “Clover came back.”

“I can see that.” the man said, smirking a little. “And you are?” 

Qrow couldn’t help but feel like his very soul was being examined. “Qrow. Branwen.”

“I see you’ve shed your tail.”

“You...know about that ability?”

“Only in the form of legend. I had always thought that it held some truth to it. Turns out I was right.” he smirked again. “Tell me Qrow, do you know who I am?”

“I may have heard your name before,” Qrow answered, leaning his weight on one leg and examining his nails. “You’re the headmaster of Beacon Academy.”

“Indeed. And you're the merman that has defended our waterfront for the past ten years, making our huntsmen’s jobs easier.”

“Hear that from legend too?” Qrow glanced at the older man from the corner of his eye. 

“From a friend. One that I’m sure you’re familiar with. She’s told me a great deal about you. A Summer Rose.”

Qrow froze. “Summer?”

“She tells me that you’re her stepdaughter’s uncle. And a good one at that.” He stood, which only gave Qrow the impression of being looked down upon. “I find it interesting that you're the one that Clover brought here today. It almost seems fateful.”

“Is anyone going to tell me why I’m here at all?” Qrow tried not to let his frustration slip through, but knew that he was failing. “I wasn’t exactly asked nicely, and I do have my own life to get back to.”

“Of course. But first, I have two questions for you. First; you’ve spent a good amount of time with your niece. I imagine you’ve done all the usual uncle-niece things with her. Including reading stories with her?”

Qrow shrugged a shoulder. “I guess. She was never a huge fan of it; preferred to work with her hands.” His hand drifted to the charm on his necklace. “I enjoyed anything with her though.”

“Naturally. I myself enjoy a good fairytale every now and then. But tell me...Which one is your favorite?”


	7. In Which Everyone Picks On Qrow

Clover heaved a sigh, then glanced at Qrow across the room. I wonder what he’s thinking. He leaned against the pillar, watching as Qrow paces back and forth. 

They had finished the conversation with Ozpin, and now they were taking a moment to absorb it all. Clover had been sent out here to “keep an eye on the merman,” while Winter talked with the General. Pretty soon they would switch. 

Clover leaned back, thinking about everything they had talked about. Salem. The relics. A brief mention of the maidens. And their new plan. Which Clover still didn’t think would work. But even having that opinion was above his station. 

And now that Qrow was involved, he kept rolling the plan over and over in his head, finding holes and possible risks. _It just doesn’t seem fair. Everyone else on this mission has been preparing for this for years. All of us know the risks. We know that most, if not all of us, won’t make it out of this operation alive. And now we’re dragging someone completely uninvolved down with us._ He tried to ignore the nagging voice in the back of his head, which sounded a lot like Ozpin, that said this was a worldwide threat. He was already involved. 

“Clover.”

He jumped. Then scrambled to attention. “General.” 

“A word.” The General began walking away, without looking to make sure Clover was following. He didn’t have to. 

One more glance and a smirk at Qrow, who had looked up and was now watching, and Clover followed Ironwood to an adjacent room. Which turned out to be a briefing room. 

“First off, well done on catching Branwen. You couldn’t have gotten anyone better. I think even Oz was a little surprised.”

_I doubt it. Nothing surprises that man._ “Thank you Sir.”

“However, I’m a little confused.” Ironwood sat in one of the many chairs facing the main projector. “Why didn’t you tell me that you knew him? Especially when you knew the importance of this mission?”

Clover drew a deep breath. He had known this question was coming. “As I said Sir, we were friends as kids. I haven’t seen him in twelve years. Even when I went back to my hometown looking for him, he wasn’t there.” Clover surprised himself with how well he kept the emotion out of his voice. 

Ironwood nodded. “I see. Still though, it would have helped if we had known. Perhaps you know more about merpeople than we do?”

“What I do know is limited Sir. Their eyesight is comparable to nocturnal faunus, as they do need to navigate the depths. Young can be underwater indefinitely, while adults need to come up for air every seven hours. They are carnivorous, and there are a few tribes that actively hunt humans. Qro- the Branwen tribe was apparently not one of those, though they did attack humans when threatened.”

“I see,” the General nodded again and stood. “Thank you Operative. This will help quite a bit. As you were.”

“Yes sir.”

Qrow kept glancing at the door they had just gone through. Even with everything that the old man had told him swirling around in his head, he had enough presence of mind to worry about his friend. Clover getting into trouble would be a bad thing to add onto this already long day.

He continued his pacing, sparing a glance to Winter every few minutes. She seemed to be pretending he wasn’t there, but he wanted to make sure. _I wonder if she knows about everything. Or if she only knows about the supposed_ plan. 

Before his thoughts could drift back to the plan, hurried footsteps distracted him. He was about to turn, when something smacked right into his back and a pair of small arms wrapped around his torso.

“Qrooooowww!” 

He glanced over his shoulder to see a white hooded figure. “Summer?”

The arms released and he turned around. Summer pushed her hood back, beaming at him. “It’s so good to see you!” She attached herself to him again, her head only coming up to his shoulder.

“Oof. Good to see you too Sum. Last time I saw you, you were big as a house.”

“Hey,” she punched his arm. “Don’t make fun of pregnant women.” They laughed, Qrow ruffling her hair. She batted his hand away. “What’re you doing here?”

“As it turns out, I’ll be helping that Oz guy with the operation you’re putting on.”

Summer’s face fell for a moment. “Oh. I see.” But the moment was gone in a flash, and she was back to beaming. “Well, I'll be there to protect you, so it’ll be fine.”

“Yeah. Actually, that’s part of the reason I agreed. Anything to spend time with you.”

She giggled. “Don’t let my husband hear you say that.”

“It’s not like he’ll let me close enough to hear it.” Now it was Qrow’s turn to frown.

The whole mood went down. Summer scuffed her combat boot against the pristine floor, guiltily looking away. “I know. I’m sorry about...all that. If...if it makes any difference, Taiyang regrets everything that happened.”

“But he still won’t let me see her, will he?”

“He actually hasn’t talked about it. I could ask him, if you wanted me to?” she pulled out her scroll. 

“No! N-no, it’s fine.” 

Summer tilted her head. “Are you sure? I know she wants to see you. Yang too.”

“R-really?”

“Mm hm. I talk about you all the time when Tai’s not home. You’re already Ruby’s hero.”

An emotion that Qrow could’t name welled up in his heart, causing a light blush to dust his cheeks. But Summer went on. 

“You’re a part of this family Qrow. even if you haven’t really met Ruby, and even though you and Tai haven’t been on the best terms. And that’s nobody’s fault,” she said before he could interrupt. “Semblance or not, Raven or no Raven, Tai still likes you a lot. You should come visit us in Patch.”

Qrow gave a chuckle that was more along the borders of a sigh. “It’s hard to say no to that. Still though, I don’t think it’s a good idea to have me around. My semblance aside, I wouldn’t make a good role model for your daughters. I’d be better as the uncle that only exists in stories.”

“I disagree.” Clover’s voice floated to them. They looked up to see him and General Ironwood coming out of the side room. “Your girls could always use another adult around. Especially one as talented as you.”

Qrow fell silent, a blush creeping up the back of his neck. 

“A talent that will prove useful to Remnant,” the General added. “I’d say that’s quite a thing to look up to. Role models aside, we’ll be meeting in my office in about two hours to discuss the operation in detail. Feel free to use that time to...prepare.” 

Qrow didn’t miss the sideways glance to his attire. He pulled self consciously at the sleeves. 

“Yes sir,” Clover said, quickly echoed by a far more relaxed Summer. 

He nodded and turned back to the office, only stopping to indicate that Winter follow him. 

Once the door to the office was closed, Summer grabbed his hand. “What do you say we give this fish a makeover Clover?”

Clove’s grin bordered on evil. “Sounds perfect.”

“Oh brothers.”

Four different stores and a stop for ice cream later, they made it back to the academy. Qrow now looking far more in his element with blank dress pants, shoes, a gray button up, and a dark best with cross buttons. Clover had even gotten him some jewellery he'd caught Write eyeing, including a new bracelet. If course he also couldn't resist buying himself a new vest. Despite Summer teasing him, saying that it didn't matter how amazing his arms were, he wasn't impervious to frostbite. 

But Clover had shrugged it off and gone back to linking his arm with Summer's, and she in turn had forced Qrow to join the chain. 

“You two are a menace.” Qrow huffed. 

“We know.” Summer giggled. 

“You’ve assured us of this several times.”

“Just gotta make sure you’re aware.”

“Crap,” Clover hissed,checking his scroll. “We’re late.” He loosened his arm and took Summer’s hand instead, pulling them along. 

Qrow checked his new scroll. “We still have two minutes left.”

“Ironwood does tend to begin meetings right on the dot,” Summer told him, switching to holding his hand. “And the students are on their way to dinner now.”

Ther bags rattled as they jogged down the halls of the academy, dodging cliques of students and snaking through the flow of traffic. A few looked after them with awed gazes. One group even called out to Clover, guys and girls alike giggling like idiots. 

_Little turds._ Qrow thought to himself. _He’s way too old for them._

_Can you blame them though?_

“Shut up.”

“Did you say something, Qrow?”

“Nope.”

They made it to Ironwood’s office only three minutes late. With no time to stop by one of their rooms, they tossed their bags in a corner next to a pair of guards, Clover throwing them a quick salute and Summer waving. 

The office was dark when they entered, lit only by a glowing schematic in the center of the room. All three of them tried to look collected and like they didn’t just run through several hallways full of teens. 

Ironwood looked a little irritated, but Ozpin gave them a calm smile. “Glad you three could join us. Now,” he flipped the schematic so that they could see what it was; a tall castle, surrounded by forbidding cliffs. “This schematic is a culmination of several spies’ accounts of Salem’s fortress. Somewhat incomplete, but it’s the best we can do. James?”

Ironwood nodded. “Several spies gave their lives to get this information to us. But there’s still much we don’t know about it. There’s almost no information on the inside. One of the few that did get in was swiftly killed. What we learned from that encounter was that Salem has a known serial killer as her personal guard.”

He pressed a button, and a small screen popped up, showing footage of a grand entryway. For a moment all was silent, and then a figure slunk out of the shadows. “I see you,” he said in a sing-song voice. There was a gasp, and then the mechanical whirring of a weapon being drawn. The figure sped towards the camera with unnatural speed, a thin brown tail lashing towards the person behind it. The camera rolled away, and the sounds of a fight echoed in the room. Then came a scream, a high pitched cackle, and then silence. 

A pair of high heels came into view. They paused for a second, allowing the sounds of pleasured panting, and a whispered “lovely,” to be heard. Then one of the high heels kicked at the camera. The feed went white. 

The whole room was silent for a moment. Until the General cleared his throat. “We have identified the faunus in the video as Tyrian Callows. A mass murderer that went missing a few years ago.”

“If that's just the henchman, I don't want to know what the one controlling him is like.” Qrow grumbled. Which earned him a sour look from Winter. 

“You’ll only be needed for the first half of the operation,” Ozpin assured him. “After that, it’s up to you if you want to stay or go.”

“Exactly,” Ironwood nodded. “All the footage we’ve gotten of the surrounding areas looks far too treacherous to storm from the front. However,” he turned the schematic. “There is one side that is backed by water. From what we can tell, security on the other three sides relies on grimm. But on the seaward side, it’s only long range guns. Which are only of any use above the waves. There are some grimm in the water, but it's a significantly smaller amount. We’ve decided that this is our best way in. However, the spies that we’ve sent in were unable to defend themselves when weighed down with their diving gear.”

“And that’s where you come in,” Ozpin said, looking directly at Qrow. “Our first step will be to have you enter the castle through the water, report back what you saw, and then lead one or two huntsmen inside for the actual operation. Including Mrs. Rose. After that, it’s up to you.”

Qrow shrugged. “I can do all that. But what exactly do I get out of all this?”

“Isn’t ridding the world of this threat enough?” Winter growled. “Are you really trying to get more out of this?”

“It’s only fair, isn’t it? I’m risking my neck for you guys.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Ozpin huffed, looking somewhat amused. “What did you have in mind?”

“I want Ironwood to crack down on mer protection laws.”

Everyone’s eyebrows seemed to have gone up several inches. _Nice to know they all thought I’d ask for a shit-ton of money._ He was relieved when he glanced at Clover and only found the tiniest of smirks on his face. But then he noticed that Ozpin had a similar smile.

“You will address him as General,” Winter snapped. 

“Don’t care. Well?” he hardened his glare, directing its full force at Ironwood. 

“That sounds fair. I’ll make sure to discuss it at the next council meeting.”

“Anything else you’d like to request?” Ozpin’s eyes bore down on Qrow. 

“No. But you’re missing a few key details in your plan old man. Firstly, none of your little soldiers can last nearly as long as me in the water. Not even shorty here.” He jabbed a thumb at Summer. And was rewarded with another punch. 

“Watch the nicknames fish boy.”

“Yeah, yeah. So, how am I supposed to lead them inside if they drown halfway through?”

Ozpin chuckled. “Astute observation. I think I have a solution for that, but I will need to discuss it with you in private.”

“Right.” Qrow answered, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. “And the other problem is, my transformation. From the sounds of things, as soon as we get in, we’ll be under attack. From land dwellers. And I can't defend myself on land in my real form. What if little rosebud needs my help?”

“No nicknames!”

“How long does it take for you to fully transform?” Ozpin asked, after chuckling at angry Summer.

“About twelve hours. And the conditions need to be just right. I have to be half in the water so that I can breathe, and my tail has to be out so it can dry. There’s a lot of blood and pain involved too. Lots of opportunity for grimm too.”

“I see. Well, there’s something I can do about that too. You see, I have a measure of magical power in my possession. If you’re willing to undergo a, ah, experimental procedure, then I can use my power to give you the ability to transform instantly.”

“That...would actually be pretty great.” _It would certainly make visiting Tai and the girls easier. If they ever let me. And if it goes wrong, well, it’s not like they’ll be missing out on much._

“Good. Any more queries?” Oz glanced around the room. But everyone seemed content. 

“All right then.” Ironwood nodded. “The first step of the plan is to have Qrow and the Ace-Ops scout ahead. Safety measures will be put in place as needed, and we will provide Qrow with a way to record what he sees and report back. How soon can you have the Ace-Ops ready?”

“Dawn,” Clover answered. 

“Very good. Get plenty of rest.”

“Yes Sir,” Clover, Summer, and Winter all said in unison. 

As everyone began walking towards the door, Qrow felt a hand on his arm. “Qrow. A word.” 

_Right, the old man needed to talk to me in private._ He glanced at the door, Summer shooting him a thumbs up. 

As soon as the door closed, Ozpin removed his hand. “I can’t say that I know everything about merpeople. But there are certain things that I've heard, which may come in handy. If true that is.”

“Just get to the point old man.”

Oz smirked. “Is it true that a mer’s kiss will keep a human from drowning?”

“Uh…” Qrow tried not to coke. “I-I guess.”

“Good. And you have been friends with Clover since childhood, yes?”

“Mm hm.”

“Did you know that of all the students that graduated from the academy, he can hold his breath underwater the longest? I believe his record is a solid ten minutes. Seems a bit inhuman. Even for someone with his good fortune.”

“I,” Qrow swallowed, his throat suddenly very dry. ‘I did not know that.”

“Would it be too presumptuous of me to ask what your relationship with the Ace Operative is?”

“Even if I knew, I don't have to tell someone I only just met.”

Oz chuckled. “Forgive me. But if I may be so bold, I think that you should discuss it with him. Any relationship, whether as partners, friends, or romantic interests, requires openness for it to work. I’ve had to learn that lesson myself quite a few times.”

“Yeah. Sure.” 

“Why don’t you get some rest. You’ve got a long journey ahead of you.”

Qrow nodded, and then tried not to run out of the office.

Clover stood just outside outside the door, saying goodbye to Summer. Their shopping bags were tucked under his arm. 

“Hey,” Qrow called. 

Both looked up. “Hey fish boy.” She scampered over to him, pulled him down to her level, and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Sorry, I have to go. Training. But I’ll see you in the morning, before you leave.” And with that, she pulled her hood up, and with a whirl of rose petals, was gone. 

“Well, nice to know some things don’t change,” Qrow smirked. 

Clover chuckled. “I find her quite refreshing.”

“Well lucky charm, we’d better follow the general’s orders. Mind pointing me in the direction of my room?”

“Sure.” 

They walked down the hall in companionable silence, no sound but their footsteps and the distant hum of student’s conversations. 

Classrooms turned to dorms, which turned to private apartments. With a swipe of his scroll, Clover opened the door to a comfortably sized apartment. A living room with a white couch and black coffee table, with doorway leading to a kitchen. Two doors were visible to the right, leading to the bedroom and bathroom, Qrow guessed. The wall opposite them was windows from floor to ceiling

“Wait.’ Qrow took in the shoes, neatly lining the entryway. The few dishes in the sink. The telltale pullover thrown over the side of the couch. “Is this your place?”

“Yup.” Was Qrow imagining it, or were his ears a little red? “They apparently didn’t have time to prepare a private room for you before our meeting today. So I guess since we already know each other, they thought we could share.”

“I see.” 

“Yeah. Summer offered, but apparently Oz said it was a better Idea for us to share.”

“Oz did?”

“Yup.”

Qrow inhaled.

"You okay?" Clover asked, sounding a little nervous.

Oz...YOU SON OF A-!


	8. In Which Clover Could Use Some Therapy

Clover yawned as he stretched, his nightshirt riding up to expose his belly. He shivered slightly, then looked around the room, recalling the events of the night before. 

_I wonder what he was so upset about. Or, well, annoyed with. He was sulking all night. Maybe he’ll be willing to talk this morning._

But that thought made him freeze. _You’re the one not talking to him. There are some conversations that should have happened a long time ago._

He shook his head. “No use dwelling on that now.” He swung his legs over the side of the bed. _In two minutes I’ll be a strong and confident leader again. In two minutes I'll be a strong and confident leader again._ His eye caught on his reflection in the dresser mirror. He took in the disheveled state of his hair, and his bleary eyes. Smack. He slapped his cheeks. “Be cool Clover.”

One deep breath and a pasted on smile, and he finally exited his bedroom. _Can’t wait to see Qrow’s bedhead._

But to his disappointment, the couch held nothing but the blanket Qrow had used. 

"Qrow?”

The bathroom door opened. Qrow stood there, looking combed and fresh. 

_Darn._

Aloud he said, “You’re up.”

“Couldn’t sleep. Ozpin messaged me at four, said he needed me to meet him.”

“I see. Couch uncomfortable?”

“Actually it was the opposite. No couch should be that comfy.” Qrow shrugged a shoulder. “I think it was just nerves.” 

Clover checked the time. “Well, maybe a walk will help. You should probably get over to Oz. I’ll need you to be back by five forty if we’re gonna make it to the ship by dawn.”

“Yes sir,” Qrow gave a mock salute. 

Which made Clover chuckle. “That really doesn't suit you.”

“Good. Remind me to never do it again.”

“Go on, get outta here.”

Qrow stuck out his tongue as he passed. 

“Just relax,” Ozpin said, pacing the edges of the circle he had drawn on the floor. “Any resistance might make the spell backfire. And if it goes wrong, you may be stuck in one form for the rest of your life. Are you still willing to do this?”

Qrow drew a deep breath. “Yes.” he stared at his knees. He was currently sitting within the circle, his feet tucked under him; trying not to think too hard about having to make a life as a human. 

“Good.” 

The already dark room seemed to darken, and the white circle began to glow green. When Qrow looked up, he realized that Ozpin’s eyes were glowing gold. 

Warmth spread from his arms and crawled over the rest of his body. His lungs and throat constricted, and his legs and waist began to itch.

He fell to his hands, and when he glanced backwards he saw the black scales of his tail. The the image flickered, turning back to black covered legs. And then, just as quickly as it had started, all sensations faded away. 

Cautiously, he reached out to touch his legs. They felt totally normal. But there was something different in the way he felt. Almost as if his human form were only skin deep. He wondered for a moment if he cut himself would he find scales instead of flesh. 

A gasp reached his ears, and he turned. Oz was hunched over his walking stick, pale and panting for breath. “You good, old man?”

“Perfectly.” The headmaster gathered himself, and stood. But Qrow could still see drops of sweat on his brow. “Why don’t we test it out?” He nodded to the tub that had been set up in the corner. 

Drawing another deep breath, Qrow stood and walked to the tub. This one was much bigger than his tub on the ship. There was actually enough room for him to lay down on the bottom without having to curl up. 

Anyone else would have said the water was freezing. But when you live in the depths of the solitas ocean, freezing water is nothing. However it was weird getting into the water with clothes on. 

In a moment he was completely submerged, the cool water wrapping around him like a tender embrace. By instinct, he wanted to begin breathing it, but instead he ended up nearly choking. 

_Well that’s embarrassing._ He glanced up, hoping Ozpin wasn’t watching. And thankfully he wasn’t. He was perched on the edge of the tub, facing outward. 

Qrow turned his attention back to his body, realizing that he was already starting to feel the thicker texture of scales crawling from his feet all the way up to his chest. A shudder ran through his entire body, and when he looked down, he saw his tail. 

_Never thought I would be so happy to see my own tail._

He lifted it with a flourish, then rolled in the bottom of the tub, taking deep breaths of water and relishing in the feeling of being himself again. 

“Everything in order?” Ozpin asked, cutting Qrow’s celebration short. 

He cleared his throat and sat up. “Yeah, I think so. Any uh, tips on how to transform back into a human?”

“You’ll need to be out of the water, and then I suppose it’s rather like shaking off an old garment.”

“...okay.” So with a heave, and a little help from Oz, Qrow flopped out of the tub and onto the floor. He envisioned what it was like, having legs, and walking on them. And then shook himself. With a sound like delicate glass shattering, all his scales fell off at once. Almost too quickly, his gills shrunk and he had to gasp for air. 

A glance over his shoulder told him that he was human again, thankfully still clothed. _That's a relief. Clover seeing me was embarrassing enough._

“I’d say it’s a success,” Ozpin smirked. “How do you feel?”

Carefully, and using the edge of the tub to help him up, Qrow stood. “A little wobbly. But that’s pretty normal. I do feel a bit lightheaded though.”

“Likely a result of the rapid switch between respiratory systems. Probably best to take it easy the first few times you transform. Over time you should be able to do it seamlessly.”

“And the mess it makes?” Qrow gestured to the puddle on the floor, and all the dark, iridescent scales littering the area. 

“Unfortunately nothing we can do about that. I think you’ll just have to be careful where you shed. Don’t want anyone slipping and breaking their necks, now do we?”

Qrow got a sudden vision of Winter falling flat on her face. _Doesn’t sound too bad to me._ But aloud he said, “Probably not.”

“I think that just about covers everything then. Oh!” the elder man stood and trotted to the desk, withdrawing a sheathed knife. “You’ve never fought using a human weapon before, have you?”

Qrow shook his head. “Never needed to. Not when I have miniature daggers instead of nails.”

“Naturally. However, no matter what you decide to do, you may need to defend yourself on land. And I don't doubt your prowess, but you should still have something to defend yourself with.” He handed the tool over. 

“Oh uh, thanks.” Qrow turned the weapon over in his hands. The sheath was simple, but the handle was wrapped in red leather. He drew it from it’s home, admiring the swirling patterns going down the center of the blade. 

“A very simple weapon. But it should serve you well. And it’s made with a steel that can be used underwater. You’ll still have to maintain it though. Clover can show you how to do that.”

“Right.” Qrow cleared his throat, trying not to let his annoyance bubble back up. With a light _sshhhing_ , he returned the knife to its home and attached it to his belt. “Well. I should get going. Anything else you need from me?” _Please say no._

“I think that’s all. As long as you don’t have anything you’d like to talk to me about.”

“...What would I need to talk about?”

Oz chuckled. “You tell me.”

Qrow shrugged. 

“Well then. You have a boat to catch.”

“Right. Guess I'll see you around.” Qrow gave a lazy wave and turned to the door. 

“Oh and Qrow. Don't forget what I told you about relationships.”

“Whatever you say old man.” _I’ll use this knife to skin you if you don't quit nosing._

Clover gave a sigh of relief when he saw Qrow trotting towards the dock. “I thought maybe you got lost.”

“I can do things on my own y’know,” Qrow shouted, slipping past the General and walking up the ramp to the deck. “Don’t need a mother hen.”

“You sure?”

“Just give your little soldiers their commands. I assume I'm staying in the same place as before?”

“Yup,” Clover answered, and Qrow didn’t miss the tension to his voice. _Oh good. He thinks it’s awkward too. Glad we’re on the same page in that regard._

“Qrooowww!” 

Qrow braced for impact, and just as expected, Summer materialized out of rose petals, throwing her arms around his torso. “Thought you could leave without saying goodbye ya little shit?”

 _I did last time._ He sealed that thought away, not wanting to bring up their shared past. “No, you’re just too slow rosebud.”

“You literally just got here,” Clover called over his shoulder. 

_Clove, you traitor!_

“Ha! Guess we’re both slow.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Qrow sighed. Then returned her embrace. “Sum, you don’t have to worry. I won’t run off.”

Her arms tightened. “You better not. You’ve still got a niece to meet.”

He chuckled. “Yeah. Can’t wait.”

Clover watched the scene with a sense of longing. He liked Summer a lot. And the fact that she was so sweet towards Qrow made him happy. In his opinion, the mer deserved all the love he could get. 

But all too soon, it was time for them to take off. The two said their goodbyes and Summer shot him a look that must have meant, ‘you better watch out for my fish boy lucky charm.’

Clover saw her off with his most charming smile, and with one more salute to the General, they set off. 

Qrow didn’t wait for them to get out to sea. He simply walked down to their shared quarters without a word. Clover hoped that it was only because he was tired from his restless night, and not because of something he had done. 

_Guess there’s only one way to know the answer to that. …...But I’m not ready to talk to him yet._

He brushed away the annoying thought that there was no time like the present, and went to check on Harriet in the controls room. 

“How are things going here?” he asked, noting that Elm was sitting in the corner, tuning up her weapon. 

“We’ve only been at it for twenty minutes,” Harriet deadpanned. 

“Right. Just checking.” he turned to leave. 

“You two seem close,” Harriet's voice stopped him. 

“Me and-?”

“Don’t play dumb. You and the fish.”

Clover gave an easygoing chuckle, hoping that his spike of nervousness wasn’t bleeding through. “Like I told you before, we go way back. And as far as i know he’s only been on land a couple times. And those were in a far more relaxed environment. I’m just helping him adjust.”

“By constantly sharing a room with him?”

“Better me than you, right?”

“True. Makes me a little more willing to share with Marrow. Still though, you two seem to have a deeper bond.”

“That’s true,” Elm chimed in. “I’ve never seen you as happy as you’ve been these past couple days. Are you hiding something from us?”

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_

“Now why would I hide anything from my team?” He tried for another chuckle, but failed miserably. 

“Care to tell Harriet where you come from?”

“...no.” _Elm, shut up!_

But it was too late; Harriet was interested. “Ooo, where does our fearless leader come from? C’mon Elm, gimme the dirt.”

“Elm, I forbid you to say anything.” His voice had grown sharp, carrying an edge to it that his friend didn’t want to mess with.

She shrugged. “Sorry Hare, captain’s orders.”

“Damn. I was actually hoping to get to know him a bit more.”

“Sorry to disappoint,” Clover grumbled, slamming the door on the way out. He directed his feet to the cabins, glowering enough that even Marrow didn’t try to talk to him when he passed. He felt a spike of guilt when he noticed the younger operative’s tail sagging downwards. But he could apologize later. Right now, he needed to cool off.

He jerked the door to his and Qrow’s shared room open and went straight to the case where Kingfisher lay. A quick flick of the fingers and he had the case open. Breathing in deeply, he concentrated on relaxing. _Just go through the motions until you feel better. You’re their leader, not their friend. You don’t owe them an explanation._ His deft fingers began to check his weapon, making sure the line was still in good shape and lay in it’s reel properly. The hook was still sharp and free of rust, and the mechanical parts worked just fine.

With that done, he lay Kingfisher back in its case and turned to see what Qrow was up to. 

The merman was sitting in his bunk, fiddling with his jewelry. When Clover looked a little closer, he realized that Qrow looked almost scared.

“Qrow? You okay?”

“Are...are you mad?”

Clover cleared his throat. “I was a little frustrated, but I’m fine now. Why?”

“Okay. Just making sure.”

 _You didn’t answer the question._ “I’m sorry if you thought I was mad at you. Really though, it’s nothing.”

“You can...talk about it. If you want.”

Clover drew a deep breath. _Well, I guess it's better than talking about the other things._ He took a seat next to Qrow. “It's a little complicated. I was just talking with Harriet, and Elm reminded me that I’m still hiding things from her and the rest of them. Even the things that Elm knows are limited.”

“What kind of things?”

“Mostly about my past. Where I come from, who my parents were.” He drew a sigh. “When I first joined the academy, I realized really quickly that my life was very different from the rest of them. While I was freezing my butt off fishing for my pa, they were learning how to run businesses and how to fight. They saw huntsman work as something honorable. I just saw it as an escape.” he gave a wry chuckle. “That, and the fact that the few people who did know where i came from all claimed I was only there because of my semblance. Not because of any skill I had. That...made me angry.”

“Why though? Their opinion doesn’t matter.”

“It upset me, because I used to think it was true. And I don't want my team to think I’m only their leader because of my luck.”

“Clover, nobody who knows you believes that. I know Summer doesn’t. And I may not have seen you in action much, but I know that you never half-ass things. You put your whole heart into everything you do. Even good luck couldn’t get you to where you are now. Only skill can do that.”

They were silent for a moment, while Clover absorbed what Qrow had said. Then he gave a quiet laugh and leaned against the mer. “When did you get so optimistic?”

“What, you don’t like it?”

“Actually, I think it’s just what I needed.”

Qrow laid his head on Clover’s shoulder. “Lucky you.”


	9. In Which Fights Ensue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for angst

The journey progressed. Qrow kept a low profile, mostly spending his time practicing his transformations, and fighting with his new knife. Over time, he learned how to transform into his mer form without losing specific pieces of clothing. Which turned out to be very handy, as he could keep his knife with him without having to pick it up after transforming.

The rest of the Ace-Ops gave him his space, which he could tell Clover was very grateful for. The only one who really sought him out was Marrow, and even though he didn’t go about it the best way, he had nothing but good intentions. Even so, Qrow only let him stick around for sparring practice. Which he needed a lot of. And marrow’s innocently harsh comments, though grating, were helpful.

In addition to this, he kept a bit of a distance between himself and Clover. Clover’s silent anger was still bothering him, as well as Ozpin’s observations. There were always friendly conversations before they went to sleep, and Qrow got to hear about how Clover had found his mom. And there was the occasional swimming competition when they got to dock. But other than that, their contact was limited to training and meals. 

Clover didn’t quite understand it, but assumed it was for a good reason. 

But then, two weeks into their journey, things came to a head. 

It was a normal day. Everyone was taking time off from training. Unless you counted Clover and Elm’s arm wrestling competitions (most of which Elm won). Qrow was watching from a distance. But something felt off. His hunter instinct tingled, and he kept glancing at the water. 

“You sense it too?” 

Qrow jumped, whipping around to see Vine coming up behind him. _Dude, you’re creepy enough_. He turned around, facing the water. “I can’t say for sure. My instincts are a little dulled in human form. But I feel like something’s out there.”

“According to Hare, we’re fast approaching the Darklands. Look.” He pointed to the storm clouds in the distance. “Have you ever seen a storm like that?”

Qrow examined the clouds, noting how the tiny flashes of lightning seemed to have a red tint to them. “Creepy.”

“Indeed. I think we can expect new challenges soon.”

The ship jolted, and one of Vine’s arua vines wrapped around Qrow and the railing, keeping them both on their feet. 

Beneath them the sea roiled, a black shape drifting out from underneath them. 

“Speak of the devil.”

“Battle stations!” Clover’s voice rang out. The vine released, and both men ran to the center of the deck, where Elm was already standing with her weapon ready. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Marrow running to the front of the ship, Fetch at the ready. Clover joined Harriet in the control room, checking the instruments for the grimm’s location. 

“It's port-side!” he yelled. And then, as if that were his cue, an enormous head heaved up from the waves. A leviathan. 

“I've never seen one this huge!” Elm exclaimed. 

“I have,” Qrow said, already analyzing it for chinks in its armor. 

The leviathan launched itself forward, aiming straight for the group. “Stay!” came Marrow’s voice. It slowed in it’s advance until it froze in place. Clover and Harriet darted out from the control room, Harriet charging up to use her semblance. “Elm!” she yelled, and the taller woman got ready for impact. Once charged, Harriet became a bolt of lightning, launching straight at the powerhouse, who caught and redirected her towards the monster. One well placed punch, and the leviathan was reeling backwards, Marrow having let it go. 

Vine and Elm braced everyone as the monster made the boat rock with its writhing. Qrow and Clover were both being held in place by Elm. “Qrow. Remember that time we almost caught that shark?”

Qrow smirked. “How could I forget?”

“I’m thinking we do something similar.”

“You do realize this thing is bigger than the boat, right? It’ll snap your weapon in half.”

“Not if Elm shoots it first.”

Qrow sighed. “You’re crazy, Lucky Charm.”

“Might be crazy enough for it to work. On my signal, lead it to the bow of the ship.”

By this time the grimm was starting to recover enough to roar at them. While Marrow distracted it with Fetch, Qrow got a running start and dove over the railing and into the water. 

From down here he could see the body of the beast, kicking and writhing in the water. Kicking as hard as he could, he swam to the front of the boat and resurfaced, waiting to hear Clover’s command. Not long after, his tail formed.

All he could see was Marrow’s back, but he could hear everyone’s voices. It was impossible to tell what was happening from just that, but judging from the monster’s pained cries, things were going well. 

A particularly strong blow sent it flying towards Qrow, forcing him to dodge out of the way. “Qrow!” came Clover’s call. Showtime. 

He swam right up to the beast, catching it’s eye. He taunted it with a few flourishes of his tail. Which worked a little too well. The beast recovered and snapped, forcing Qrow to dart in the opposite direction. 

A glance over his shoulder told him that the leviathan was now following him, keeping just ahead of the boat. He could vaguely make out the blurry outline of Clover casting Kingfisher’s line, and a moment later it wrapped around the leviathan’s dorsal fin, bringing it up short. This made it panic some more, and in his distraction Qrow couldn’t dodge its teeth in time. Its fang burned as it scraped his side, but that wasn’t enough to impede his ability.

He twirled away from it, drawing his knife at the same time, resulting in slashing the leviathan’s face. It jerked away, putting more distance between them, and he resumed his flight. 

From above the waves, he could hear Clover’s voice. But what he was yelling was almost impossible to tell. Too late, he realized it was Elm’s cue. 

The water exploded.

Qrow was flung to the side, only catching himself after several flips. When the dizziness faded away he saw that the leviathan was already disintegrating. Above him came the sound of cheers, and a mental check confirmed that his injuries were not as bad as they could be. 

Sheathing his knife with a smile, he swam up to the surface. The first thing he saw was Clover’s eyes, clearly searching for him. He smiled, then flashed a thumbs up. “Went even better than with the shark!” he yelled. 

Qrow shrugged. “I know that was originally my idea, but I didn’t think you'd use me as bait for something this big.”

“If you’re good at it, why stop?”

They shared a laugh, completely ignored by the other four Ace-Ops. “You should come up, that water looks freezing,” Clover said around a chuckle. 

“You know it doesn’t bother me.” Even so, Qrow dove, deeper and deeper to get a good start. Once he got a good distance, he turned and with powerful strokes of his tail, launched himself back up to the surface. He breached the water with a tremendous splash and caught the railing in his right hand, swinging himself over onto the deck. He had legs again before he even hit the wooden floor. 

Everyone stared in awe. 

“Uh, sorry about,” Qrow gestured to the mess of scales and water at his feet. 

“It’s fine mer,” Harriet waved him off, still looking a little disgusted. “Marrow will clean it up.”

“No I won't!”

“Chill you guys,” Clover said, advancing towards Qrow. “Qrow and I’ll take care of it.” He reached out, no doubt aiming for the mer’s shoulder. But before he could, Qrow backed away. 

“Y-yeah. I’ll uh, go get the stuff.” And without waiting for a reply he walked off, hoping that the blood wasn’t soaking through his shirts. 

Clover didn't want to admit it, but he was hurt by Qrow’s refusal. 

He fisted the rejected hand, as though it physically stung. It almost did. But he simply pasted on a smile and turned to his team. “Well, now that that’s over, better keep on high alert. Harriet, as you were. Vine, Marrow, take the fore and aft. Elm, switch out with Harriet in an hour.”

“Yes sir,” they all said in unison. 

Once they all scattered to their positions, Marrow complaining about how they always foisted duties onto him, Clover advanced towards the cabins. He stopped by his and Qrow’s first, contemplating going in. Everything about what had just happened was bothering him, and it was causing old wounds to ache. But the soldier in him refused to let him show his heart, and he decided against it. In fact, he tried to erase the whole event from his mind.

But everything reminded him of Qrow. The storage room, with the tub still sitting in the corner. The scales he set to mopping up. The entire damn ocean. 

Finally he couldn’t take it anymore. 

He dropped the mop against the railing and trotted to their cabin, uncaring of anyone that might be staring. With three sharp knocks, he opened the door. “Qrow I-” He stopped short. 

“Shit, C-Clover!”

Qrow’s upper wardrobe was lying strewn on the floor, along with the first aid kit. Currently, Qrow was trying to patch up a huge burn on the back of his shoulder. But that was only one of many. And going down his side was a long, painful looking gash. 

“Qrow, how did-?”

The shorter man shrugged the uninjured shoulder. “I guess with the adrenaline, I didn’t realize how bad the cut was. And, well, Timber’s rockets are pretty hot even in the water.”

With a sigh, Clover sat down behind him, taking the bandage from his hand. He began tending to the burns, working to suppress his feelings. 

But at one point he must have pressed too hard, because Qrow gave a tiny grunt of pain, and pulled away. “Sorry,” he whispered, because that was all he could manage at the moment. 

“'S fine.”

“No it’s not.”

“...what's not?”

Clover wanted to slap himself. The words had come, unbidden. _Well, might as well just let it out._ He drew a deep breath. 

“Stop acting like you’re fine. Like nothing's wrong. Stop shutting me out.”

Qrow shifted uncomfortably. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes you do. You’ve been doing it since we were kids.”

The merman pulled away and turned around. “Seriously, what are you talking about?”

"Qrow, you can’t just hide stuff like this from me. I’m your teammate.”

At this, Qrow frowned. “I’m not one of your little Aces. C’mon, Clover, I thought we were beyond that.”

“I thought so too. Long ago. But you pushed me away then too.”

When Qrow still looked confused, Clover barreled on.

“I would have stayed you know.” Clover swallowed the growing lump in his throat. “That day, when I told you that I was going to Atlas Academy. I came to you, hoping you would give me a reason to stay. And I would have. But...you pushed me away.”

Qrow shook his head. “Cloves, I was only doing what I thought was-”

“Don’t give me that crap. I never wanted to be this,” he gestured to his Atlas uniform. “I only ever wanted to find my mom and live in that little village with you.”

“And you did. You might never have found her if you hadn’t gone.”

Clover shook his head. “I would have found her regardless. She was in Vale right around the time I would have started at Beacon.”

“I couldn’t have known that!”

“You could've known how I felt about you!”

“I…” Qrow looked away, scowling. But if Clover wasn't mistaken, there were tears gathering in his eyes. 

He couldn’t take it anymore and got up to leave. Ignoring Qrow’s protests.

He wandered out to the deck. Vine stood at the bow, vigilant as ever. “I’ll relieve you. Go rest,” Impressively, he kept the emotion out of his voice. 

Vine nodded and left, leaving the deck blissfully empty. 

Clover leaned against the railing, watching the sun dip into the horizon. She painted the sky and water a brilliant pink. But Clover couldn’t appreciate it. 

Tears of anger and sorrow dripped into the raging ocean; a perfect mirror of his mind. 

_Why can’t he let me in? Even though I’ve loved him for so long?_


	10. In Which Another Promise is Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lil more angst, but happy end. 
> 
> Trigger warning (?) self hate.

Qrow sat in his bunk, waiting for Clover to come back in. But he stayed up all night and nothing. Finally he flopped onto the thin mattress and tried to sleep, the sky just beginning to turn the color of robin’s eggs.

But his thoughts kept him awake.

_I only ever tried to help him. How was I supposed to know about all that if he didn’t tell me?_

And then that voice spoke; the one that sounded a lot like himself, but darker, angrier. _He didn't tell you because he saw you for what you are. Misfortune. That’s why he never came back. Why Raven left. Why Taiyang pushed you away. Why Summer nearly lost the baby. They only ever tolerated you because they wanted to feel good about themselves. ‘I’ll take him on so that no one else has to suffer.’ That’s how it always goes, right?_

He clapped his hands over his ears, but he couldn't shut out his own thoughts. Finally, his mind wandered to the scampi they had eaten the other night, along with Elm’s comments that the secret was a bit of white wine. Without thinking, his feet led him to the galley. One short search later, and he found the bottle. 

The door opened just as he uncorked it. 

“Y’know you can get in a lot of trouble for stealing rations.” 

Qrow sighed, shifting so that he was sitting cross-legged. “Then help a guy out and don’t tell Clover you saw me here.”

Elm chuckled. “It’s also against the rules to drink while on an active mission.”

He turned around, fixing her with a tired stare. “I’m not one of you guys.”

“No,” she admitted, sitting across from him. “I guess that only makes one of us that’s breaking the rules.” Before he could ask, she gently lifted the bottle from his hands and took a generous swig. She passed it back, but Qrow was too shocked to do anything. 

“I came down here to get breakfast for everyone. Since we’re partners in crime, how about we become partners in the kitchen too?”

“Uh, sure,” Qrow mumbled. He took the tiniest sip, re-corked it, and laid the bottle back in its place. 

Elm busied him with frying up the eggs while she got the toast ready. And even when he missed the pan and dribbled egg on the floor, she took it all in stride. 

After cleaning up the glass she had shattered, she turned to him. “So you know what’s wrong with Clover?”

“Uh, no. Why would I know that?”

“Because he stormed out of your room last night and then spent the rest on the deck. Even took all the night watches. I assumed that meant the two of you were fighting.”

“Oh.” That was all he could say. Surprise and guilt swirled around in his head. She’s more blunt than Marrow.

She gave a good natured chuckle. “Fights are a part of life. What’s important is that you make up quickly. Clover told me that.”

“Yeah, he would have that point of view.” He sighed. “Guess I’m just not used to having real relationships.”

Elm’s hand clapped onto his shoulder. “Take heart young mer! Things will work out, you’ll see.”

“Yeah, sure.” He tried to appear stoic, but a tiny smile slipped through. 

After some consideration, Qrow decided to take Elm’s advice. But unfortunately for him Clover didn’t show up at breakfast. 

Or lunch. 

_This boat is tiny, where the hell could he have gone?_

He had decided not to actively look for the man, under the assumption that they would run into each other within the next few minutes. But the longer the day wore on, the less likely it seemed he would get the chance. And the worse he felt. His heart simply wouldn't calm down. It was mid afternoon before they really saw each other. 

Marrow burst into his room, just as Qrow was cleaning his knife. Using Kingfisher’s tools of course. 

“Captain says to meet in the controls room. The Gene-”

Qrow was already out the door. 

When he got to the controls room, Clover and Harriet were bent over the center console. Looking at what, Qrow couldn’t tell, and he didn’t really care. 

The pair looked up, but Clover’s teal orbs only gave him a cursory glance. “Elm, good. The General sent out a message that alters our plan a little. I wanted us all here to see it, except for Vine, since he's on watch. I trust you’ll tell him?”

“Of course.” 

“Great.” he turned back to the table, pressing a button. A holographic message popped up and the five of them gathered around. “Our original plan had us waiting for the main force to get here before we began reconnaissance. But it turns out, General ironwood managed to gather his forces much quicker than anticipated. So, as soon as we get there, Qrow will begin the reconnaissance part of the mission. And, if possible, will take one of us with him. As soon as the main force and Summer get here, the real operation starts. That’s when Qrow will lead us through the castle, and Summer will deliver the final blow. Everyone clear on that?”

Yes sir,” everyone but Qrow answered. He only gave a nod as acknowledgement. Which Clover likely missed, since he was still not looking at the shorter man. 

“Good. We’re only a few hours out by the looks of things. And Summer’s transport should get here tomorrow morning. Oh, and Qrow? There was an addendum to the message that’s apparently from Ozpin.”

“Yeah?”

“It just says, ‘make sure Qrow remembers to utilize all his abilities on this mission’...winky face.”

Qrow could feel all the color draining out of his cheeks. “Uh...okay then.” _That bastard is totally talking about the mer’s kiss thing, isn’t he?_

“And that wraps up the briefing. Everyone be ready. You’re dismissed.”

As the rest of the group dispersed, Qrow’s hand shot out to catch Clover before he could get away. But it seemed that Clover had a similar idea. Their hands met in the middle.

They both jumped back, muttering apologies. “Uh, would you mind,” Qrow pointed to the door.

“No, not at all.” Clover gestured for him to lead the way.

They left the room, but not before Qrow noticed Elm shooting him a thumbs up. He led them over the deck and towards the cabins, not stopping until they stood in their shared quarters.

For a long time, they just stood there.

_I had all this time to prepare what I was going to say to him, and now I’m totally blanking! C'mon brain, don’t be useless for once!_

"I have to apologize,” Clover said, only just above a whisper. “I should never have yelled at you. And I should have come and talked to you the moment I cooled down. I just...I didn’t know what to say that wouldn’t sound like an excuse.”

“Yeah,” Qrow said with a sigh. “I get that.”

“I should have come back sooner. When we were nineteen, and you...kissed me. I didn’t get it. I thought you were pushing me away when you told me to go to Atlas. And then all of a sudden you were being affectionate, and it was messing with me too much. And then i thought maybe it was just something that mer do, and it didn’t really mean anything, and I-”

Qrow shushed him with his hand. "I know, I know. And yeah, I could have been more honest about how I felt about you. I thought I was doing the right thing back then. I let you go because I thought it was the best thing that could happen to you. I didn’t think I was worth keeping you from what you could become.

Clover, gentle but firm, took his hand. “You’re always worth it to me."

 _No, that is not fair! No one can be that smooth!_ Qrow rubbed the back of his neck, trying to hide his blush. But it didn’t escape the other man’s sharp eyes.

He lifted the mer’s chin, forcing eye contact. “Qrow. I’ve wanted to say this since we were kids. But…”

“But we have a job to do, and can’t let this get in the way of that. Right?”

Clover sighed. “I want to. I want to tell the world how I feel about you. But if I let anyone know...I feel that if I even say it aloud, then you’re a known weakness of mine. And neither of us can have any weaknesses while on this mission.”

"I know.” Qrow caught his other hand and folded them both between his palms. “I normally would say screw the rules. But I get it. This isn’t the right time."

“But it might be all the time we have.”

"I know that."

Clover let his head fall forwards, so that their foreheads were pressed together. "Just promise me something, okay? Promise me that after this operation is over, that you'll let me tell you everything."

"Only if you promise to make it out alive."

A pause. And then, more confident than he had ever been; "I promise."

“Then, for now...this will have to do.”

And then, shaking a little, Qrow stood on his toes. Clover understood and met him halfway, pressing their lips together. 

It was nothing like Qrow imagined kissing Clover would be like. It was a simple pressure; soft, but needful. And it was over in a second. He peered at the taller man through his damp lashes, catching a glimpse of teal before Clover’s lips were on him again. This time ever so gently sucking his lower lip. Strong hands pulled free and cradled his elbows. His own hands found Clover’s upper arms, relishing in the feeling of strong muscles under one and fabric under the other.

This time it lasted until they had to part for air. Clover let out a breath that was closer to a sob, and then pushed Qrow's bangs out of the way. Just enough to plant another kiss on his alabaster skin.

“Y’know that message from Ozpin?” Qrow whispered, loathe to break the perfect silence.

“Hm?” Clover was preoccupied, mapping out his face with kisses.

“He was talking about a mer’s blessing.” He pulled away a little. “Hey, pay attention.”

“Fine,” he mock pouted.

 _So cute!_ Qrow cleared his throat and went on. “A lot of humans seem to think that a mer’s kiss will keep a human from drowning. And it’s true to an extent. But really, it’s an ability that a mer can pass on to one human. The ability to be with them beneath the waves. And it can be passed on a variety of ways, but a kiss is the most popular. I’ve heard Raven call it a Soul Bond.”

Clover’s brow furrowed. “Is that why I-”

“Why you’ve been able to be underwater longer than most? Yeah, I think so.”

“So, that day...you were giving me your blessing?”

Qrow shrugged. “I guess so. Must have been really weak, since you can’t breathe underwater, but I passed on a little bit of it. I actually wasn’t even aware I was doing it. Pretty rare, but that can happen.”

Clover chuckled. “You should be more careful.”

“I guess my body knew something I didn't.” He leaned up again, capturing another kiss.

Another chuckle, this time, against Qrow’s mouth. “Lucky me.”


	11. In Which Qrow Gives Life Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> So sorry I've fallen behind on updates.  
> But I'm back! And hopefully regular updates will resume.  
> 

They tried to spend the rest of the day as though nothing had happened. 

Keyword, tried.

Their eyes kept seeking each other out. And when they happened to look at the same time they would exchange smiles; Clover lighting up brighter than the sun, and Qrow just on the border of shyness. 

But they didn’t have time to revel in their newfound feelings. 

Just as Marrow was putting dinner on the table, Elm burst in. “Clover. We’re here.”

The entire room fell silent. Clover’s eyes automatically sought out Qrow’s, but the merman wasn’t paying attention. He had a solemn look of determination on his face. 

_I wonder if it’s all sinking in,_ the leader thought to himself. He stood and turned to the rest of the team. “Looks like it’s go time”

Everyone took a few bites of their sandwiches (pretty much the extent of Marrow’s cooking skills), and ran out onto the deck. 

The storm that had floated on the horizon for the past day was now directly above them. Instead of blue, the sky was completely black and red. And in the distance, a castle rose from black cliffs. 

“There it is.” Clover said.

Qrow’s hand closed over his. Their fingers interlocked, Qrow’s slender ones squeezing until it almost hurt. He tried to squeeze back. _It’ll be okay. It has to._

“Harriet, Marrow, I want you both in the controls room. Vine and Elm, take the sides. Watch for any potential threat. Qrow and I will get ready to begin reconnaissance.”

Everyone gave weak ‘yes sirs’. Even Qrow, which he found a little concerning. While everyone else scrambled to their positions, they remained in their spots, staring at the water. 

“I want to go with you.” Clover rushed the words out. “Ozpin said it might be a good idea for you to be accompanied. And I’m the only one who can.” He looked to Qrow. “Right?”

“Yeah, that’s true. But...I don’t know”

“What?” Clover shifted closer.

“It’s that thing you said earlier. About not having weaknesses. I’m afraid that having you there, in the crossfire, might affect my ability to finish this.”

“I see. I feel the opposite. That having you where I could see you would be more reassuring.”

Qrow nodded. “That makes sense.” 

“How about this. I’ll go with you, but only up to the castle. I’ll guard our exit; keep your back covered.”

Qrow nodded. “That’ll work.”

“If you’re gonna go,'' Harriet's voice said behind them, “You’d better go now. Our scan picked up a lot of grimm in the area. But right now you’ve got a hole to swim through.”

Clover nodded, then turned to Qrow. “Ready?”

The mer checked to make sure his knife was strapped to his hip, and then to Clover’s to check for Kingfisher. “Ready.”

They dove over the railing. When Clover glanced back, he saw Harriet, giving a salute. 

Something was off about these waters. 

It wasn't cold, but it wasn’t exactly warm either. It was just sort of running over them in a chilling embrace that was felt in the brain more than the skin. 

Qrow kept a firm hold on Clover’s hand, being careful to swim at a pace at which he could keep up. Shapes loomed in the darkness before them, but they were just far enough ahead that they were safe. _I guess having Clover here with me is really affecting my mood. They probably would have been all over me if I was alone._ He glanced back, and Clover flashed him one of those beautiful smiles. 

The waters got darker and darker, until Qrow was certain Clover couldn’t see a thing anymore. Even he was having trouble. But before they ran into any real problems, Qrow was just able to make out a wall in front of them, covered in jagged stones. 

He picked up the pace, getting them there in the blink of an eye. Both he and Clover gingerly touched the stones, realizing that they were rough with barnacles and various other underwater life. They exchanged a look and swam upwards. 

Just before they broke the surface, Clover pulled on Qorw’s hand, stopping him. Once he had the mer’s attention, he pointed up at the castle looming above them. Qrow looked, and immediately saw what was concerning him. 

A lone figure was standing on a parapet just above them, a dark scorpion tail flicking back and forth behind it. 

Both of them dove deeper. 

Qrow turned to Clover and shrugged in a ‘what now?’ gesture. But Clover was already spinning around in the water, apparently looking for something. He seemed to have found it, and began pulling Qrow through the water along the jagged wall. Qrow followed, keeping an eye on the figure above them. _He must be the one we saw in the recon footage. Tyrian I think?_

He turned back to watch Clover. Wonder how he’s doing. He’s gotta be running out of steam by now.

Clover stopped, pointing to a gap in the rocks just big enough for them to fit through if they squeezed. Qrow grinned and led the way. 

The gap led to a tunnel that curved upwards and widened into what looked like the inside of a stone well. Gray light shone on them as they swam upwards, Clover’s grip growing lighter. Qrow noticed the change, and pulled him up so they were side by side, then snaked an arm around his waist. Five beats of his powerful tail, and they broke the surface. 

Clover immediately began gasping for breath. Qrow scanned the area and saw that they were now in the center of a perfectly round room. The pool they were floating in seemed to be a cistern, sunk into the floor. 

After making sure they were alone, Qrow led him over to the side and silently urged him onto the ground. He immediately began coughing up water. Qrow slid out of the pool and rubbed circles on his back. “That’s it. Get it all out.” 

It was a solid minute before Clover could gather up enough air to breathe properly. “You okay?” Qrow asked.

“Yeah,” he answered weakly. “Ahem. Yeah, I’m good. Just,” another weak cough, “swallowed a lot I guess.”

“Your body’s probably still adjusting to the change.” Qrow glared at the black pool they had just surfaced from and lifted his fin from it, watching the dark droplets drip back in. “This water probably isn’t helping matters.”

“I wonder what it is,” Clover said, absently. Qrow noted that he already sounded a lot better. 

“Don’t wanna stick around to find out.” His tail gave one last shake and turned to legs. They stood, Qrow helping Clover to his feet. “So...I guess I go on from here alone.”

Clover nodded. “You’ll do great. Here,” he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny case, along with his scroll. He opened the case, revealing tiny earpieces. “Put this in, and we’ll be able to communicate. I’ll also be able to track your movements from here.”

“That’s not stalker-ish at all,” Qrow answered, taking the earpiece. 

Clover smirked. “Gotta make sure you don’t get into more trouble than usual.”

“Right.” he tried to suppress a smirk. _As if you didn’t get us into more than enough trouble as kids._

“Now, to set up surveillance.” Clover reached for Qrow’s scroll, clicked a few settings, and then handed it back. “Slide it into your scroll holder and it’ll record everything, as well as map out your route. You remember what you’re looking for?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve got it,” Qrow waved him off. “You’re not my mom.”

Clover cuffed his shoulder. “The way you act sometimes, you could use some mothering.” 

They grew somber for a moment. In reality, Qrow didn’t want to leave Clover behind. So many things could go wrong with them on their own. And the mer dreaded to think about either of them running into that scorpion murderer guy alone. But Clover was right; this mission was about stealth. And the best way to get that done was with only one. 

“Well, if you run into trouble, let me know right away.” Clover was clearly trying to appear soldierly, but was totally failing. Qrow could still see the concern in his eyes, and the way his voice ever so slightly shook. 

“I will. But if I ask you to leave without me, you will. Right?” It wasn’t a question, but Qrow did his best to phrase it like one. 

Clover nodded. “But only if you’ve got a way out too.”

Guess that’s the best I can expect. “Well then. Wish me luck.”

Clover squeezed his hand. “You’ve got me here, don’t you?”

“Shut up.”

Everything was either red or black. 

Qrow guessed that the walls were actually white, but with the only light source being the red storm outside, it bathed the entire palace in an eerie shade of blood. 

The waning sunlight deepened the shadows, making them seem as if they went on forever. Qrow stuck to them, his entire body on high alert. He knew it was ridiculous, but he couldn't help but imagine eyes staring out at him from behind. 

He traveled first through several hallways. Almost none of them had rooms leading off of them, and any that did only had broad archways instead of doors. He peeked through each of them, seeing the same room over and over again. Only one room had anything different. Candles lined the entire room, and several tables full of scientific equipment. A man stood at one of them, his back turned. He was clearly too absorbed in his work, so Qrow moved on. 

Finally, one hallway ended in a heavy looking door. No way I can get through that without making noise, he thought to himself. He glanced around, then noticed that the window closest to the door had a latch. Maybe I can just get around it. 

Qrow took a glance around, and after a pause to make sure the scientist guy was still busy, he slipped through the window. There were plenty of ledges to hold onto, and from the looks of things, he was on the opposite side of the castle now. But on this side, there was something even more disturbing. 

Below him, half hidden among jagged rocks and cliffs, were black pools, reflecting the red sky above. That in itself was almost expected at this point. But what bothered him, what made him almost lose his grip on the castle, were the enormous beowolfs that were sliding out from the depths. 

_Don’t think about it, don’t think about it. Not what you're here for. Just keep going._

He slid further along the wall towards the next window. As he got closer, he could see that the room he was approaching had a long table and something that was almost like a crystalline black altar at the end. The room was empty, so he nudged the window open and dropped soundlessly onto the floor.

And it was only then that he realized he wasn’t alone.

A little girl with mint colored hair was crouched in the corner, sniffling. She hadn’t noticed Qrow yet, and he honestly wasn’t sure what to do. _Is she lost? No, no way she got this far away from civilization. Did they kidnap her? What for? Or does she belong to someone who lives here?_

He inched closer, until finally she noticed him. A green bruise spanned across her cheek. _Gods, she looks the same age as Yang._ He held his finger up in a shushing motion. “It’s okay,” he whispered. “I won’t hurt you.”

“Who are you?” she whispered. 

“Just an explorer. What’re you doing here?”

She huddled further into the corner. “I live here. With Cinder.”

“Is that so?” he sat where he was, hoping that would make him seem less threatening. I wonder if she means Salem. “What’s your name?”

She hesitated for a moment, then copied his cross legged position. “Emerald.”

“Nice to meet you Emerald. I’m Qrow. Do your parents live here?”

Emerald shook her head. “Don’t have parents. Just got Cinder...and Mercury, I guess.”

“I see. Were you hurt? Is that why you were crying?”

Emerald immediately got defensive. “I wasn’t crying.”

Qrow gave a gentle smile. “It’s okay to cry. Adults cry too sometimes.” He tried not to think about the last time he had cried. Back when he thought he’d never see Raven or Clover again. 

She sniffled again, and swiped a hand across her yes. “Tyrian says Cinder’s not coming back. That she’ll be punished if she does.” The tears started anew, and she turned away. 

“Hey, It’s okay.”

“He’s scary. I don’t like him.”

“Who?”

“Tyrian.”

 _Right, scorpion guy. I’m amazed she hasn’t run away yet._ “Is he the one who hurt you?”

“No.”

“That’s good.” _I wonder if I can sneak her out of here. But then where would she go after that? She said herself she doesn’t have parents, and I can’t exactly take care of her myself. But I can’t just let her stay here. What if she gets caught in the crossfire?_ Then something else occurred to him. “Hey, you said something about a person named Mercury. How old are they?”

“Same as me, I think,” Emerald shrugged. She seemed to have relaxed quite a bit, but still seemed a little on the defensive. In a way, she kind of reminded Qrow of Raven when they were young.

 _So that makes two kids we’ve gotta watch out for._ “Well, thanks for talking to me, Miss Emerald. But I really should leave before this Tyrian fellow finds me. I would hate to have a run in with him. Mind telling me the way out?”

Emerald squinted at him suspiciously, but answered. “Just out this door, all the way down the hall, right, down the big staircase, and through the big round room.”

Interesting. Maybe I should just ask. “If you don’t mind my asking, why don't you just leave this place if they scare you so much?”

She pulled her knees back up to her chest. “Cinder said to stay here. And they’d find me if I ran away.” 

_So she’s got a healthy fear of Salem and her subordinates, plus enough loyalty for one of them to stay in a place that scares her. Guess I can sort of relate._ “Okay. Do what you want. But if you get the chance to leave, you should take it.” He looked her directly in the eye as he said this, hoping that she would understand. _Maybe the operation will be the way out she needs._

A chirping noise right in his ear made Qrow jump. “Qrow, you okay? You’ve been in one spot for a long time.” Clover’s voice came through the comms. 

He answered with a touch to his earpiece. “Yeah, fine.”

Emerald’s eyes squinted even more. “Who are you talking to?”

“No one,”he said a little too quickly. 

She obviously didn’t believe him. _Good job Qrow. can't even fool a kid._

She hopped up and scurried through the door before he could catch her. “Tyrian! Some guy’s here!”

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit._

He scrambled to his feet, and made a split second decision to take the front exit. _Clover should have my route up till now mapped, so I just need to get the front entrance, and the mission will be a success._

Knife drawn, he followed Emerald out the door, but blazed past her down the hall. She was still yelling for the faunus, so he figured the more distance between them, the better.

He touched his earpiece. “Clover, I’m taking the front exit. Go on without me and wait under the cliffs.”

“Roger that. But if I don’t see you in fifteen minutes, I’m coming in after you.” 

You’d better not. 

Qrow followed Emerald’s instructions to the letter, and was halfway down the staircase before he heard anything besides her yelling. Hurried footsteps in hot pursuit echoed down the hall. He got to the end of the staircase and partway down the next hallway before the figure caught up with him. And, to his disappointment, it was the faunus serial killer. 

He skidded to a stop as the faunus, Tyrian, crashed into the round room through a side door. The faunus giggled, almost like a child being given a new toy. 

“Out of my way,” Qrow growled, flashing his knife. 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” the scorpion answered, his eyes turning from yellow to purple. Then he lunged, his tail snapping forwards. 

Qrow ducked down and rolled out of the way, shifting to his feet and sweeping his leg out. His leg caught on the scorpion’s foot, but didn’t fully trip him. He only stumbled forward a little and then whipped around, giving an appreciative giggle.

“You’re quick.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Qrow muttered, still crouched on the floor, waiting for his opponent's next move. His back was to the door, and it was still too far away. “You’re Tyrian Callows, aren’t you?”

“At your service,” The scorpion gave a mock bow. “And to whom do I have the pleasure of speaking to?”

“No one important.” He glanced around, trying to determine what he could use to help in his fight. But he wasn’t given any time, as the scorpion lunged at him again, this time leading with his outstretched hand. Which, Qrow just barely had time to notice, was glowing purple with aura. 

He answered with a swipe of his knife, the blade catching on a curved blade he didn’t realize was there. _Must've drawn it mid-strike._ He tumbled back, the faunus in pursuit. “Well, seeing as how you’re an intruder in my lady’s palace, I personally would like to know.” They broke apart, Qrow holding out the knife defensively, Tyrian crouched and ready to strike. He was no longer grinning, and his voice had carried an edge of anger in it.

Qrow got a better look at the blades framing his opponent's fists. They looked almost like a scorpion’s pincers, sharp and deadly. “Just an amature huntsman passing through. I saw quite a lot of grimm in the area, but didn’t expect to find a palace. Just thought I’d explore a little.” 

“Hmm,” The faunus hummed. “I don’t believe you. Ah well. Doesn’t really matter,” A grin spread over his face, “since you’ll be dead in a few minutes.”

Qrow barely had time to prepare before Tyrian was on him and swinging his bladed fists with gusto, giving little laughs and cackles of pleasure. Qrow deflected them with his knife, allowing himself to be backed into the main foyer. 

But the murderer must have realized what he was doing, because his tail shot out again, this time extending over Qrow’s shoulder. When he drew it back, it wrapped around Qrow’s wrist and yanked the knife from his hand. 

Qrow stumbled, back, taking up a fighting stance. His eyes scanned for the knife, but it was now at the center of the round room, Tryian between them. Shit. 

A glance over his shoulder to gauge the distance to the door. Still too far to make a break for it. And no way of knowing what’s right outside. And if I remember correctly, the water’s on the other side. 

He glanced around again, his eye catching on something just before Tyrian swung again. He dodged and aimed a punch at his stomach, causing the faunus to recoil. Which gave him just enough time to run towards his knife. 

Of course Tyrian followed. Qrow glanced over his shoulder, waiting until he pulled back for another punch, and then ducked behind a pillar. As expected, Tyrian’s fist came into contact with the pillar, and Qrow could just hear the telltale crunch of knuckles. 

He closed the distance between himself and the knife and then, faster than he would have thought possible, streaked for the doorway. Tyrian was cradling his hand, completely unaware of the lengthening cracks in the ceiling above him. As Qrow streaked past, giving a parting slice with his knife, the roof crumbled. 

Qrow didn’t stick around long enough to see how bad the damage was. Tyrian’s yelp of pain would likely bring other henchmen running, if Emerad’s cries hadn’t already done that. 

He burst through the doors and barreled down the short hill to what appeared to be a miniature landing strip. Luckily (ha) there wasn’t anyone there. He veered to the right, and found a steep cliff. 

And Clover was only a foot away from him.

“What’re you doing?” Qrow squawked. 

“Coming to get you.” Clover said it as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. He scaled the last few steps of the cliffs and stood beside him. “I told you I was coming for you in fifteen minutes.”

“Didn’t think you were serious.” Also, I’m pretty sure you came straight here, and didn’t wait like you said you would. An angry yell resounded from inside and he sheathed his knife. “I’ll scold you later. We gotta go.” He began scanning the cliffs for the quickest way down, but it was mostly sheer. In fact, the longer he looked, the more impressed he was with Clover’s climbing abilities. 

Right.” Clover gripped Qrow’s hand and began pulling him to their right. 

“Where are you going? There’s nothing but wall th- oh.” They stepped around an outcropping of rock, revealing a thin, downward sloping precipice only just big enough for them to walk on. They slid against the outside wall of the castle, the path sloping more and more until finally they were sliding. Clover still gripped Qrow’s hand, keeping them both stable. Qrow kept an eye on the windows above them as their slide gained more and more speed. 

“Get ready to jump,” Clover called. 

“What?” But before he could answer, Qrow already saw the problem. Their path was coming to a swift end. However the ocean was right there. If they jumped at the right time, they would probably land right in the water. 

“One,” Clover crouched. “Two.” His hand tightened. “Three!” They jumped. 

He braced for impact. But it was still a shock hitting the water. Qrow heard a boom, followed by a ringing, and pain shot through his whole body. Even after his tail formed, he felt too dazed to move. 

Clover’s hand loosened, jarring him from his shock. He pulled the taller man up to his level, cradling his head and checking for injuries. His heart clenched when he saw that Clover’s right arm was bruised and hanging loosely at his side. 

Qrow gave him a tiny shake, and Clover’s eyes fluttered open. He gave a smirk, but Qrow could see he was trying to hide the extent of his pain. With one more glance to the palace to make sure they weren’t being followed, Qrow drew him close and took off towards the ship. 

Clover hissed as Elm wrapped his arm. “Sorry,” she mumbled. “Good news is, it’s just a sprain.” She smiled at Qrow, who had been hovering for the past five minutes. His worried features relaxed a little, but he still wouldn’t let Marrow check him for wounds. 

“C’mon, I gotta make sure you’re not hurt too.” Marrow mumbled. His tail drooped a little, betraying his worry.

“Do as he says Qrow,” Clover said,and though his tone was gentle, Qrow could tell he was keeping back some frustration. “I’m fine, see?”

“I’m not hurt,” Qrow huffed. “But you hit the water really hard.” He turned to Elm. “You checked him for concussion? Broken ribs?” Elm remained as patient as ever. “Of course. Once I bind this up, he’ll be fine.”

Qrow gave in and sat, finally allowing Marrow to check him over. He could tell that the younger man was nervous about being in his team leader’s quarters. His hands were shaking just a little, his tail drooped submissively, and he kept glancing at Clover as though he were expecting him to bite.

Vine came in a moment later and stood at attention. “Clover. I’ve uploaded the info we got from Qrow’s scroll. The General sent a message back saying that they’ll be here by morning.”

“That was fast,” Clover answered, testing out his newly wrapped arm. _Good thing it was just his right arm,_ Qrow thought to himself. At least he’s still got his fighting hand. Because I know he won’t stay out of the fight tomorrow. His jaw clenched and he focused on Marrow's hands. Which were now wiping up the tiniest cut on his knuckles. One he hadn’t even noticed.

“Summer Rose should be here by dawn,” Vine went on. “He said that they’ll be in touch when we’re supposed to launch the attack.”

Clover nodded. “Sounds good. Tell Harriet to keep us at a safe distance. Didn’t see too many grimm on the way back, but we can’t be too careful.” Vine nodded and turned to leave. But at that moment Qrow remembered something. 

“You sent him all the footage I got?”

Vine nodded. 

“Including my run in with the little girl?”

Marrow gave a soft gasp, and Clover and Elm stared at him. 

“I sent him everything.”

Qrow nodded. “Good. The general needs to know that we need to look out for at least two kids.”

“Two? Wait, is that why you were in that one spot for so long?”

Qrow nodded. “I was talking to a youngster named Emerald. From what she said, it seems like there's at least one other kid her age that lives there with her.”

“What exactly did you say to her?”

“Don’t worry, I didn't give away anything important. She was too scared to be truly suspicious. But she’s been trained enough that as soon as I acted off she called for the murderer’s help.”

With one final pat, Marrow placed a band-aid on Qrow’s abused knuckle. “She’s still a little kid though. We’re not actually going to treat her like an enemy, are we?”

Qrow’s eyes darted up to meet Clover, who looked deep in thought. “The General will get the final say on how we treat the inhabitants of the palace. But until further notice, I say treat any kids as civilians. Just be on your guard.”

“Yes sir,” the three Ace-Ops said. Qrow gave a curt nod when Clover’s eyes sought him out. 

“It’s late. Vine, Elm, take first watch. Marrow, switch out with Harriet in a half hour.”

Another chorus of ‘yes sirs’, and they left, Elm pausing to clean up the first aid kit and to shoot a wink at Qrow. 

The door swung closed, and Clover gave a tired sigh. With exhaustion lining his every movement, he took off his unnecessary gear and carefully put them in their places. Qrow watched his every movement and jumped a little when Clover turned to him and tried for a smile. “You should get some sleep. I’ll have you take the next watch.” He walked to his bunk and ran a hand through his feathery tuft of hair.

The mer nodded, but when he stood it was to join Clover on his bunk. He shifted a little, apparently surprised at the action. But when he got over it, their hands sought each other. 

“Hey Cloves?”

“Hm?”

“If the General told you to treat a kid as an enemy, would you do it?”

There was an uncomfortable silence. Clover’s hand tightened, but Qrow could feel his chest tightening with worry. 

“I would trust James to never give me such an order.”

“But what if he did?”

“Qrow, I’m not going to hurt a little girl.” He turned, facing Qrow to give him his full attention. “If she puts you or my team in danger, then I might restrain her. But she’ll be safe in Atlas custody. I promise, no matter what she or the other kid does, I will use the safest methods possible to deal with the situation.”

Qrow breathed a sigh of relief. “Good.” He let his head fall to the taller man’s shoulder. _Not perfect. But I guess that’s the best I can expect from someone who’s had this stuff drilled into them since teenhood. Gotta see what I can do about that._

“‘M tired. “

Clover gave a small chuckle. “Get some rest then.”

Clover was amazed at how warm he felt. He glanced around the room to figure out what had woken him, and realized it was his scroll’s message notification. With a squint at the sudden brightness of the screen he found that it was Marrow, notifying him of the need to switch the watch. 

With a sigh, he looked to the side to find Qrow sprawled out beside him, looking completely at ease. His usual scowl was gone, replaced with blissful peace. _Never really noticed how cute he looked in his sleep. Guess I’ll let him rest._

He got up slowly, uncurling Qrow’s hand from his shirt. After he’d strapped Kingfisher to his hip, he left, careful to remain quiet. 

He walked out onto the deck, the lightening sky to the east catching him off guard. He couldn’t help but admire it as he trotted to the controls room. Expecting to find Harriet or maybe Elm, he was surprised when he opened the door to Marrow standing at the helm, looking about ready to fall asleep. “Need me to take over?” Clover asked, causing the faunus to jump. 

“Oh! N-no, I’m good. Elm could use a break though.” 

Clover grinned, his gaze focused on the younger’s wagging tail. “I’m sure she can handle one more shift. And if not, I can wake Qrow up. 

Marrow nodded, his tail slowly losing its vigor until it was held straight out behind him. 

“What is it?”

“Sir?”

“Your tail is betraying your thoughts again.”

“Oh,” A flush rose to his cheeks, and he reached back to smooth his tail down. “I guess I just...Are you and that mer together now?”

“Not yet.”

“Okay.” Obviously it was a more direct answer than he was expecting. 

“Does that bother you?”

“No.”

Clover’s eyes darted to the tail again. Anyone who didn’t know him would have thought that it hadn’t changed. But Clover could see that it had shifted just a little and was now resting just between his legs. 

“Marrow. You can tell me. We may not be friends, but I still consider you to be under my care. And that includes hearing your thoughts about my choices.”

The younger man shuffled away, allowing Clover to stand at the wheel. “It’s not that I don’t trust him. He seems pretty cool. I just…”

Clover could see the gears working in his head. Then he straightened, his brow furrowed and his tail raised somewhat aggressively. “I just think that he’s becoming a distraction to you.”

“Hm.” Clover raised an eyebrow. _That’s not the truth. Even if he’s learned to control his tail, he still has his tells. Now’s not the time for an interrogation though. I’ll just have to figure it out later. Maybe Harriet knows what’s up with him._ “If that’s how you feel, then I’ll pull back a little. Thanks for being honest with me.”

Marrow nodded. “Well then. If you don’t need anything else, I’ll turn in for the night.”

“You’re dismissed,” Clover nodded as well. He watched from his peripheral vision as he left, noting the slight droop of the faunus’ shoulders. _Crap, maybe I should have talked to him about it more. We can’t have him making mistakes during the operation because of some bottled up feelings._ He breathed in deeply, checking the sonars for grimm in the area. _I should get Harriet to talk to him a little._

The problems with Marrow caused his thoughts to drift back to the near disagreement he had just experienced with Qrow. The things he had said swirled around in his head. Thinking back, he realized he had never truly considered this sort of scenario before. _If Qrow hadn’t brought it up, and made it clear that it bothered him...Would I have done something like that? Would I have blindly followed an order no matter how cruel it may be?_ He huffed. _Sacrifices are sometimes necessary for the greater good. I know that. But hurting a kid, no matter what they might grow up to be, just feels...wrong._

A beep pulled his attention to a different screen. He walked over to it, a message popping up and filling the screen; INCOMING AIRCRAFT. 

He scanned the horizon, his eye falling on the silhouette of an airship. Atlesian. The radio buzzed, the clipped tone of a soldier crackling through. 

_Looks like Summer’s here._


	12. In Which Some Much Needed Mothering Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did I decide to write so many fight scenes?  
> Imagine they're longer and better

“Sup bitches?” Summer sauntered off the thin gangplank that lay between the airship and the boat. 

_Mmkay. Never seen her like this before._

Clover hummed to himself as he went to greet her. “Long time no see,” he said with a grin. 

“Dear, sweet Clover, it has been faaaar too long since I’ve seen you.” Her nonchalant attitude didn’t hold out for long, and both of them started giggling. 

“Whoever thought it was a good idea for you two to meet needs to be shot.” Clover turned to see a very grumpy Qrow shuffling towards them. 

“That’d be Ozpin,” Summer chirped. 

“Oh great, I already want to strangle him.”

Clover frowned. “Why exactly?”

“I’ll tell you later. Did you eat, Sum?’

She shook her head. “Nope. mind showing me the way to the galley? If it’s okay with hunky?”

Her eyes darted to Clover. _Okay, guess I'm hunky._ “That should be fine. Just don’t go overboard.”

“Pun intended? Get it? Cuz we’re on a ship?”

“That...wasn’t really a pun.”

Qrow rolled his eyes. “Not a good one, anyways. Leave the bad jokes to Taiyang. At least he’s got the timing down.” he jerked his head in the direction of the galley, indicating Summer should follow him. 

“At least I’m trying,” she said indignantly. 

Clover decided to follow them. Summer had skipped ahead, chattering on about how weird everything looked. He sidled up to Qrow, leaning close so he could whisper. “Is she drunk or something?”

“Nah. She gets like this when she’s nervous.”

“Oh.” _That’s almost more concerning._

“It’ll be fine. Cooking and eating with someone usually calms her down.”

“What’re you guys whispering about?” Summer shot towards them, wrapping herself around Qrow’s arm. 

“I was just telling Cloves how you make the best cookies in all of Remnant.”

“Yes. Yes I do.”

Clover chuckled. “I hope I get the opportunity to try them.”

“After we finish this operation, I’ll make you so many cookies you won’t be able to move for a week.”

Once Summer had made them some soup noodles and forced them to eat all of it (She’d made enough for five people), she appeared significantly calmer. She even challenged Clover to a sparring match. 

Qrow meanwhile, decided to relieve Elm of watch duty. She’d left with a grateful, if rather painful pat on the back. 

He now stood hunched over the railing, scanning the ocean for any activity. And getting ready to hurl. For more than one reason.

The black castle peeked up in the distance, and he once again felt as though someone were watching him from it. But Elm had assured him that was impossible. They were far enough out that the land grim wouldn’t be able to sense them, and with their cloaking shields they were invisible to any human or faunus in the castle.

Still, it didn’t ease the sense of foreboding deep in his stomach. _I shouldn’t have fully given him my blessing. Now he’s the only one who can come with me, and I’ve already gotten him hurt._ Part of his brain, which sounded a little like Clover, itched, saying that one tiny injury wasn’t his fault. But he ignored it. 

Footsteps approached, and he turned, hoping that it was Clover. But no, it was only Marrow. “Captain says to get ready.”

“Did Ironwood send the order?”

“Not yet, But who knows when it’ll come.”

Qrow squinted at the younger man, noting how his shoulders seemed a little slumped. Upon closer inspection, he realized that his eyes were a little puffy too. _Has he been crying?_

Before he could ask if the ace-op was okay though,he turned and left. 

He shrugged it off. _Probably none of my business. Doubt I could do anything to help even if it was._

He took a deep breath, trying to mentally prepare. It did ease his mind a little, but not by much. His steps turned towards the cabins, where he had left his knife. _I really should name that thing. I dunno though, it feels weird to do that when I’m only borrowing it._

As he walked down, he couldn’t help but take notice of little things. Marrow and Vine chatting in the controls room. Elm pinning her hair up in her room, just visible through her cracked door. Harriet flexing her hands as they passed each other. The distant sounds of Summer and Clover sparring. The air had changed. He could almost taste their anticipation turning to bloodlust.

He entered his and Clover’s room, his eyes wandering over their belongings. Something about their things mixed so seamlessly together made his heart swell. _This is why I’m doing this,_ he reminded himself. _For me. For him. And for the girls. And Raven too._

The door creaked open just as he reached for his sheath. 

“I’m glad she’s feeling better, but Summer can really be brutal.” Clover gave a weak chuckle as he leaned on the dresser. 

“That’s why I let you take her challenge, and not me,” Qrow grinned. 

They fell into silence, the only sounds being the clink of metal as they strapped their weapons into place, and the footsteps on the deck overhead. Qrow could distantly hear Summer talking to someone, Vine or Marrow perhaps, and then her laughter. 

_I wonder if Ruby sounds like her. Or looks like her. Yang was a near perfect balance of Tai and Raven, but who knows._

Clover stood at the dresser, checking to make sure the comms devices were in good condition before slipping the waterproof case into his pocket. 

Qrow drew a deep breath, gathering the words he wanted to say. “Hey,” he said softly. Clover turned around and leaned against the dresser, giving the mer his full attention. But not before his eyes slid over Qrow’s form in what appeared to be an appraisal. Warmth spread through his chest, and he hoped it wasn’t edging onto his face. “W-what?”

“Just checking to see you’re ready.” Clover smirked a little. “You could probably defeat the enemy with looks alone.”

“Sh-shut up!”

They both giggled a little. When the laughter faded, Qrow drew a deep breath in an attempt to erase the amusement. “C’mon. Be serious,” he said half to himself and half to Clover.

“Okay, serious.”

“...Just remember your promise. Okay?”

Clover nodded. “I will. Kiss for good luck?”

“O-okay.” This time the heat really did crawl into Qrow’s face. _How can he just say that so easily?_ But there was no hesitation as he braced his hands on Clover’s chest, warmth spreading through him as the taller man cupped his face. Their noses touched, time seemingly stopping as their gazes met. And then the moment was over, and Clover was leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Qrow’s cheek, then the other, and then finally his mouth. 

Qrow couldn't stop a light moan from working it's way from his throat. He leaned up, deepening the kiss, but Clover kept it closed. 

When they parted, they learned their foreheads together, drinking in the other’s presence. Qrow worked to keep away the traitorous thought that this might have been the last kiss he would share with Clover. _No it won’t. He promised._ Memories of his past seeped through his mind; everything he had blamed on his semblance. The swish of Raven’s tail as she swam away, never to return. Taiyang’s tears when Qrow told him. Taiyang shouting at him when he thought Summer had miscarried. Clover’s tear stained face. 

“Hey,” Clover whispered, jolting him from his thoughts. He realized that he had been clutching the front of his uniform tight enough for his hands to shake. 

“Oh, sorry,” Qrow said, loosening his hold a little. 

Clover’s brow furrowed. “What’s bothering you?”

“...I just-”

Their door flew open. “Clover, there’s-” Harriet squinted suspiciously. The two of them had broken apart the moment she came in, but not fast enough. _There’s no way she didn’t just see us embracing._

“Yes?”

She straightened. “We just got a message from the general. They’re ready for the operation to start.”

Qrow breathed in, turning to see Clover doing the same. Their eyes met. Something flickered through the taller man’s eyes; worry perhaps. But it was gone in a moment, replaced with a smile. “Go time.”

“You sure about this?” Qrow was just saying to Summer. 

She nodded. “Trust me. I’ll be fine. I've got my own mer’s blessing.”

Qrow’s eyes widened. “You...What?!”

Clover couldn’t help but giggle a little. She had told him the full story earlier during their sparring match. At which point he had admitted to having his own mer’s blessing, which resulted in some teasing. But he wouldn’t reveal any more than that. _She’d better wait until I’m around to tell him the truth._

“What’re you laughing at?” Qrow frowned at him. 

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it. We should get going.”

“Right.” Qrow looked down at the water and waited until all three of them had clambered over the railing. He then folded their hands in his, forming a line with him in the middle. “Ready?”

Summer nodded, reaching under her cape to caress her weapon. Clover wasn’t sure what to call it, but it was versatile and deadly in her hands. His own hand wandered to Kingfisher strapped to his hip, and then his eyes darted to the knife at Qrow’s. “Ready.”

Qrow nodded, and as one they fell forward into the water. 

By now Clover was used to the odd chill he water sent through his whole being. But there was still a sense of foreboding as he swam, lessened only by the knowledge that he wasn’t alone. Qrow’s hand, and Summer’s fluttering cape were beacons of comfort. And of strength. 

_We can do this. We have each other._

Up ahead, a shape loomed in the darkness. Qrow’s hand loosened and went to his hip where his knife was sheathed, and he drew it. Clover took that as a cue and drew his own weapon, snapping it out to unfold the rod. 

A sea feilong’s head snaked out of the murkiness ahead of them, its jaws flashing in the dim morning light. Qrow dove under, his tail fluttering. Summer meanwhile distracted it with her twin blades, the flashes catching its attention. As it snapped towards her Clover made his move. He flipped Kingfisher in his hand and launched the harpoon in the handle, catching the side of its face with the spearhead. Its scream was muffled underwater, but still loud enough to possibly bring others to its aid. Clover wrapped the harpoon’s line around his hand and struggled to hold it still, especially with no footholds available.

Luckily Qrow was already making quick work of the battle. He had dived down to the feilong’s belly, and quick as a whip, drove his knife into the creature’s unprotected side and was now swimming up, slashing the monster open. 

It gave one more scream before it began to dissolve. 

Qrow rejoined them just as Clover got the harpoon back into the handle. A cursory glance to check that no one was hurt, and they rejoined hands and moved on. 

Clover noticed Qrow’s eyes darting here and there, as well as the fins where his ears should be twitching. _I wonder if it really did call for reinforcements. Maybe they’re on their way._

But they made it all the way to the jagged stone wall with no incidents. And this time it was Qrow that found the secret tunnel. He gestured for both him and Summer to go in first, and they wasted no time in sliding through the opening and up through the cistern. Clover kept his eye on the surface, half expecting there to be guards posted in the room. But luck was on their side, and the room was empty. 

This time when they surfaced, he didn’t feel the need to puke his guts out, though there was a lasting feeling of nausea. He glanced at Summer, who was just pulling herself onto the side. She seemed completely fine, and so did Qrow. _Guess that was just a side effect of using the mer’s blessing for the first time. And this water just made it worse._

After a quick glance to his scroll for updates, he stood, lending Qrow a hand. “We’ve got a couple minutes. They’re launching the main attack now. The general says to wait until the battle is in full swing before we make our way towards Salem.”

“Cool.” Summer plopped herself down, pulling a canteen from an inner pocket of her cape. “You guys want a drink?”

Clover blinked at her. “...you brought snacks on a deadly mission?”

“No. I brought tea.”

“I’ll take some,” Qrow held his hand out.

_This is normal?_ He watched as Qrow took a long drag from the canteen, then held it out invitingly. “It’s good tea.”

“I’ll pass.” 

Qrow shrugged “Your loss.”

He watched the two of them as they chatted over the canteen. _I wonder if he already knows about her relationship with Raven. No, probably not. He seemed genuinely surprised when she mentioned she had a mer’s blessing._ He laughed good naturedly as Qrow slipped on his own shed scale and Summer caught him just before he hit the ground. _It’s amazing how seamlessly she keeps up the role of mother and fighter. I hope there will be plenty of time to really get to know her after the mission._ He shook his head. _Qrow’s cynicism is rubbing off on me. We’ll make it out. All of us._

A chirping sound alerted him to the comms. He touched his earpiece, and General Ironwood’s voice came through. “Alpha squad attack!” 

“Roger that sir, Alpha squad attacking now.” he only had to glance at the other two to let them know what to do. In a flash, weapons were drawn. Summer put the canteen back in her pocket, and withdrew a black strip of fabric, tying it around her eyes. “Ready.”

“You first,” Qrow said, shooting him a cocky smile. 

He returned it. “Anything to let you see how cool I am.”

“Get a room you two.”

“Summer, shut up.”

But their mirth was short lived. As Clover led the way, Qrow taking up the rear, Summer snapped her two blades together, forming a bow. 

He consulted his scroll, following the same route as Qrow had. Distant sounds of battle could be heard reverberating off the walls. Gunshots, mixed with the clashes of metal and rage-filled yelling. 

At one point he could distinctly make out Harriet’s voice calling Elm’s name. _I hope that’s a call for assistance and not of concern._

The halls were empty, and it only became necessary for them to hide once; as a man with a mustache ran out of a nearby room, loading a pistol. “Has James lost his mind? He can’t possibly hope to achieve anything by storming the front gate!” The man mumbled as he trotted off. Just before he rounded the corner, his hand went up to his ear, apparently touching a communication device. “Tyrian-” was all they could hear as he wandered out of sight.

Clover frowned. _He knows the General?_ Then he shrugged. _If it was important, I would have been informed._

They moved on, still keeping to the shadows.

At one point, Qrow leaned down and whispered to Summer. “Can you see okay with that over your eyes?”

“I’ve been practicing. I’ll be totally fine.”

“Are you sure about that?” a voice rang out from above them. Clover whipped around and looked up, Qrow and Summer quickly flanking him. 

Hanging from a beam, by his tail, was Tyrian Callows. He grinned at them, giving off a chilling bloodlust even when he was upside down. 

He uncurled his tail from the beam and landed before them with all the grace of a trained dancer. From here, Clover could see that his face was scraped up, several gashes streaking across his cheek. “I see you’ve brought along some friends this time,” he sighed, leaning his weight on one foot, then the other. “Still expect me to believe you’re just some explorer?” His eyes darted to Qrow. 

Clover instinctively stepped closer to the mer. 

“Nope.” Qrow said simply. And then he attacked. 

As Qrow engaged the faunus head on, Summer and Clover circled around so that they had the pair surrounded. While Clover watched for an opening, Summer took aim with her bow, launching three arrows in rapid succession. All of them were flicked away with the scorpion tail, his motions barely slowing. One of them even buried itself in the wall right next to Clover’s head. 

He glanced at the arrow, then to Summer. She gave an apologetic wince, and then disconnected the two blades. “Qrow, switch!” 

Qrow leapt out of the way of a downward slice of Tyrian’s blades, allowing Summer to catch it with her own. She twisted the sword and changed the direction, forcing his arm up. This created enough of an opening for her to slash at his stomach. He wasn’t quick enough, and the blade met its mark. 

Tyrian gave a bellow of pain and lashed out with his foot, connecting with her shoulder. She stumbled back, and he was just about to kick again, when Clover saw his chance. Kingfisher’s hook was flicked out in an instant, wrapping around the faunus’ tail and jerking him off his precarious balance. 

Clover wrapped his arm around the cast line, drawing him in closer. Tyrian turned all his fury onto the ace-op, getting ready to lash out with his blades. But Summer once again caught his strike with her sword, halting his efforts. From behind, Qrow threw his knife, burying it to the hilt in the faunus’ shoulder. 

His whole body flickered purple with aura and he gave another yelp. Qrow’s arm wrapped around his neck, holding him in a headlock. From this angle he was able to pull him towards the ground, forcing him to his knees and arching him backwards. 

Tyrian’s face pulsed red, the gashes in his face turning an angry shade of puce. He gave a yell and curled inwards, throwing Qrow off balance. His hold loosened, and Tyrian jerked his head back, butting Qrow in the face. This freed him almost completely. With his newly acquired mobility, he spun, freeing himself from Summer and Clover's hold too, hitting them as he did so. One of his blades grazed Clover’s leg, while his foot shot out and tripped Summer. Qrow also gave a pained cry, but Clover couldn’t see what had happened. All three of them stumbled back, Tyrian growling at them like a feral dog. 

As Summer dove back in, twin blades flashing, another chirp caught Clover’s attention. He backed away, touching the comm. “Alpha squad,” the general’s voice sounded breathless and slightly frazzled. “Get to the queen now! We can’t hold out much longer!”

_Shit,_ Clover thought, holding out Kingfisher in a defensive position while he weighed the options. _This guy won’t just give up. And it doesn’t look like he’s going down anytime soon. I could just have Summer run ahead. But that’s probably not a good idea. If we can’t even take down Callows, she doesn’t stand a chance at Salem alone._ He glanced at Qrow, who was now throwing punches and kicks at the scorpion, being weaponless. He swallowed, knowing what he had to do. 

He jumped back in, the hook in his hand. As Qrow got a solid kick in, he wrapped the line around Tyrian’s neck and one of his arms, tightening the noose. He ducked to the side as curved blades marched towards his face, and Qrow used the momentary distraction to punch Tyrian right on the cuts in his face. 

Clover shifted and loosened Qrow’s knife from Tyrian’s shoulder, tossing it to him. “Take Summer and go! Finish the mission!” His hold tightened as the faunus went limp.

Qrow’s eyes widened. “What? No, I’m not leaving you here.” 

“Neither am I.” Summer flourished her swords. “We stick together.”

“The General can’t hold them off much longer. You have to do it now.”

He couldn’t see much of summer’s expression with her eyes covered, but he could tell just from the set of her mouth that she didn't like this situation at all. Qrow meanwhile was looking a if he were about to cry. “I thought you said you _wouldn’t_ blindly follow orders.”

“I’m not. I’m making my own call.” He tried for a smirk. “Don’t worry about it. I promised, didn’t I?”

Qrow swallowed. Something like understanding passed between them, and he nodded. He sheathed his knife as Summer reached for his hand. What one more glance over his shoulder, he led her to the end of the corridor and turned the corner. 

Tyrian began to giggle ominously. With a twist and another kick, he freed himself. _Guess he was faking._

“How touching.” The giggle grew into a cackle. “But all for naught I’m afraid. They don’t stand a chance against the goddess. And you don’t stand a chance against me.”

This time, Clover’s smirk was genuine. “Maybe. But like I said; I made a promise.” He snapped Kingfisher into position. “And I’m not breaking this one.”

It took all of Qrow’s willpower not to turn around and run back to Clover. Summer’s hold on his hand let him know that she felt similarly. But he was right. If the main force was really in danger, then they were going to quickly lose their edge. And this was bigger than all of them. 

The roar of battle grew louder the further they went, made worse by the echoing of the halls. Grimm were wandering nearby, rooting for a stray soldier or two. The pair was quiet enough that they were able to avoid most of the bigger ones, and any that did see them didn’t live much longer. 

As they finished taking down an ursa, Qrow consulted his scroll. _Not much further. Just one more turn and we’ll be at the throne room._

But at that moment he heard a sniffle. 

He turned around, trying to find the source of the sound, when his eye landed on a dark corner. And there, huddled in the shadows was Emerald, being shielded by a little boy about her age. Gunmetal grey eyes peeked out from bangs the same color. 

When Qrow advanced on them, the boy’s arms tightened around Emerald. He halted, holding his hands up in a placating gesture. _That must be the other kid she was talking about. Mercury?_ “Hey there miss Emerald. Remember me?”

Emerald nodded, wriggling out of the boy’s arms. “Why’re you here?” She asked. 

Qrow glanced around for any grimm in the area, then at Summer, who was now coming over to see what he was doing. He dropped to the floor in a cross legged position. “Oh, y’know. Hunting monsters, living it up. By the way, this is my friend Summer.” He gestured to Summer, who was now kneeling beside him. 

“Hi,” she said softly. “Emerald, was it?” the little girl nodded, pulling Mercury closer as she wandered out of the shadows. But she still kept a safe distance between herself and the adults. Qrow looked her over, his heart sinking when he saw a new bruise on her arm, along with a tiny cut on her cheek. _Really hope that didn’t happen because of last night._

“Emerald,” Qrow said, soft as possible. “You remember what I said yesterday? About getting the chance to leave?”

She nodded. 

“Well this might be your chance. Do you know another way out of here besides the front door?”

Another nod. 

“Do you think you can take Mercury and wait for me and Summer there?”

“Em,” Mercury tugged on her arm and whispered something to her. 

“I know,” she answered insistently. “But…”

“Hey,” Summer inched closer. “I know you’re scared.” She untied the fabric from around her eyes, smiling softly at the pair. “But it’s okay. Qrow and I are super strong. We’ll protect you. But first,” she reached into another pocket of her cape, pulling out two little neatly wrapped packages. “We need you to be very very brave. Can you do that?” she held out the packages to them. 

Their eyes widened, as if she had just performed a magic trick. Mercury’s hand shot out and unwrapped one of the packages. He let out a near squeak when he saw that inside were cookies cut in the shape of paw prints. 

_...Sum, how deep are your pockets?_

Mercury’s eyes darted from Summer’s face to the cookies in his hands. She smiled at him. “It’s okay. See?” She plucked one out of his hand and popped it in her mouth. “Perfectly safe. And you can have them all.”

He didn’t need any more prompting and quickly devoured the rest of them. Emerald also seemed to be convinced and took the second package. Qrow looked at them both over again, noticing for the first time how thin they were. His heart filled with sympathy, thinking back on his own childhood. He smiled. _Bet Clover would get a kick out of this._

“Finish your cookies and then go as fast as you can to the other exit, okay?” Summer patted their shoulders. “We’ll meet you there once we’ve finished with the monsters. Don't let anyone see you. Can you do that?”

The pair nodded. She stood, touching their heads and Qrow followed. He winced a little, his free hand darting to his side where Tyrian had grazed him. feeling moisture, he glanced down at his hand. Blood mixed with a thick purple substance onhis palm, and he quickly closed it into a fist. 

But Summer hadn't noticed. With one more smile, she wrapped the black fabric around her eyes again and took his hand. “We’ll protect you.” And with that, she dragged him onwards. 

Qrow glanced back as they rounded the corner. Emerald was staring after them, but had taken Mercury’s hand again. She tugged him in the opposite direction.

He laughed to himself. "You really are amazing Sum. Though I don’t think cookies are the best thing to bring along on a mission like this.” 

“Well clearly they were!” She adopted a sheepish look. “And, I kind of left them in my cape on accident. I’ve gotten so used to having them with me because Yang likes them so much. They always cheer Ruby up too.”

“Well hey, at least they’ll be safe now.” 

“If we can finish this and get out alive.”

They remained silent for the rest of the trek. Just outside the door of the throne room they were almost stopped by an alpha beowulf. But Summer made quick work of it with her arrows, pinning it to the wall and allowing Qrow to finish it off. 

As the beowulf dissolved into dust, they looked to the door. He knew it was just an illusion, but to Qrow it seemed to have grown in size since yesterday. Blood pumped in his ears, adrenaline from his last fight making his limbs shake. 

Summer advanced towards the door, placing a hand on one. She looked back at him. “Ready?”

Qrow cleared his throat. “If you are.” He stood beside her and placed his hand on the other door. With a grunt of effort, they pushed the doors open together.


	13. Summer's Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood and gore warning

The doors creaked ominously as Summer and Qrow pushed them open. As they started to swing on their own, they readied their weapons, half expecting something to come at them. 

But even as they advanced into the room, there was nothing but silence. Qrow’s eyes scanned the whole room, finally alighting on a figure standing by the altar at the back. His grip tightened on his knife as he and Summer began moving around the table towards her. 

Her hair was white, pulled back into a big bun with small black crystals hanging from it. Her dress was long and trailing, giving the impression of a thick black snake when she moved. 

She turned towards them, looking completely calm and unsurprised. 

“I thought this might be some ill-contrived attempt at assassinating me. I must say, I’m disappointed.” She gave a little smile. “I thought Ozpin would have known better.” 

_She’s completely calm. But she doesn’t have any weapons._

Summer huffed, clicking her swords together to form the bow. “Shut up.” 

Her form disappeared, leaving behind a trail of white rose petals. She reappeared behind Salem, an arrow already nocked and ready to fire, seemingly hovering in midair. 

A thin black hand appeared out of the floor and knocked her to the ground. Salem hadn’t even tuned around. Qrow charged, yelling to catch her attention. More hands shot out from the ground, but now that he was expecting it, he was able to dodge them. 

He was only a few feet away when one of them finally caught his leg, tripping him. He fell to the floor and rolled away, freeing himself. Summer meanwhile hadn’t stayed down for more than a few seconds, and was now firing arrows in a kneeling position. Salem caught the first few, but the fourth one de-materialized just before it hit her arm, reforming and continuing its path once it got past. The head sank deep into her shoulder, eliciting a gasp of pain from her. 

Qrow didn't give her time to recover, getting to his feet and slashing with his knife. But she caught his wrist and flung him to the side with little effort. He went sliding across the floor, rolling to his feet. He hissed, touching his stomach where Tyrian’s stinger had grazed him. When he looked at his hand, there wasn’t much blood, but there was still a bit of a burn crawling up through his waist. Not enough to hinder his fighting, but still present. 

Salem gave another gasp, looking down at another arrow in the back of her other shoulder. Summer smirked and pressed a button on her bow. Both the arrows pulsed red for a millisecond before they exploded, plunging both women into a cloud of smoke. 

Qrow ran into the smoke, keeping an eye open for any slight movement. But there was none, only a scream. “Summer?” he called. No response. Instead, there was a sound like cracking bones and then more of the black hands swung at him, knocking him off his feet before he could react. 

The smoke was blown away, and he immediately picked out Summer propped up on the altar. A thin trail of blood seeped down her arm, but other than that she seemed unharmed. Salem looked in far better condition, her red eyes blazing with fury and not a scratch on her. Even her shoulders were completely blood free. 

Qrow’s ear perked, catching a distant sound not unlike a strong gust of wind. Salem’s face slowly changed, melting from fury to triumphant. 

_Shit, what-?_

He couldn’t even finish the thought. 

He saw the wyvern moments before it crashed through the great windows and out the other side. He rolled away, glass showering down on him, the wings blowing great gusts of air over everything. Several chairs toppled, and even the enormous table shifted a bit. 

He scrambled to his feet, noting that Summer had done the same thing. The wyvern swept through the sky, circling back around and screeching as it dove back towards them. Qrow turned and shared a glance with Summer. He nodded to the incoming grimm and then gestured to her and Salem with his chin. She seemed to understand, and nodded. 

As the wyvern reentered the room, he jumped up, landing on its back and plunging his blade into the wing. It screeched, careening to the floor and taking the table and chairs with it. He ran down the length of the creature's body, dragging the knife as he went, effectively clipping the wing. 

From the corner of his eye he could see Summer engaging Salem head on in hand to hand. She still had no weapon, but she seemed able to catch all of Summer’s strikes with her bare hands, redirecting them and landing her own blows as well. Summer looked so tiny next to her. 

He came to the grimm’s flailing tail, catching one of the bony spikes and wrestling it to the ground. It immediately turned around and snapped at him. He leaped up and towards its mouth, catching its top jaw in his hand stepping on the lower one. This held its mouth open, and it seemed too shocked to realize that it could easily bat him away with its uninjured wing. But he didn’t wait for it. He threw the knife into its eye, then slid out of the mouth. As it screeched, he maneuvered towards its neck and retrieved his knife. This jerked the head towards him, which he hoped for. 

He ran towards the windows, fully aware that it was hot on his heels. The glass was jagged, but he found a space just big enough for him to swing up and over, catching himself on the ledge along the outside wall. The wyvern dove after him, blinded and unaware that it was heading towards a sheer cliff. When it realized, it was too late. 

It gave one more terrified screech as it fell, its wing completely useless to save itself. 

Qrow made sure that it was beginning to dissolve before he swung back into the throne room. Summer looked to be losing steam; more and more of her strikes falling completely useless. 

While they were both preoccupied, he snuck up behind Salem, readying his knife. As she caught both of Summer’s blade in her hands, he made his move. He flipped the knife around and reached around her body, plunging the blade into her chest towards himself. This sandwiched her body between his chest and hands. She froze, gasping painfully. 

_Gotcha._

But the next moment she growled, reaching back and grabbing the back of his head by his hair and flinging him over her shoulder to the floor, taking Summer with him. He lost his hold on the knife, and the moment he hit the floor several pairs of black hands wrapped around him. They pulled him against the marble, causing the burn in his stomach to spread further. Summer was also struggling, but she still had one of her swords, and was on her hands and knees. Despite how tired she had looked, she still seemed able to fight against their iron grip. The black strip of fabric had come loose from her eyes and was now fluttering to the ground. But she still had her eyes shut tight.

He looked back just in time to see Salem pull the blade out of her chest. “Perhaps Ozpin is smarter than I thought. Still…” she advanced on them, raising her hand. “Not smart enough.”

The hands tightened around them, doubling in number. But before she could do any more, the great double doors creaked. 

“Your grace.” Tyrian’s voice floated over them, sounding tired but pleased. “The Atlesians are retreating.” 

Qrow strained to look over his shoulder at the faunus, who was bowing to Salem. He was dragging something behind him, and when he noticed Qrow looking, his smile broadened. His giggle escalated to a cackle, and he dragged the bundle forward and dropped it. 

It was Clover, bleeding from several places, and lying completely limp on the marble. 

Time stopped. Qrow felt as though all the poison had rushed to his heart. He stared at Clover, desperately searching for signs of life. _No. C’mon Cloves, please tell me you’re alive!_

Clover gave a weak cough, curling in just a little. 

Qrow had never been so relieved to see someone cough. 

Tyrian seemed oblivious, and stepped over Clover’s limp form. “Shall I give the order for the army to be destroyed?” 

“Hm.” Salem turned back to Qrow and Summer. Summer still had her eyes tightly closed, but was wearing an expression of horror. “Yes. I think that would be appropriate. Give Hazel and Watts a chance to hone their skills.”

“As you wish your-”

Tyrian never finished his sentence. 

Clover suddenly sprang, pulling Kingfisher’s hook from inside his vest and slashing at Tyrian’s back. He caught his tail in the downward strike, severing the stinger. 

Tryian screamed, the stinger falling to the ground and oozing steaming venom. 

Salem turned. And Summer made her move.

She threw off the hands holding her down and opened her eyes. The silver of her pupils spread, burning brighter than the sun. Salem shrieked as she was consumed by the light. The hands holding Qrow down dissolved. 

Even after the light faded, Qrow couldn’t see anything for several minutes. There was a ringing in his ears that was quickly replaced with Salem’s screams. 

He blinked the whiteness away and immediately sought out Clover, who seemed just as dazed. He had managed to crawl away from Tyrian and was protected by one of the overturned chairs. Tyrian however appeared to have been burned by Summer’s gaze. His whole body smoked, and his amputated tail was no longer oozing venom; it had effectively been cauterized. 

And then he saw Salem.

She was still screaming, but now she was staring at her hands. Her whole body had become shriveled and frail, giving her the appearance of a thousand year old woman. Her hair now hung in tatters, no longer pure white, but silver with age. Her skin was gray, but most surprising of all were her eyes. The red was gone, and in its place was an icy blue. 

He didn’t stay there long though. As soon as he saw that she wasn’t a threat, he got up and limped towards Clover, falling to the ground next to him. “Hey,” he rasped. 

Clover stirred, cracking one eye open. “Did she do it?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I think so. Gods, Clover.” He touched one shaking hand to Clover’s forehead, where a large gash ran down his face. 

“It’s fine, I promise. It looks a lot worse than it is.” He grinned. “Gave a pretty good performance though, didn’t I?”

Qrow pinched his arm. “Don’t ever do that again. I was scared to death!”

“Right. Sorry." 

Tyrian gave a weak cough, and they both whipped around, ready to spring. But he seemed completely uninterested in them. Instead, he was crawling towards Salem. “Y-your grace?”

She screeched, a ball of fire forming in her curled hand. “You failed me!” 

Tyrian’s eyes widened as she threw it. “No! Your Grace, I didn’t know her eyes were-”

The magical fire connected with his chest and burned straight through. He gasped, swaying a little. And then he fell, giving one more pathetic whine. 

Salem struggled to her feet, searching for something else to release her anger on. Qrow pulled himself and Clover further back behind the chair, hoping the shadows would hide them. _Wait, Summer!_

His eyes sought her out, alighting on her cape fluttering to the floor. But she was nowhere to be seen. 

Salem began to shoot magic everywhere, uncaring of where her blows would land. The whole building seemed to reverberate with her fury. Soot, sparks, and bits of the ceiling rained down on their heads. They clung to each other, shielding themselves.

And then the great doors opened again, bringing quiet to the room. 

“Time has not been kind to either of us I’m afraid.” 

Ozpin seemed completely at ease, strolling into the room as though it were his own office. “While your magic has been maintained through your everlasting life, and the hunger for power from your grimm half, mine has waned with countless regenerations. Take away one of those things, however, and you are left nearly defenseless.”

He advanced on Salem, seeming for all the world like a man going to join a friend for tea. She cringed away from him, then threw another fiery ball of magic in his direction. He batted it aside with his cane, never slowing in his approach. “I do not wish to make you suffer more than you already have. Only to end this.”

“No,” she growled. “This will never be over. Not until I destroy you! Not until I have made the gods pay for what they have done!”

He nodded. “I know. But humanity is not ready for their return. They have made great strides,” he glanced at Qrow and Clover. “But not yet. And I for one, am tired of this fight.”

He reached her side, kneeling before her. “So why don’t we step aside and let them take care of things?”

She fell backwards, away from his outstretched hand. Qrow wondered for a moment how such frail arms could hold up her weight. 

“I cannot end your life. Nor can you end my existence. But I can stop time for us, and only us.” He reached out for her, and though his hand was still on his cane, he seemed to have completely lowered his guard. “Salem.” He spoke her name as though it were something precious. “Aren’t you tired?”

Qrow leaned closer, trying to see what was happening. He almost gasped when he looked closer. Salem seemed...scared. 

She shivered slightly, her eyes darting from Ozpin’s hand, to the floor. Finally, her shaking hand moved towards his. 

But at the last second before their hands touched, she growled, forming another ball of magic with the other hand. She raised it, moving to do the same thing she had done with Tyrian. 

Ozpin’s cane spun, knocking her hand out of the way as he grabbed her wrist. Another flash of light, not unlike Summer’s eyes, flooded the room, painting everything in gold. Qrow could feel himself being pulled down by Clover. 

When the light faded, Everything hurt. Qrow felt as though something had flattened him out, re-inflated him, and then proceeded to poke him all over with needles. 

“Qrow?” Clover’s voice broke through the fog of his brain. He could feel hands shaking him. 

“Y-yeah?”

“Qrow wake up, we’ve gotta move!”

“Okay, whatever you say Cloves,” he slurred in response. And suddenly he was on his feet, his stomach burning like fire.

On his other side he could feel Summer’s hands, helping to support him. “C’mon, it’s coming down!”

_Weird. Why’s she sound so far away?_

He tried to open his eyes, but could only see the floor. “What’re-?”

“Shh, Qrow, save your strength.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

Their voices faded in and out. Summer said something about bandages, And Clover started talking about poison. 

_Shit, are they talking about where I got stung?_ He tried looking down, but his chin collided with his chest. _It’s not that bad. I’m not even bleeding anymore._

“Raven!” 

Qrow’s ears perked up.

“Raven, please!”

_Why’s Summer calling for her? There’s no way she’s anywhere near here._

But even as he thought that, there came a whoosh, and he looked up to find a familiar portal opening before him.

_Raven?_

That was his last thought before darkness consumed him.


	14. In Which Explanations and Fullfilments Are Given

_“It’s okay little brother. I’ve got you.”_

_“Clover, you need to calm down. You’ll re-open your wounds."_

_“Not until I know he’s safe!”_

_“Clover, it’s fine. I’ll watch over him. You need to rest.”_

_A sigh. “Okay, fine. But you’ll wake me if anything changes?”_

_“So did we succeed?”_

_“I...I’m honestly not sure.”_

_“He didn’t tell you either?”_

_“He told me what he was planning. But not what would happen. Honestly, I doubt he even knew.”_

_“It’s okay James. We made it out.”_

_“...Right.”_

The voices faded in and out. Sometimes Qrow could tell who they were, sometimes not. 

When he finally woke up, he couldn’t see much. There seemed to be short wooden walls all around him. And then it struck him that he was in water, in his mer form. He was in a tub, feeling the familiar rocking of the ship. 

He shot upright, immediately regretting it as his stomach erupted in pain. His arms locked around the area, and he was just able to see a long thin scar running across his torso.

“Whoa,” said a voice beside him. “Take it easy, you still haven’t healed all the way.”

Qrow uncurled just enough to see that it was General Ironwood. He reached out a hand, laying it on the mer’s shoulder. “Lay back.”

Qrow readily obeyed, keeping his head above the edge of the tub. “What happened? Did we win?”

The general looked away. “That’s...a little hard to explain.”

“What did the old man do? He didn’t side with her, did he?”

“No! Of course not.” He sat back, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’ll...I’ll try to explain.” he gave a sigh and leaned back in his chair. “When Ozpin first told Summer and I of his plan, he only explained the part about her using her eyes to defeat Salem. But both of us doubted that would be enough to defeat a being so powerful. And then...later, Ozpin told me that it wasn’t. That Salem was immortal.” He grimaced a little. “That was hard to hear. But then he told me that, though he might not be able to destroy her, there was a possibility that he could use his remaining magic to...freeze her, so to speak.”

“So? Did he do it?”

“You were there, weren’t you?”

“Look, I was kind of in the middle of protecting my teammates, and then getting dragged out of the room by them. I didn’t really have time to enjoy the show.”

Ironwood smiled a little at that. “No, I suppose you wouldn’t.” He reached into his pocket and withdrew his scroll. “My army was too busy retreating. Turns out they had a former Atlas scientist working for them, which caught us off guard.” He began flipping through the files on his scroll. “We got a good distance out, and then there was this flash of golden light that destroyed most of the surrounding grimm. Not long afterwards, the whole building started to collapse. One of her henchmen, Hazel, went back in. But Watts stayed, and we quickly apprehended him. Once we got him to one of my ships, I led a search party back into the castle to find your team.” 

He paused for a moment. “We found Hazel’s body, and...This.” he touched a file on the scroll, and a holographic image appeared above it. 

Ozpin knelt in a pile of rubble, his cane still in his hand, and holding on to Salem’s wrist with the other. Both of them shimmered slightly with a green light. And both their heads were bowed towards each other. Oz seemed almost peaceful. 

“So...they’re just frozen like that?”

The General nodded. “And unfortunately, it doesn’t seem to have stopped the pools of grimm from making more monsters.” The holograph faded, and he slipped the scroll back into his pocket. “We’re monitoring the castle at the moment. The flow and variety of grimm does seem to have slowed, but the building is very unstable.”

Qrow nodded, taking a moment to absorb all the information. 

“Would have been nice if the old man had let us know she was immortal.”

“He couldn’t. Summer and Clover were kept in the dark so that they could fulfill their mission. Would you have willingly gone up against an immortal being?”

Qrow huffed. 

“And you were kept out of the loop because we were not sure if you would stay or not.”

“Bullshit. I don’t know how, but that weirdo knew everything.”

The general chuckled. A surprisingly gentle sound. “Yes, it certainly seemed that way sometimes.”

Qrow rolled his eyes. And then something else occurred to him. “Wait, did anyone find a pair of kids near the castle?”

“Oh, you mean Emerald and Mercury? Yes, Summer apparently retrieved them as your team made their exit.”

The mer frowned. “You mean Clover carried me out all by himself?”

“Ah, no actually. But that’s not for me to tell you.” he pulled his scroll back out, and hurriedly sent a message. “Sorry, I should have told them the moment you woke up. They’ve all been so worried.”

“All?” 

“You’ll see.

Qrow sighed and propped his elbows on the edge of his tub. “I see you’ve taken over being the cryptic one now that Oz isn’t around.”

The General gave a snort. “Trust me, this isn’t for show. Summer would kill me if I spoiled the surprise.”

“Yeah, she does that.”

“Anyways, about the kids.” The General started looking through his scroll again. “We did some research. Turns out the boy is the son of an assassin named Marcus Black. He was killed two years ago, leaving Mercury orphaned. There’s no records on Emerald, but there were sightings of her up until two years ago.”

“Sightings?”

He nodded. “Mostly from shop owners, saying she had stolen food from them. So, until we can find her parents, all we can assume is that she’s an orphan too. From what she’s told Summer, a girl named Cinder had been looking out for her in Salem’s palace.”

Qrow lifted his tail, watching as the water dripped back into the tub. It seemed completely unharmed. “Yeah, she mentioned something about a Cinder. I thought she was just mispronouncing Salem.”

“No, it’s a completely different person. We have no records on her either.”

Qrow was just about to ask how Summer and Clover were, when he heard a loud thumping growing closer. _Never mind. Here she comes._

The door flew open and he instinctively braced for impact. When it didn’t come, the cracked one eye open. 

Summer was standing in the doorway, lip trembling and staring at him with tear filled eyes. “You idiot. I thought-”

And then finally she launched herself at him, falling to her knees beside the tub and throwing her arms around his shoulders. Her cape dipped into the water, but she paid no attention. “We were all so worried. When we saw the poison in your stomach we had no idea what to do and-and-”

“Shh, it’s okay Sum. I’m fine. Just a little sore.” He pulled her away a little and ruffled her hair. “You guys did good, putting me in water.”

Summer sniffled. “Yeah. Wasn't my idea.” She tuned to the door, where a figure was standing hiding in the shadows. “C’mon.” 

Qrow gasped when she stepped into the light. “I thought I was hallucinating.” Tears filled his eyes. “You’re really here.”

Raven nodded, clearly trying to make herself look smaller by hanging onto one arm. “Yeah. Hi little brother.”

Qrow’s eyes wandered over her. He’d never seen her in human form. Like him she had long legs, and her wardrobe was made of mostly blacks and reds. Her hair hung in a thick wavy curtain around her shoulders, hiding her gills. 

Every fiber of his being told him to go to her, make absolutely sure that she was really there. He braced his hands against the edges of the tub, and ignoring the ache in his abdomen, lifted himself upwards. Summer realized what he was doing and held the tub steady while he struggled to get his tail out of the water and shed it. 

Both she and the general watched as Qrow slowly walked over to his sister. Their eyes met, searching for something. Whether or not they found it was uncertain, but Raven didn’t pull away as he brought her into a hug. 

“I missed you,” they said together. 

Summer’s tears began anew, and even the general seemed to be getting a little weepy. 

When they pulled away, Qrow dissolved into giggles. “I’m taller than you!” he said in a sing-song voice.

Raven turned red with rage. “Only in human form!”

The general left the three of them alone after that, saying that he needed to discuss things with Clover. 

As much as Qrow wanted to ignore them all and find Clover, he decided that Summer might not let him go and stayed. 

They talked. Qrow about how he had ended up on this ship, and Summer about how they had gotten out of the castle. 

“Raven was able to open up a portal to the ship, so she and Clover got you out while I used my semblance to get to the kids.” She smirked. “He was really worried about you. What’s your guy’s relationship, huh?”

“Nothing,” Qrow waved her off. “And anyway, you’ve got some explaining of your own to do.” He glared hard at her. “How exactly do you have a mer’s blessing, and how were you able to get Raven here when I never have?”

Both women looked sheepish for a moment. “Well, you see…” Summer began. 

“We’re together,” Raven said, rushing to get the words out.

Qrow blinked. “You’re...how long?”

“Since before Yang was born.”

He turned on Summer. “Does Tai know?”

“Yeah. Actually, we’re all together. One relationship.”

“Why’d you never tell me?!”

“I don’t know, the timing never seemed right!”

He huffed. “So you have her blessing, and because of that her semblance is stronger? Is that how this works?”

Raven nodded. “Yeah, that’s pretty much the gist of it. I still have a portal with Tai, but I can't hear his voice when he’s in distress like I can with Sum.”

“So wait, why did you run away? You had three reasons to stay.”

“That’s …” she looked away. It’s complicated.” 

Qrow folded his arms across his chest. “I’ve got time.”

She breathed in, clearly preparing herself. “You weren't the first mer Ozpin approached to help with this mission. Summer told him about me, and he got curious. He wanted to experiment with using mer to help in defeating monsters, and let me into his inner circle. I was willing at first. I even inherited one of the Maiden’s powers.”

Qrow’s eyes grew at this, but she didn’t stop.

“But as time went on, I could tell that Ozpin was hiding things. I finally confronted him and found out more about Salem. And when I heard about her immortality I...I don't know. I got scared. Fighting her wasn’t worth risking everything I already had.” she shook her head. “But I couldn’t go back to my life with Tai and Summer after hearing that. Tensions rose between us, things were said, and I left. I think it was for the best. I always knew Summer was a better mother and wife than I could ever be.”

Summer’s hand closed over hers. “Rae.”

But she went on. “I no longer wanted to work with Oz, but I couldn’t sit back and do nothing either. So Summer and I made a deal. She would work with Oz on the front lines, and I would go out and fight grimm. And whenever she needed me, she would call.”

“I see.” Qrow nodded. “So we’ve been following a similar path. But you knew what you were fighting for while I was just trying to forget everything.”

They fell silent for a moment. Then Raven reached out a hand and touched his knee. “Qrow...I wanted to come back to you. So many times I almost opened a portal to you. But this power that I possess...I didn't want you to think I was a monster. And besides, you had that fisher boy.”

Qrow smiled bitterly. “But I didn’t. He never came back.”

“Oh.” 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Summer said, throwing an arm around each of them. “Yeah, we’ve messed up in the past, but now we’re here, right?”

Qrow couldn’t help the small smile that crawled onto his face. “Yeah, I guess so.”

A similar smile plastered itself onto Raven’s face. “You’re too pure for this world.” She planted a kiss on the shorter woman’s cheek.”

“Ew.” Qrow wrinkled his nose.

“Oh, so I have to watch you and your boyfriend flirt, but can’t get kissed by my wife?”

“Clover’s not your sister.”

Summer grinned evilly. “Did you just admit that he’s your boyfriend?”

“What, no!”

“They grow up so fast,” Raven sighed.

“We’re the same age!”

Qrow had been ignoring the growing ache along his scar while they talked. Fortunately for him, Summer and Raven were called by Ironwood to come and help him with something. They left him with a reminder to rest, and on Raven’s part, to keep soaking in the water to heal himself fully. He waved them off, but was grateful to get a chance to get back in the tub.

He flopped back in, rolling a few times to stretch his tail. At least as much as his tiny tub would allow. 

_Really wish I was in my room though, and not this dark storage room. For more than one reason._

As he had talked to Raven and Summer, it had been easier to keep Clover out of his thoughts. But now that he was alone it was harder to suppress the worries. _Why hasn’t he come to see me yet? I mean, I know he must be busy, but if I remember correctly, they were saying something about telling him as soon as I woke up._

He racked his brain, trying hard to remember everything that he had heard while half conscious. 

_Ironwood said something about his wounds. But I don’t remember him having anything major._ He was left to ponder over this for several hours. 

At one point he must have fallen asleep, because a sharp bang was suddenly jolting him awake. He sat up again, looking around. A sharp panting drew his attention to the door.

And there stood Clover, looking tired and disheveled. Surprisingly, he was wearing the green pullover he had let Qrow borrow their first day in Atlas. Which was slightly frustrating, as Qrow couldn't see what his injuries were like. Just above his eyebrow was a band aid, but other than that, his face seemed fine. 

He was staring at Qrow as though he might disappear if he even blinked. 

Qrow on the other hand broke into a grateful smile. “You’re here.” 

Clover cleared his throat and straightened, closing the door as he advanced into the room. “Yeah. I’m here.” He knelt by the tub. “I’m sorry it took me so long to come. I was out cold until late yesterday, so I had a lot of work to catch up on. The general didn’t seem too happy with me.”

“If he gave you a hard time, i can have a ‘talk’ with him.” He flashed his talons. 

“Please don’t kill my boss.”

Qrow gave a fake pout. 

Clover laughed, leaning closer. “Hey. I have something to tell you.”

The mer also leaned in, tucking his tail up so that they sat almost level. “What?”

“I love you.”

“I...you-!” heat swarmed his cheeks and his heart felt on the verge of explosion. “Where did that come from?”

“Did you forget our promise?”

Qrow sank further into the tub. “I wasn’t even thinking about that. I just wanted to see you and make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m more than okay.” Clover raised a hand to the mer’s cheek, caressing all the way up to his ear-fin. “I finally said what I’ve wanted to tell you for so, so long. I love you Qrow.”

They both readily leaned in to kiss, Qrow bringing up a hand to rest on his shoulder, dampening his pullover with water. There was no hesitation, no holding back. Clover’s tongue swiped across his bottom lip until Qrow allowed him entrance. He let the man explore his mouth, their tongues entering into a long and sensual dance. 

When they parted, both gasping for breath, both with hearts fluttering, Qrow couldn’t help but laugh. “I...I love you too. Have since we were teens.”

Clover’s thumb swiped over his fin, causing a shudder to travel down his back. “I loved you from the moment you gave me this pin.” He looked down to the horseshoe and clover badge pinned to his sweater. “It’s always served as a reminder of what I never said, but always felt.”

Qrow reached up and touched the broken and rusty fish hook on his necklace. “So was this. I may not have understood my feelings back then. And I’ve tried to suppress it until recently, but it’s always been there.”

Clover pressed another kiss to his forehead. “Feels good, doesn’t it? Finally admitting it?”

Qrow snuggled into Clover’s shoulder, nuzzling the soft green fabric. “It does. But...I’m still nervous.”

“About what?”

“About your job. Myself. “ He swallowed. “You still have a duty to Atlas. What if people try to stop us from being together? What if my semblance messes things up? What will I do if you decide I’m not good enou- ah!”

Clover had nipped Qrow’s ear-fin, sending a new set of shivers down’ the mer’s spine. “Since when have you cared about what other people thought?”

Qrow shrugged. He had a point.

“And you've told me numerous times that I’m more than my semblance. Doesn’t the same hold true for you?”

“I s’pose.” _But mine does bad things. Yours only does good. ___

__But Clover went on, erasing those thoughts from his head. “There will always be ups and downs. That’s just how life is.” Slowly and gently, he wrapped an arm around Qrow’s shoulder, drawing him even closer. “But I’ll be here to help you through it, and I trust you to be there for me when I need it.”_ _

__Qorw couldn’t help but smile at that._ _

__“And as for that last point; I've had twelve years to decide what I want. I’ve had men and women lining up to ask me out on dates, and not one of them could compare to you.”_ _

__Qrow scoffed. “Show off much?”_ _

__“Being an Ace-op has its perks.”_ _

__“Don’t pretend it’s just that.”_ _

__“Regardless,” Clover reached into the water, hooking Qrow’s tail with his free arm and supporting his shoulders with the other. With a tiny grunt of effort, he lifted the mer from the tub. “I could always show you how I feel.”_ _

__Qrow searched the human’s eyes, it slowly dawning on him what Clover was implying. “Here?”_ _

__“Our room.”_ _

__“But...the others?”_ _

__“All in bed.”_ _

__“It’s that late?”_ _

__“You slept pretty heavily.”_ _

__Qrow considered for a moment. But not a very long moment. “Alright.”_ _

__“You sure you feel up to it? Have you healed enough?”_ _

__“I’m sure.”_ _

__Clover’s eyes sparkled. And Qrow fell in love all over again. He pulled the human in for another kiss, this one slow and sweet._ _

__He couldn’t help but open his eyes a little, admiring the way Clover’s lashes brushed against his cheeks. _How can something so beautiful belong to me?__ _

__They broke apart, resting their foreheads together. Clover turned towards the door, still holding him bridal style._ _

__“I can walk y’know.”_ _

__“Please don’t transform. Not until we get to our room at least. I want to enjoy the feeling of you, the real you, in my arms just a bit longer.”_ _

__Qrow chuckled. “You’re such a sap.”_ _


	15. In Which More Challenges Arise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was...very self indulgent

Morning light seeped through the curtains, waking Clover up rather unpleasantly. 

_Crap, it’s probably really late._

He went to reach for his scroll, and realized his arm was pinned beneath Qrow’s shoulders. 

_Oh, that's right._

Memories of the night before flooded his mind, making him feel warm in a different way than Qrow’s body heat. And for a moment, the time was completely forgotten. 

But he was quickly becoming aware of another problem. Not only was his arm completely numb, but he was lying against the wall, with Qrow between him and his scroll. And no way to get to it without crawling over Qrow. And that was not happening. Qrow looked even more peaceful than the last time they had shared a bed. He wondered for a moment if it was just his imagination, or because of their long awaited confession. Or the sex. 

_Why do you have to be so damn cute? I won’t be able to get anything done like this._

With some difficult, slow and gentle maneuvering, he finally managed to free his arm without waking Qrow up. _For such an experienced fighter, he really is a heavy sleeper._ Still, he admired the mer as he tried to massage life back into his arm. He leaned towards his boyfriend, ghosting a few kisses over his bangs.

 _Boyfriend._ Just thinking the word made him smile. 

His scroll notification went off and Qrow shifted, slowly coming to.

 _Oh sure, I slide my arm out from under you and nothing. One tiny notification, and suddenly you’re up._

Clover rolled onto his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows. From this higher position it was easy to lean down and tease Qrow awake with little kisses to his hair. “Morning,” he whispered. 

“Mm,” Qrow snuggled closer. “Sleepy.”

“C’mon Qrow, it’s late.” He slowly reached over and finally picked up his scroll, switching it on. “It’s ten.” _I haven’t woken up this late since my last summer at the academy._

“Sleepy,” Qrow insisted, burrowing even deeper into the blankets. 

Clover smirked and leaned right over the mer’s ear. “I wonder why that is.”

Qrow squeaked and pulled the covers over his head, but not before Clover could see a blush spreading up his neck. He chuckled and began rubbing circles in his boyfriend’s back. 

The ace-op turned his attention back to his scroll and saw that the notification had been a message from the General. He tapped the message and the words “Controls Room” filled the screen. 

With a sigh he shifted to a sitting position. “Sadly my love, duty calls.”

He giggled at Qrow’s indignant mumbles and cast aside the covers. Qrow carefully shifted to keep himself hidden, and Clover had to suppress the urge to throw the blankets off and tease him mercilessly.

No, probably not a good idea. _Honestly, I’m surprised he agreed to this._ He dropped another kiss onto the lump that was Qrow’s head. _Baby steps from here on._

Carefully, he crawled over his boyfriend’s form and began searching for clothes. He heard a shifting of the blankets and guessed that Qrow had flipped over and was now watching him dress. 

He smirked at the thought, and began to positively _preen_. His dressing time doubled, and he snuck backwards glances at Qrow, who was making appreciative noises behind him. 

“Do those hurt?” He asked as Clover pulled his undershirt over his head.

“Does what hurt?” Then it occurred to him. He touched his shoulder. “Oh, the scratches? Nope, not at all.”

Qrow didn't seem convinced. But Clover was telling the truth, for the most part. They had stung a little when he first got them, but he had been a bit preoccupied. And they had been so shallow that only one or two could have broken the skin.

Clover’s eyes wandered over the marks he himself had left; or at least the ones he could see while Qrow still had the blanket drawn up to his shoulder. Which made him look into the mirror. 

He didn’t have nearly as many marks as Qrow did, and they were all in somewhat discreet places. but there was one that would definitely give him trouble; a bruise right in the center of his wrist. His eye caught the red scarf around his bicep. _Perfect._

As he was tying the knot around his wrist, the shuffling of blankets met his ears and he instinctively turned around. Qrow immediately drew the covers back up to his chest, though now he was sitting up. “C-can you not look?” pink tinted his cheeks, and he was carefully looking at the floor.

“Sorry,” Clover smirked. “Though you really don’t need to be embarrassed.”

“I know. I just...”

Clover nodded, keeping his back turned. “It’s okay. Don’t force yourself. I promise, I’ll only do what makes you comfortable.”

“...Thanks.”

Clovr smiled at the shy happiness evident in Qrow’s voice. And while he promised not to look, he couldn’t help but listen to the mer’s soft padding across the floor and the rustle of clothes as he tried to find something to wear. 

He himself started buttoning up his white vest and attaching his belt, mentally checking off today’s to-do list. _Talk with the general, that’s the biggest thing. Might affect how the rest of my day goes. Oh, and I need to find out where he needs me now that all this is over._

His smile broadened. While Qrow had been comatose he had spent his little free time waiting for him to wake up, usually with Summer. During these precious few hours they had discussed what might happen now. 

Summer had said that she wanted to try and convince Raven to come back with her to Patch. Just for a short visit. After that, it was back to huntress work. 

But Clover had no idea what he wanted for himself. Right up until she had mentioned Patch. He’d asked if perhaps he and Qrow could accompany her.

She had laughed, for the first time since they had gotten back from the mission. “I was planning on dragging Qrow out there anyways.” 

And then they had promptly been interrupted my Mercury running into the room and nestling into Summer’s cape.

The only problem he could see with this plan was the General’s own.

 _What if he needs me in Atlas to monitor the situation? I mean, if grimm activity has slowed, a lot of huntsmen are going to be put out of work. And there may be other problems we haven’t foreseen._

Gentle hands wrapping around his waist pulled him from his thoughts. He still kept his eyes down, but leaned back into the embrace. 

“Whatcha thinking about?”

Clover’s hands skimmed over Qrow’s. “I’ll tell you later.” He drew one up and pressed a kiss to each knuckle. “For now, all you need to know is how much I love you.”

Qrow buried his face into Clover’s neck, clearly embarrassed by this declaration. Clover decided to chance a look. He could feel his boyfriend's smile against his skin, and couldn’t stop himself from smiling as well. _I was right, his bedhead is super cute._

“I have to go now,” he whispered, burying his nose in the un-combed locks. “Meet me for lunch?”

“Sure.” 

With a final kiss and wink, Clover left, feeling as though he were floating on air. 

The feeling didn’t last however. As soon as he got to the controls room and took in the rigid line of Ironwood’s shoulders, he knew he had messed something up. 

But when the general spoke, it was with a soft tone. “Good morning Clover. You’re making an unusually late start.”

“I apologize Sir.” _Probably best to just avoid any explanation if I can. Don’t wanna lie, but I_ definitely _don’t want to tell him the truth._

“Not to worry. I would say it should be smooth sailing from here until Atlas. Both literally and figuratively.”

Clover nodded, even though the General had yet to turn around. “May I ask what you called me for?”

“Right. I wanted to discuss our next course of action when we get to Atlas.”

 _Here it comes._

“As you know, the smaller stream of grimm will affect the work of huntsmen, but there’s no way to know for sure if the pools will continue this slowed rate. Therefore, my first priority will be to establish a base of operations where Salem’s castle once stood. Not only to monitor grimm activity, but to keep an eye on Ozpin’s spell. This will require highly trained huntsmen that we can trust. Which, for the first few months, may include your team.”

“I see. Sir, if I may..?”

Ironwood nodded for him to go on. 

“I know that this is a bad time to ask this, but I was hoping that my team and I could have a few weeks off of work. We _have_ just completed a difficult mission.”

For a long moment, the General said nothing. Then he turned, a slight frown creasing his face. “You've never asked for more than a day off.”

“Well, you see Sir, I think this took more out of all of us than the rest of my team will be willing to admit. Completing a mission like this...it makes you realize things about yourself.”

One of Ironwood’s eyebrows rose questioningly. “What sort of things?”

“Like,” he hesitated. “Like how much of normal life we’ve missed out on. I think all of us need to take some time to re-evaluate ourselves, enjoy life a little.”

Slowly, the General turned so his whole body, and full attention, were directed towards Clover. “Does this have anything to do with Qrow Branwen?”

‘No, of course not,’ was right on the tip of Clover’s tongue. But he choked back the words, finding new resolve to tell the truth. “Yes. Yes it does. Meeting him again after all these years, and completing this mission with him has made me realize just how much I've let slide. The last thirteen years of my life have completely revolved around my work. And it’s the same for my whole team.” His fists clenched as he went on. “I think, now that this is done, we deserve to take a breather. We need the chance to rest, be with our friends and families. And I think you should do the same.”

During Clover’s speech, the General’s brows had slowly lifted, and by the time he was finished, they were almost to his hairline. He seemed just about to speak, but then there was a small sound from the door, and his blue irises were drawn to something behind Clover. 

Clover turned around, nearly jumping when he saw Marrow standing in the doorway, a stack of papers scattered on the floor at his feet. 

The younger Ace-Op startled out of his daze. “Uh, e-excuse me.” And without even stopping to pick up his dropped reports he vacated the room, clearly trying to keep himself from running. His tail hung limp.

Clover watched as he left, an idea starting to formulate about what might be bothering the faunus. 

Fortunately he was spared from thinking too hard about it by Ironwood clearing his throat. “Well. You do make some good points. Unfortunately I just don’t think we can afford to do that right now. I’ll consider it, but be aware that it may still be some time before I can grant this request.”

Clover nodded. “I understand.”

Qrow took his time finishing his morning routine. Not only because he felt more relaxed than he had in years, but because he had a lot of bruises to cover up. Unfortunately his wardrobe choices all had low collars, presenting quite a problem. And Summer didn’t wear makeup, so he couldn’t really ask to borrow some concealer. 

_I suppose I could ask Elm. No, our skin tones don’t match at all._

He eyed Clover’s side of the dresser, wondering if he could get away with wearing his lover’s turtleneck. But as soon as he picked the article up, he could tell the shoulders would be too broad to look natural. 

_Well that’s out. Maybe I could…_

He shuffled around in the dresser until he found a familiar strip of red fabric. _This should work._ He tied the extra armband around his neck like a scarf, tucking it into his shirt. With a glance in the mirror he confirmed that no more of the love bites were visible and finished his morning routine. 

After taking extra care to look well presented he left the room, wondering exactly what he would be expected to do on the trip back. _Guess I should just wait around and ask Cloves._

He was halfway down the hall of cabins when a sniffing sound stopped him in his tracks. 

_That’s not Emerald or Mercury, is it? No, it doesn't sound like a little kid._ He backtracked a little and came to Harriet and Marrow’s room. The door was cracked open; not enough to see in, but just enough to let whispers of conversation leak out. 

“I mean, I know I’m being unreasonable,” Marrow’s voice wobbled, heavy with emotion. 

“Not you’re not,” Harriet answered, clearly more than a little uncomfortable with the situation. 

“Yes I am. I should have known he was out of my league. It's just,” another sniffle, “it hurts, ya know? I thought he was like me, and just wasn’t interested in anyone. So...so long as he wasn’t dating anyone, it was fine. But then that merman showed up, and he’s been chasing after him like a lovestruck teen.”

Harriet scoffed. “Tell me about it. Can’t believe he didn’t think it was totally obvious.”

Marrow gave a loud sniffle, and then a deep breath, clearly trying to compose himself. “I shouldn’t be jealous. They...they clearly belong together. And Clover’s disinterest in romance makes total sense now.”

“Hey. Don’t dismiss yourself so easily kid.”

“I’m only three years younger than you,” Marrow said indignantly.

“My point is, your feelings are important.” There was a slight shuffle of fabric, and Qrow wondered if she was now sitting next to Marrow on the bed. “They may never be returned, but you can’t just get rid of them that easily. And that’s fine.”

Marrow gave a bitter laugh. “What do you know? You’ve never had feelings or anyone.”

“Hey, don't assume stuff. I’ll have you know, I had tons of people ask me out. And I’ve experienced my fair share of heartbreaks. So that's...that’s why i don’t really bother with it anymore. That, and the job keeps us from pursuing that kind of thing.”

“Yeah.” He sighed. “I sometimes think that I’ll never be able to fall for anyone because of this job. It takes me so long to catch feelings.”

“C’mon man, don’t turn into a sad sack.” 

Marrow gave another indignant noise, and Qrow could only guess that she was now messing with him. 

Qrow, for his part, had heard enough. He slowly stepped away, as quickly and quietly as he could. 

His throat began to constrict as he made his way out into the sunlight. But the warmth only went skin deep. Guilt swarmed through his entire being, all the happiness he had felt this morning sucked away and leaving nothing but the usual self doubt. 

He found a quiet corner, away from activity and eyesight, and leaned against the cold wall of the ship. 

_This is what I was afraid of. Damn it, I tried to tell Clover something like this would happen._

“Qrow?”

The mer jumped and turned round to see that Clover had just come around the corner. “What’s wrong?” he asked, concern creased into his face.

“I...I just overheard Harriet and Marrow talking. He...he was crying.”

Clover hurried to his side, placing a hand on the hunter’s shoulder. “Do you know what was wrong?”

Qrow laughed bitterly. “Only that my being here has made him realize how much he likes you, and now we’ve broken his heart.”

“...Oh.” 

Both men leaned against the wall, Clover’s hand still cradling his shoulder, and Qrow’s fists clenched. And for a long time, they couldn’t say anything. 

“I should have figured this out sooner,” Clover sighed. “I never did anything to encourage him, but I never discouraged him either.”

Qrow shook his head. “I shouldn’t have come on this mission at all. I’m not worth all this trouble.”

“Uh uh.” Qrow suddenly found himself staring into determined teal, his jaw cradled by Clover’s hand. “You’re not doing that. This isn’t your fault. I told you I made up my mind a long time ago. You’re not responsible for someone else’s feelings.”

“It’s not just Marrow though, is it?” Qrow's hands shifted, seeking out Clover’s wrists and holding onto them like anchors. “I’m stealing you from everyone who needs you. Now that this is all over, I was planning to take up Summer’s offer to go to Patch with her. And...I was hoping that you would come with me. But now I know that’s selfish of me. You still have so much left to do. I can’t ask you to just drop everything for me.”

“Well too bad, cuz I’m not waiting for you to ask me.”

“Cloves-”

“I’ve waited long enough to be with you. I’m not letting you go.” Clover pressed his lips to Qrow’s, and the mer could tell that he was trying to convey all of his feelings in one touch. 

Clover’s hands wandered downwards, skimming over his gills and sending shivers cascading through his entire being. But the calloused hands kept going until they had reached his waist and pulled him flush against the Ace-op’s chest. Qrow’s own hands found a hold on the back of his neck, his fingers running through the short hairs there. 

He let the kiss run its course, the guilt and doubt still swimming in his head. But slowly being taken over by hope. 

Clover broke away, but stayed close enough to gently nuzzle his cheek. “I'll follow you anywhere.” He pressed another kiss to the stubble lining Qrow's jaw. “Do anything to make up for all the time we’ve lost.” And another, just before his ear. “To convince you of just how much you mean to me.” And one more to the lips. “Though I’m pretty sure I told you that enough last night.”

Qrow’s face heated, thinking about the things Clover had whispered to him. 

“Besides, I’ve already asked Ironwood for the time off.” 

“R-really?” Qrow’s voice came out as more of a squeak, his mind a little preoccupied by Clover’s lips now pressed to his temple. He pressed his face into the crook of his neck. 

“Mm hm,” Clover hummed against his boyfriend's skin. “I don’t know if he’ll actually let me do it anytime soon. But I’ll convince him.”

Qrow couldn’t help but give a small chuckle. “Oh you will, will you?” 

“Yes,” Clover pulled back, looking a little indignant. “You think I can’t?”

“I didn’t say that. I just thought you were too by-the-books to question an order.” _And that makes me way happier than it should._

Clover smirked. “Well, I would suggest we break a few rules right now, but I promised myself I wouldn’t ask too much of you.” He pulled Qrow into a gentle embrace, nestling his chin into his feathery locks. “I can wait for round two.”

Qrow chuckled against his chest. “Well aren’t you quite the gentleman.”

“I am.” 

Qrow hummed happily, nestling further into the embrace. “Well, I won’t make you wait long.”

The rest of the journey to Atlas remained mostly uneventful. There were hardly any grimm, and any they did come across were dealt with in a matter of minutes. Emerald and Mercury had slowly come out of their shells and were interacting with the rest of the Ace-Ops, not just sticking to Qrow’s legs or hiding under Summer’s cape. Still, no matter how hard the adults tried to convince them, they wouldn’t go near Vine or General Ironwood. Vine wasn’t too bothered, but Ironwood seemed to feel a little hurt by it.

Marrow seemed to welcome the distraction the kids offered, taking every opportunity to play with them. And avoiding Qrow and Clover as much as possible. 

Out of respect, and a little bit of shyness on Qrow’s part, they had decided to keep their relationship behind closed doors as much as possible. Everyone already knew, but they all seemed to think of it as a taboo subject. The General pretended not to notice when they reported in late, their hair and clothes in disarray. Raven carefully avoided their room. Harriet pretended the incident with the broom closet never happened. And Elm would smirk, but not say anything when she caught them holding hands under the dinner table. 

Clover kept on asking the General about his request for time off, but he only gave vague answers. Qrow was slowly starting to lose hope that it would ever happen. 

He voiced his concern one night, snuggled into his lover’s side. But Clover simply pressed a kiss to his bangs. “Don’t worry about it. He’s just concerned about what the situation will be like. I promise, I’ll get him to do it. I just...might have to meet you in Patch.”

Qrow’s hand curled into clover’s shirt. “Okay. Just...don’t keep me waiting.”

Clover carded his hands through raven locks, releasing the tension in Qrow’s shoulders. “I won’t. I’m never doing that to you again.”

Qrow fell asleep the same way he had for the past weeks; nestled into Clover’s chest. 

A few days later, they reached Atlas. 

Something felt different, although Qrow felt sure that was only his imagination. Then again, everyone on the boat seemed to be acting unlike themselves. Their energy seemed higher, and there were more smiles going around. 

_I bet it’s finally sinking in for them that they did it._

And indeed, the more he thought about it, the more Qrow could taste a growing sense of excitement. This was a new beginning. He was finally going to officially meet his niece, he was going to see Tai and Yang again, and he was going to do it all with Clover at his side. 

He clasped the man’s hand as they pulled into port, uncaring of who was around. At least until Raven made a gagging noise behind him. He whipped around and stuck out his tongue at her. And he would have let go, but Clover’s fingers were vise-like in their hold on his hand. 

“Qrow.” A voice floated over to them. When they turned in the opposite direction, they found General Ironwood striding towards them. Clover immediately snapped to attention. How he managed to look so professional while still holding onto his hand, Qrow had no idea. 

The General also stood rigid and unyielding, and though his face was softened with a smile, Qrow couldn’t really blame Emerald for not wanting to go near him. He had truly earned the name Iron. 

“I just wanted to say, thank you for your assistance in taking down Salem. We couldn’t have done it without your intel.”

Qrow paused for a moment, unsure of what to say. Finally he settled on mirroring him. “And I couldn’t have done it without help.” 

Ironwood chuckled. “I would be surprised if you did. In fact, I wanted to ask you if perhaps you would consider becoming a huntsman for Atlas.”

“...What now?”

“Your abilities and fighting skills would be invaluable, and you do seem to work well with the rest of Clover’s team. You would be put through supplementary training, as well as offered the chance to make your own weapon.’

“I…” Qrow considered for a moment, glancing at Clover. But he only shrugged as if to say ‘your call’. “I would have to consider that. First, I want to spend some time with my family. Although it sounds like a pretty good offer.”

Ironwood nodded, the smile on his face widening just the slightest. “Good. Ahem,” he straightened his tie nervously. “Well. Thanks again.” He turned towards the lowering gangplank. 

“Hey.” Qrow called, stepping closer and extending his hand once Ironwood turned. They shook, the hardness of his right hand not escaping Qrow’s notice. “Thanks Iron General.”

The man paused. “It’s James.”

“Heh, I don’t care.”

They let go, a sort of amused annoyance on James' face. “Clover, with me.”

Qrow noticed the slump in Clover's shoulders as he turned and planted a kiss on his forehead. “I’ll message you when I’m out. Until then, get Summer to lead you back to my apartment.”

And with that, he was gone. Leaving Qrow with an empty feeling.

Qrow wrapped his arms around himself, doing his best to shake the feeling off. He directed his steps to where he had last seen Summer, and after a bit of searching found her on the dock talking with one of the workers. She was moving her hands a lot, a gesture that he had come to recognize as agitation on her part. What he wasn’t used to, was Raven looking almost as bothered as her wife. She had a hand at the small of Summer’s back, interjecting in the conversation every now and then. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked once he got there. 

“There’s only one ship leaving for Patch, and it’s leaving in an hour!”

“Well when’s the next one?” Qrow asked the dock worker. 

“Couple weeks, maybe longer. Grimm have gotten worse recently.”

 _That’s weird. Why-?_ And then it occurred to him. _Raven and I haven’t been here to help fight the sea grimm off._

“Well, it’s up to you Sum.”

Summer sighed. “I would much rather leave now. I promised Taiyang I would take the first transport out. And it’s been a good two months since I’ve been home.”

Qrow nodded. “Then we’ll leave now.”

“You sure about that little brother?” Raven cocked her head at him, searching his face. “We may not have time to wait for your boyfriend.”

Qrow shrugged one shoulder. “We agreed we might have to meet there.”

“Well, if you’re sure,” Summer mumbled, then turned to the worker. “Where’s the ship taking off from?”

He pointed them in the right direction, and they trotted over to buy their tickets. As they went, Qrow pulled out his scroll and began hurriedly typing his message to Clover. "The next ship to Patch is in 50 minutes and there won’t be another one for awhile. We’re leaving now."

He sent the message, not bothering to proofread it. He knew there had to be about a dozen typos, but he was too wrapped up in trying not to let his emotions show through. 

_You could stay here and wait with him,_ part of his mind nagged. _You don’t really want to spend a month away from him. Probably longer, since he hasn't got the time off._

He shook his head. _We agreed this might happen. Besides, what will I do if I stay? Just sit in his apartment and wait for him to come home?_

He considered that for a moment. Wondered what it would be like to welcome Clover back from a long day with a kiss. Patch up any scratches he might have gotten from fighting. Then to make dinner together. Probably spend the evening listening to him work through reports. And then to fall asleep beside him every night. 

“Qrow!”

Raven’s voice jolted him from his daze, and he realized he had stopped in his tracks. He ran to catch up with the two women. _I made my choice. I’ll get that someday. But not right now._

They got their tickets and ran onto the passenger ship. As soon as they had dropped their minimal luggage in their rooms, Qrow walked back out onto the deck, his hands clasping the railing and watching the floating shape of Atlas in the distance. 

_I wonder if he’s gotten to the academy yet._

He checked his scroll. The timestamp showed that he had sent his message (which actually only had a couple misspellings) ten minutes ago. But there was no reply. 

His hands clutched the railing. Every few minutes his eyes would dart to his scroll, but no new messages. 

Even when the horn announcing their departure sounded, he stood stock still. His hand didn’t move as they pulled away from the docks. His eyes never strayed from the floating island even as it began to grow smaller. He could feel Raven’s eyes on him, but he wouldn’t acknowledge her.

Once more glance at his scroll. Nothing. And the signal bars were slowly blinking out. He heaved a sigh and leaned against the rail, watching as the sea roiled beneath him, and trying not to think. 

But it was no use. He had to be with Clover. He _had_ to. He gripped the rail with both hands, getting ready to dive into the water. 

There came a whirring, and then something wrapped around his waist. 

“What the-?” he only had time to see the metal cable wrapped around his torso before he was yanked backwards. And into a pair of strong arms. 

“You really thought you could get rid of me that easy?”

Qrow gasped, and then dissolved into laughter. “You jackass.”

Clover flipped him around and captured Qrow’s mouth in an open kiss. And Qrow could do nothing but melt. 

They held their embrace, uncaring of the hooting from strangers, of Kingfisher’s line digging into Qrow’s waist, and of his scroll falling to the ground. For the moment, everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marrow will get a happy ending too!


	16. In Which Life Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just domestic fluff

Qrow of course had to give Clover a scolding for his recklessness. 

“You may be able to breathe underwater, but swimming all that way just to catch up to us? you could have gotten hurt!" He plopped a towel on Clover's head. "You could have called, and I would have come and gotten you.”

Clover had enough decency to look chagrined, but there was still the makings of a cocky smile on his face. “Well I kind of had to jump out of the ship halfway to Atlas just to get here in time. I did manage to get a ticket!” he held his hand up before Qrow could start scolding him about that. “But I kind of had one thing on my mind, and that was getting to you. There wasn’t any time to call, or even figure things out beyond getting to your side. Heh,” he chuckled. “You should have seen that poor sailor’s face when I popped up over the railing.”

Qrow grumbled, and began to roughly towel off his stupid boyfriend. “Well...What did Jimmy have to say about this?”

Clover’s smile widened, pure joy seeping through. “I showed him your message and he said to go, on the condition that I monitor the situation in the surrounding area. I’ve got two whole months until he needs me back!”

“Really? That much?”

Clover nodded, flipping through the messages on his scroll. “He says he’ll keep the rest of the Ace-Ops around for a week or so, and then they’ll get two months off as well.” he reached up to still Qrow's hands, which had moved to dying his shoulders. “So I get all this time with you before I have to go back. What will you do then?” His teal eyes searched Qrow’s face

Several emotions filled the mer's head all at once. Joy and excitement at getting to spend so much time with him in a relaxed environment. Remorse at thinking they might have to separate when that time was over. Relief that they had plenty of time to talk about this. 

“We’ll talk about it more when we get there. I might just come back with you and take up Ironwood’s offer. I might want to spend more time there. Would that be okay with you?”

“You don’t have to worry about that. I know what it’s like to want to be with your family, especially now that our sister is going to be there too.”

Qrow smiled, warmed from deep in his heart. 

“Lucky charm!” Summer’s voice rang out. Quickly followed by her tackle hugging him. “What’re you doing here?!”

“Same thing as you Sum,” Clover laughed. “Brothers, it’s only been about an hour since you last saw me. You don’t need to strangle me.”

“Yeah, but I’m just so happy that you’re here!” Summer released him and began hopping up and down. “Seriously, I thought Qrow was going to melt into tears.”

“Sum!”

But Clover only giggled at this. “Well, I couldn’t handle being apart from him either. So...I’m not going anywhere.”

Summer slowly wound down, looking at the ace-op with wonder. She whirled on Qrow. “Keep him.”

Qrow smiled. “I plan to.”

They pulled into a small seaside town a few days later. Summer assured them that once they got through the town, it was just a short hike through the forest and they’d be home. After stopping to pick up a few things for Clover (who had been forced to use Qrow’s things the whole trip and ended up ripping one of his vests the moment he put it on) They set out. 

Summer chatted the whole way, pointing out places she had taken the girls to play, where she and Tai had taken down a huge Ursa together, and where Yang had fought her first grimm; a tiny deathstalker

This concerned Clover a little. He leaned towards Qrow. “Didn’t Summer say she was only eight?”

Qrow nodded. “Yeah. She told me this story. Tai apparently thought it was time for her to learn, and helped her fight it. He was there the whole time, but she’s the one who killed it.” Qrow shuddered. “Pretty violently if Summer is to be believed. That girl is going to be one hell of a huntress.”

“I’m not sure I feel any better,” Clover chuckled. 

They went on, excitement mounting by the moment. The woods thickened, the winding path before them the only way through. And then just as quickly they came to a clearing, a lake opening up before them. For a moment it stole Clover’s breath away. 

Qrow squeezed his hand, urging him on. His and Summer’s steps had quickened, while Raven seemed to be falling behind. _We must be getting close._ He walked up to the mermaid and squeezed her shoulder. “You doing alright?” he whispered so that only she could hear. 

“Fine,” she shook free of his hand. But he could tell that it was more out of apprehension rather than repulsion to his touch. She folded in on herself, holding her arms before her stomach. “It’s been awhile since I’ve been home.”

“Well at least Summer’s here to support you. Right?”

Red eyes sought out the short huntress, softening as she watched her wife skip down the pathway. “Yeah.”

“C’mon,” he began to trot. “They’re leaving us behind.”

She matched his pace, and they reached their loved one’s sides within moments. 

A roof came into view between the treetops. Quickly followed by a two story cottage. Summer began to all out run, her three companions hot on her heels. They broke the treeline shortly after, giving Clover a full view of the clearing. The house stood in the center, with a shed peeking out from the side, and flower beds lining the front of the cottage. At one of these flower beds kneeled a blond haired man. 

“Tai!” Summer yelled. Taiyang only had enough time to turn and stand before she had enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. 

Once he had regained his balance, he picked her up and swung her around, making a full circle. He said something to her that Clover was too far away to hear, and then their lips found each other. 

Qrow’s hand slipped into his, drawing his attention to his boyfriend’s face. He was surprised to find that Qrow was nearly shaking, his face pale and his breath coming fast. 

“Hey,” clover whispered. “It’ll be okay. I’m right here.” 

His words seemed to help, and Qrow drew a calming breath. 

At that moment Taiyang turned towards the house. “Girls! Momma’s home!”

A minute later, the front door burst open, releasing a plume of smoke. A yellow haired girl with pigtails jumped out, a too big apron covering her t-shirt and cargo shorts. A dark haired girl toddled after her, an almost perfect image of Summer. And covered in flour.

“Mom!” the older girl, Yang, screeched. Summer freed herself from Taiyang’s arms and knelt down to accept the girls’ hugs. 

While they reunited, Taiyang turned and finally noticed the group by the trees. His eyes scanned down the line, with different emotions taking over his face as he looked at each one. Sad wonder at Qrow, curiosity at Clover, and then pure joy at Raven. 

His steps were hesitant as he approached them, clearly trying not to spook the two mer. “Raven,” he said softly. When she didn’t back away, he reached out a hand. She looked down at it, as though it might sting her. Slowly, carefully, he laid it on her arm. 

The contact seemed to loosen her nerves, and she began moving towards him. He met her halfway in a hug. “Welcome home.” He held her, uncaring of the silent tears now staining his shoulder. 

Both Qrow and Clover looked away, and Clover guessed that Qrow was feeling even more awkward about being present for such a private moment. He considered going to join Summer, but then they released, Raven wiping away the tear tracks. “Go see your daughter,” Taiyang whispered. She nodded, and he turned to Qrow. 

Clover stepped aside. Taiyang hesitated, rubbing the back of his head nervously. “Qrow...it’s good to see you again.”

“Yeah. You too.”

“Look I...I really regret how things went down. I shouldn’t have said any of those things. None of that was your fault.”

“Tai.”

Taiyang looked up. 

“Summer already explained. And…” He folded in on himself, almost the exact gesture Raven had made. “I don’t fault you for blaming me. Sometimes I still blame myself.” Clover’s heart tightened. 

“Well,” Taiyang said, taking on a much more confident stance, “I think we’ve had enough of that. Will you accept my apology?”

Qrow smiled. “Only if you don’t make me eat your noodles.”

“Don't insult my cooking!”

Both men burst into laughter. Tai’s arm’s opened, and Qrow willingly stepped into them. Clover smiled while the brothers embraced. 

When they broke apart, Taiyang turned to Clover. “You must be Clover.” Both men stepped forwards, clasping each other’s forearms. “Summer’s told me about you.”

“Only good things I hope,” Clover grinned. 

Qrow cleared his throat. “Yeah, uh. Clover’s my uh…”

“Boyfriend,” The Ace-Op finished for him, eliciting a blush from the mer. 

“Hey hey,” Taiyang punched Qrow’s shoulder. “It’s about time!”

“Tai!”

Clover dissolved into laughter. _Oh yeah. He and I will get along just fine._

Qrow huffed as the two of them began to laugh. _He’s gonna tell him about the skirt incident, I just know it._

His misery did not last long. Summer called out, waving him over. While the other two talked, he advanced towards the women. 

Raven was kneeling before her daughter, talking to her in low tones. Yang seemed a little on guard, but was listening. 

Meanwhile, Summer stood, taking Ruby’s hand and leading her over to him. “Ruby, this is your Uncle Qrow. The one I’ve told you stories about.”

The little girl’s eyes grew round as saucers. “Really?”

Summer nodded. “Go say hi.”

Her little silver eyes fixed on him, completely filled with awe. If Qrow was honest, it made him a little nervous. “Hey there, kiddo,” he said quietly.

“Uncle Qrooowww!!!” she launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his legs and sending a poof of flour into the air. 

“Uncle Qrow!” Yang’s attention had been caught, and soon her arms were around his waist. A faint scent of burned cookies hung about her. “I missed you so much!” 

“Yeah,” he patted her hair. “I missed you too Firecracker.”

“Where’s your tail?” Ruby’s little hands began patting his legs. “Momma said you had a tail. Like a fishy.”

Qrow and Summer laughed. “He took it off, Ruby.”

Ruby gasped. “He lost it? Like that doggy with the three legs?”

“No, no. He can take it on and off, like your sweater.”

“Oh,” Ruby relaxed. “Can you put it back on? I wanna see, I wanna see!” She began hopping up and down.

“He needs water, Ruby.” Yang said matter-of-factly.

Qrow couldn’t help but give another chuckle. “Don’t worry kiddo, you’ll get to see my fish tail soon.”

“Why’d you stay away so long?” Yang pouted. “You promised you'd take me to find treasure at the bottom of the lake.”

_Wow. She didn’t forget that, huh?_

“We’ll do that soon too. For now, why don’t you show me what you girls were making in the kitchen?”

That did the trick. They each grabbed one of his hands and dragged him into the house.

Summer grimaced. “You really don't want to know,” she whispered. “They have no idea how to actually bake.”

“I know,” he whispered back, “But they’re so eager. Plus it distracts them.”

“You’ll regret it.”

And he did. Yang forced him to eat one of her ‘cookies’, which was really only vaguely cookie shaped and very burned. He managed to get one down without visibly choking, and while Summer distracted them spat it out and then guzzled two full glasses of milk. It was worth it too see Yang’s smile though.

Eventually Summer shooed them out of the kitchen to begin a fresh batch of cookies, whipping the apron off of Yang and dusting off Ruby’s hair. The other three adults had come in while they’d been busy in the kitchen, and were now settled on the couch, Tai and Clover keeping up a steady chatter. Raven still seemed a little on edge, but perked up when Yang came into the room. 

Yang however was laser focused on getting Qrow to the bookshelf, where she immediately pulled out half the bottom shelf and shoved it in his direction. Ruby started to reach for her favorites, forcing Qrow to sit before the pile came undone. “Easy there girls. Why don’t you two pick one story for me to read?”

This started some tame bickering between the two girls. Yang wanted to read the story about a three legged dog, but Ruby insisted it was too sad. 

_I guess that’s what she was talking about earlier._

Ruby begged to read a fairytale book, but yang grumbled that they read that one every day.

Just as the fight was beginning to escalate, Qrow’s eye caught on a book near the bottom of the pile. “Hey, how about this one?” he held up one titled The Lonely Sorcerer. _Kinda reminds me of someone._ Both girls agreed and plopped themselves on his lap. 

He put on his narrator voice which had always managed to capture Yang’s attention. And it looked as though it still worked. His voice, the aroma of baking cookies, and the adults’ quiet chatter filled the room. After a while even Taiyang and Clover seemed enraptured by the story of the lone sorcerer, taking on the hardships of the world, and yet being triumphant over the monster at the end.

The book thumped shut, and Yang scurried off to check on the cookies, followed by Ruby. Finally freed, Qrow tried to rub some feeling back into his legs. He looked up, finding Tai and Clover staring at him. 

“What?”

“You’re so cute.”

“Still so good with them.”

Qrow jumped. “Okay, do not speak at the same time ever again.”

Tai laughed, shifting to sit on the arm of the couch, which freed a spot for Qrow to sit next to Clover. Which he immediately took advantage of. Clover’s arm fell around his shoulders the moment he sat. 

“So Clover’s been telling me about your adventures,” Tai began. 

_Oh no, he’s got the merciless teasing face on._

“Did you ever tell him about the time I tricked you into wearing a skirt?”

That evening was spent in raucous activity. Summer finished the cookies, which Clover agreed _were_ the best in all of Remnant. A couple hours later she, Clover and the kids all made dinner, leaving Tai, Qrow and Raven to exchange stories and catch up. 

At first the kids were a little nervous around Clover. They weren’t sure who this stranger was that had suddenly showed up at their house. But then Qrow tried to explain that they were together. Yang seemed to understand, but Ruby needed a little more help.

“You mean he’s like your wife?”

Taiyang and Raven had nearly hurt themselves, they laughed so hard. Qrow and Clover had been so embarrassed they couldn’t say anything. 

Luckily Yang had managed to explain things to her. Though the way she explained it implied that they were going to get married one day. 

Clover chuckled at the memory. 

“What’s got you so amused, Hunky?”

He looked to the dining room, where Raven was telling about how she had inherited the power of the Spring Maiden. 

“This whole thing. I’m happy to have met your kids, and your husband.” He picked Ruby up so that she could spread the cheese on the casserole. “Most of all though, I’m glad to see Qrow so happy.” 

Summer looked over her shoulder to the group at the dining table. “I know the feeling. Rae looks as though she’s shed ten years.”

She walked over to check on their work. “What do you think Yang? Is it ready to go in the oven?”

Yang came over from cutting the potatoes to examine their work. “More cheese,” she answered sagely.

“You heard her Lucky Charm,” Summer patted his shoulder. “More cheese.”

“Yes Ma’am,” he answered with a two-fingered salute, earning a giggle from Yang. “Ruby, wanna help me grate more?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” the five-year-old answered enthusiastically. Clearly the grating was her favorite part. 

They finished up the casserole, popped it in the oven, and put all the chopped potatoes in the pot, ready to be mashed. Timer set, they all went to join the adults at the dining table. 

Where it seemed Tai was in the middle of making a jab at Qrow. 

“Seriously, man. A rule breaker like you with such a cool guy? How’s it feel to be with someone so out of your league?”

Qrow opened his mouth to retort, but Clover beat him to it. 

“Pretty great honestly. I’m still surprised I managed it. I’m so lucky.” He flashed a thousand-watt smile. 

The table was silent for a moment. Then Tai clapped a hand on Qrow’s shoulder. “Keep him.”

Qrow’s face flushed red. 

Clover chuckled as he sat next to him. Ruby immediately settled onto the merman’s lap, while Yang moved to sit between her dad and birth mom. 

He had wondered what Yang actually thought about her mother. She clearly adored Summer, but there was a sort of distance between her and Raven. He wondered if it was something that had happened before she left, or unfamiliarity due to their separation. 

But he didn’t have long to think about that. Tai had now turned to him. 

“So what’re your plans while you’re in Patch?”

This, he was prepared for. “I have some work for General Ironwood to complete. Mainly a study of the grimm population in the area. I hope you’ll be able to help me in that regard?”

“Yeah, no problem. I was thinking more about what you and Qrow wanted. “

“Oh. Well…” he looked to Qrow, who seemed to be just as much at a loss. 

“Hey, don't worry about it. You are welcome to stay in town, or you can take our guest bedroom. Whatever makes you guys more comfortable.”

Both men smiled at this. “Thank you,” Clover said, taking Qrow’s hand beneath the table. “We’d really appreciate that. Right?”

“Right.”

“How are you feeling?” Clover asked as they got ready for bed that night.

Qrow gave a peaceful smile as he sat on the guest bed and removed his vest. It was pretty small, but they didn't mind. “Honestly, it's like I never left.” He looked over his shoulder. “And you?”

“So happy, I could burst.” He knelt on the bed, closing the distance between them. 

“Why’s that?” Qrow shifted so that he was partially turned. 

“For one thing, I’ve got Tai and Summer’s blessing to be with you.” He began trailing kisses along Qrow’s shoulder. “Now I’ve just gotta get Raven’s.”

“Heh,” Qrow huffed. “I think the real challenge is to get the girls’ approval.”

Clover hummed. “I don’t think that’ll be a problem.”

The days passed in a happy blur,

As promised, Qrow took Yang to the bottom of the lake in search of treasure. She had inherited her mother’s ability to breathe underwater, but it still made Tai very nervous. He stayed in the shallows with Ruby and Clover, who helped her catch frogs. Meanwhile Raven and Summer raced. And during one round they were joined by Qrow, with Yang hanging onto his shoulders. It seemed as though Raven would win, but at the last second she got caught in the face with some driftwood. This of course sparked a rivalry between the twins.

Summer called an end to the lake day before any blood could be shed. 

Clover and Taiyang bonded more and more as the days passed. So much so that Qrow began to regret ever introducing them. But they didn’t just bond over teasing Qrow. Clover had been ecstatic to find out that Tai was quite the gardener. A portion of every day was spent tending to his flowerbeds and discussing techniques.

Of course their time was interrupted by the usual business. Clover had to take a call from Atlas every few days, and he often had to go into town to discuss circumstances with the local huntsmen. Summer also got a few calls from Atlas, but they were mostly updates on Emerald and mercury. They had quickly been adopted by a Pietro Polendina, one of Atlas’ top scientists. Apparently he needed a companion for a highly advanced AI he was building. As well as being lonely. And to top it off, they were now completely comfortable around the general. He had called Summer in tears the first time they referred to him as Uncle Ironwood.

Yang had also warmed up to Raven. She didn’t call her mom yet, but she was getting there. Qrow once caught the two of them bird-watching in the backyard.

Qrow for his part, had grown a little restless. Everything was going his way. His family had welcomed him back with open arms. And Ruby was growing more attached to him by the day. He’d even sacrificed one of his capes to make a miniature one for her when he caught her wearing his. 

But there was still something off. He wasn’t able to pinpoint it until one night, during story time. 

He had read the girls (and Clover) and romantic fairytale that ended with a wedding. Yang had pointed to the picture of the happy couple kissing beneath a flowery arch. “Will you and Clover have one of those at your wedding?”

The question had made him pause. Suddenly it wasn’t a princess and her seamstress bride beneath that arch, but him and the love of his life. 

He’d helped put the girls to bed, played a round of video games with Tai, and kissed Clover goodnight. But that image still lingered. 

That’s what was wrong. They had jokingly talked about getting married. But the conversation had never been serious. 

He resolved to fix that the next morning.


	17. In Which Happiness Is Found...and Turns Out to be a Little Stressful

A few days later was shopping day. Clover had gone out to do another hunting mission, and Tai was teaching. Which left Summer, Qrow and the girls to do the shopping. 

It had been a long day. The girls had needed new shoes, and Ruby wasn’t having any of it. She hated clothes shopping with a passion, and it was close to her nap time. That, paired with her slipping on nothing, made her very angry. She’d been close to a meltdown, but Qrow had picked her up and held her. And she eventually fell asleep on his shoulder. 

This left them free to do the grocery shopping in peace. Yang was more than helpful. And they’d decided to use the wagon they had originally brought for Ruby to carry all their bags. 

But all day Qrow’s thoughts had been on Clover, and their conversation. 

He had been very receptive, though surprised. He had said he definitely saw them getting married, and really wanted to. But he was torn as to whether they should wait, or do it soon. He’d said he didn’t want to push Qrow, but now that they had reunited there was no rush. 

But Qrow felt a little differently. Marriage as a concept was somewhat foreign to him. In mer tribes they didn’t have that setup. They would simply decide to be together and have kids. But he knew it was important to humans. And having spent time with Tai, Summer and Raven, he could understand why. It was something that changed the way the humans viewed each other. It was a way to tie themselves together even when they were apart. And he wanted that connection with Clover.

He had explained all this, but Clover still assured him that they still had plenty of time to figure things out. 

Then of course there was the worry that he would mess things up. But day by day, that worry had become nothing but a nagging in the back of his mind, rather than a terrifying beast gnawing at his happiness. Having this conversation had proven to him that he only needed to talk things over and Clover would help put his mind at ease. And he had done the same. 

“Hey.” Yang's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “You want some?” She held up an ice cream cone. 

He smiled. “Thanks kiddo.” He accepted it gratefully and sat down on a nearby bench. She plopped herself down next to him and got to work on her own cone. Across the street Summer was talking with a mechanic.

Qrow licked his cone as he considered the girls. Yang, sitting next to him and happily licking her cone. Ruby, asleep in his arms. The way Summer, Tai and Raven loved each other, and integrated Raven back into their family. He wanted that. And he wasn't going to wait. There was no reason to, he loved Clover. And that love had not waned over a twelve year separation. 

His eye caught on a store across the street. A jewellery shop. A sign out front advertised custom made pieces. 

_Clover’s only got a couple weeks left before he has to go back to Atlas. If I’m gonna do this, it has to be now._

“Hey Yang.”

She perked up. 

“Finish your ice cream. I need your help with something.”

Five days before Clover was set to go back, Qrow set his plan in motion. The girls demanded that Clover play with them all afternoon, giving Qrow enough time to pack their things. When he came in, sweaty and tired, Summer sent them into town, saying that she had a surprise for the two of them. As they left, Taiyang patted Clover’s back and wished him luck.

Clover of course questioned the overnight bags Qrow had packed, but Qrow refused to say anything. He shrugged it off and decided that he would just give himself a headache trying to figure this family out. 

He started figuring things out when the address of their ‘surprise’ turned out to be the docks. “Qrow,” he asked, “where are you taking me?”

“The mainland, see?” Qrow pointed at the destination screen and dragged him to their ferry. 

They ended up in a nice seaside town on the mainland of Vale. Clover smiled. _Well, I suppose this is a nice surprise._ But Qrow surprised him yet again and brought them to a train station. 

“Qrow, seriously. What are you planning?” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Qrow insisted, shielding Clover’s eyes so he couldn’t see the destination on the screens. Clover had no choice but to give in to his boyfriend's antics and play along, allowing himself to be pulled onto a train, and saying nothing when Qrow shut the curtains in their compartment. “Can’t have you guessing where we’re doing until we’re there. 

Clover shrugged. _Might as well enjoy this._ He sifted through the bag Qrow had packed, and to his delight found that Qrow had included the book he was borrowing from Summer. _I guess that means we’ll be going back to Patch before I have to go home._

His mood dropped. Qrow hadn’t said what he was planning to do when Clover went back to Atlas. They’d discussed him accepting the general’s offer to become a huntsman, but nothing beyond that. _I wonder if he’s planning on staying here, and this is just a last hurrah before I leave._

He looked up. Qrow sat next to him, his head resting in his cupped palm. The rocking of the train was clearly lulling him to sleep. 

_Or maybe...maybe this trip is when he’s planning on telling me what he wants to do._

Qrow’s head bobbed forwards, falling free from his hand. This jerked him awake, and he blinked bleary eyes. Then he scooched further away so he could lay his head down on Clover’s lap. 

Clover chuckled and began running his hand through the feathery locks spread out over his thighs. _Whatever your plans are, I’ll trust you._

Thirty minutes later, Qrow shook himself awake. He looked up and realized that Clover had also fallen asleep. He checked the clock. _We should be getting there soon._

As if on cue, a voice came over the speaker, announcing that they would arrive at their destination in five minutes. He peeked behind the curtain. _Perfect._ He shook Clover’s shoulder. “Cloves. Wake up, we’re almost there.”

“Mmn?” Clover hummed. He began to rub his eyes. “You gonna tell me where we’re going yet?”

“See for yourself.” Qrow drew the curtain aside. The sun had started setting a while ago, but there were a few stubborn rays of light illuminating the horizon. 

“The seaside?” Clover smiled. “Qrow, that’s lovely, but if you wanted to see the beach, there’s one in Patch.”

“It’s not just any seaside. Look closer.”

Clover leaned towards the window, obeying Qrow’s suggestion. Slowly, recognition filled his eyes. “My hometown,” he whispered. 

“Yup,” Qrow was beaming brighter than the sun. “I brought you here to get a break. It hasn’t been just the two of us since...well, a long time!”

Clover laughed at Qrow’s eagerness. “That’s true.”

When the train stopped, they got off faster than the other passengers, and this time it was Clover’s turn to do the dragging. He took Qrow all over his hometown, showing him the market where he and his father sold the fish they caught. The primary school he had gone to. How much everything had grown. 

“This really does seem like a totally different town,” he said breathlessly. 

Qrow was also panting a little from the steady pace they had kept up. “Yeah. I only ever saw it from a distance, but you’re right. There’s so many more buildings. And the people here look richer.”

“Apparently they started up a trade deal with one of the other villages outside of Beacon. That, and a lot more kids my age studied there, resulting in more homegrown huntsmen. More huntsmen in the family meant less they had to hire from outside. Nowadays, my father and I wouldn’t have made it with our little business.” He huffed proudly. “All in all, this place has been doing pretty well.” He chuckled. “Unlike us. How about we get dinner and then find a place to stay for the night?”

Qrow grinned. “Already got that covered.” He dug around in his pocket and withdrew a key. “Turns out your old house was up for rent. I got us one night there.”

“Qrow you...how’d you find out where I lived?”

“Well I…” Qrow shrugged shyly. “I may have gotten your mom’s contact info from Ironwood.”

“Just so you could plan this surprise?”

“I-is that a problem?”

“No, not at all.” Clover kissed his forehead. “This is amazing. I’m really glad you did this.”

Qrow grinned. “Well. Lead the way home.”

They made dinner and then at Qrow’s insistence, turned in early. Clover didn’t get it until he was woken up by clinks and clanks coming from the kitchen. He glanced to the clock and found that it was only six am. The sun hadn’t even begun to rise. Qrow was gone.

With a yawn and a stretch he got up and poked his head in the kitchen, and saw Qrow trying to cook by himself. And not having much luck. 

“You don’t know how to cook eggs, do you?”

Qrow jumped, nearly dropping the egg he had been examining. “You’re up! Also no, I have no idea, help.”

Clover chuckled. “One second.” 

Once he was dressed he joined Qrow in the kitchen. He set the mer to the simpler tasks of prepping while he did the actual cooking. And in no time they had a breakfast of eggs on toast, and coffee. 

They ate, keeping up a pleasant conversation. Qrow said it was nice to fall asleep to the sound of surf again. Clover mentioned how weird it was to be in his childhood home after all these years. 

“I hope it's not a bad thing?” Qrow asked with concern. 

Clover shook his head. “My childhood may not have been completely easy, but I have plenty of good memories to make up for it.”

Qrow nodded, looking relieved. He glanced out the window, and then back to Clover’s face. “Have you lived in that apartment since you moved to Atlas?”

“No. I lived in the dorms with my team during my time at the academy. I moved there once I was officially part of the military.”

“I see,” Qrow nodded again. He looked to the window again.

“Although,” Clover went on carefully, “If you came with me, I could have us moved to a bigger apartment. Unless you wanted your own.”

Qrow didn’t say anything. His brow was creased thoughtfully. 

“I just thought it would be convenient to have you living in the academy, because that’s where you would be training if you took the General up on his offer. But you don’t have to… if you don’t want to.” 

Still no answer. He laid his hand over Qrow’s. “Love?”

“I…” Qrow started. “I have something to do in Patch. Would you mind if I stayed? Just for a few weeks.”

Clover tilted his head questioningly. “What do you need to do?”

“Taiyang told me about this cottage for sale not far from where they live. I wanted to check it out.”

“Oh.” Clover tried not to let his heart drop. “Are you thinking of moving in there?”

“That depends on if you wanted to live there with me.”

“I-” Clover hesitated. “I don’t know. I mean, I would love to live with you! But, my job…”

“Yeah,” Qrow sighed. “That’s the problem.” 

CLover drew a deep breath. “Although, I’ve been thinking.” He squeezed Qrow’s hand. “I’m considering changing careers. Becoming a teacher.”

Qrow’s brows shot skyward. “Really?”

“Yeah. Taiyang took me to Signal a few times to conduct my research. And the teachers there just seemed so happy with what they were doing. And...it’s not that I’m not happy with my job. But I’m more...proud of it than anything. But now that things have changed so much, we don’t need as many huntsmen in the field.”

“But we still need some.”

“Right. And we always will. So why shouldn’t I help teach the next generation how to do that? My experience in the field, as well as my knowledge of other kingdoms would be a big asset. I would just need to get certified.”

Qrow smiled. “That sounds like a great idea.” He leaned forward. “When do you think you’ll want to do that?”

“Well, you still want to become a huntsman, right?” Qrow nodded. “Well then, Once you become licensed, I’ll get certified.”

“Sounds great. I’ll look into getting that cottage then. It should be big enough for the two of us and...and Tai and the girls won’t be far away.”

Clover smiled, though it did not escape his notice that Qrow had been about to say something else. _Really hope it's what I think._

Qrow looked out the window again. 

“Looking for something?” Clover finally asked. 

“What do you say we watch the sun rise?” He answered. 

The suggestion took Clover by surprise. But then he considered more. “Is that why you got up so early?”

“I was having trouble sleeping, But then I thought that it might be a nice idea. We could go to our cove.”

Clover smiled. “I would love that.” 

But they were foiled. 

It was colder than expected, and when they looked up, it was to see cloudy skies illuminated by the approaching sunrise. They found a tree right next to the beach and snuggled close for warmth. Qrow kept checking to make sure Clover wasn’t too cold, and every time Clover answered that he was fine. But Qrow still felt he was lying. 

The sun broke the horizon, turning it pink and gold. But they only got to enjoy it for about ten minutes before the clouds rolled in and finally let loose, despite the weatherman saying they wouldn’t get rain until tomorrow. 

Qrow sighed and leaned against Clover’s shoulder. “This wasn’t how I wanted this morning to go.”

Clover shrugged. “I think the rain’s pretty. And the company is even better.” He nuzzled Qrow’s hair, eliciting a laugh from the mer. 

He drew a deep breath, trying to settle his stomach. “I guess. I just wish we could have enjoyed that a little longer.” He chuckled. “But if it wasn’t rain, I probably would have accidentally started a wildfire.”

“You think this is your semblance?”

Qrow shifted to sit up. “Well what else could it be? It was supposed to be completely clear today.” _Plus I’m so nervous I’m surprised he hasn’t noticed._

“You do seem a little on edge. But I don’t think your semblance can alter the weather.”

_Never mind. He did notice._ He shuffled to his feet. _Might as well just do it._

“Come on. I wanna show you something.” He held his hand out to help his boyfriend up, and then pulled him towards the beach. They were drenched within minutes, but Qrow didn’t stop when they reached the surf. He released Clover’s hand and dove headlong into the waves. 

Once his tail formed, he turned back to see that Clover was still standing on the beach, shedding his jacket and shirt. Qrow surfaced and pointed down the beach. Clover seemed to understand, and began jogging in the direction he had indicated. Qrow dove down and swam parallel to him, his eyes never leaving Clover’s perfect form. He looked up just in time to see his destination; a rock jutting up above the waves. One of their favorite meeting places. 

Qrow threw himself onto the flat surface and waited for Clover to join him. It was a short distance, and even young Clover had spanned the stretch of water within a minute. But now it was only a matter of moments. 

He pulled himself up onto the rock, breathless with laughter. “It’s a little early for this, don’t you think?”

“What’s wrong? Getting old?” Qrow asked with a grin.

“We’re the same age.” Clover bumped shoulders with him.

Qrow laughed. “Sorry. I just...I wanted to do this out here.”

“Do what?”

Qrow slid down the rock a little, resting on his elbows with his tail dipping into the water. “Clover.” He swallowed the lump in his throat. “We’ve known each other a long time. You know how...difficult my life was.”

Clover slid into a similar position, bringing them face to face. “I do.”

“When I was little, I wanted someone to save me. But I got something better. I got a best friend. A soulmate. And then...I thought I lost you.” Both looked down, and Qrow took the opportunity to grasp Clover’s hands. “In recent years...I struggled to find something to live for.” He looked back up, meeting Clover’s teal. “And then you swooped back into my life. You’ve saved me, time and again. And in different ways. And even when we were separated, you’ve been in my heart. I...don’t really believe in fate. But I think we’re meant to be together. So… Clover Ebi…” 

He reached back into the pouch still slung around his hips and withdrew a tiny box. Clover’s eyes widened as Qrow’s hands opened it. “Will...will you marry me?”

The clouds broke apart, illuminating Clover’s face. His eyes were misty with unspilled tears, and the softest of smiles had formed. He reached out and touched the ring; a gold band with four teardrop shaped red gems, forming a four leaf clover. 

His eyes met Qrow’s, which were slanted with worry. “Yes. Yes, of course I’ll marry you!” He surged forward, capturing Qrow’s lips with a kiss. 

The gap in the clouds widened, painting the raindrops golden with sunlight. But neither of them noticed. They were too lost in each other. 

When the kiss ended, Qrow pulled the ring from its box and Clover let him slide it into place. He admired it, his eyes still glistening. 

“Yang helped me pick out the design.”

Clover laughed. “You two chose well. Red and gold always were my favorite colors.”

**Eight years later**

“QROW!”

Qrow jumped, nearly dropping Harbinger. Clover only used that tone when he was in trouble, or something was very wrong. He whipped around, not knowing which would be better. 

Clover was marching towards him, looking frazzled beyond belief. Their daughter, Magnolia, was tucked under his arm. She seemed completely serene. 

“Your child is going to be the death of me!” Clover yelled.

Qrow sighed, folding Harbinger and snapping it into place on his back. “What’d she do this time?”

Clover shifted Magnolia so that he was holding her under the arms. 

Qrow’s eyes widened. 

“She grew a tail!”

“I can see that,” Qrow answered. Magnolia was still completely unruffled, and went on playing with the shell in her hands. The tail flopped a little, shining with a deep purple sheen in the sunlight. _She seems to be breathing alright._ He walked over and lifted her from Clover's arms. “How’d this happen?”

Clover ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more. “We were just playing in the lake. Then she went under and next thing I knew she had a tail!”

“Cloves, honey, calm down.” While Clover tried to take deep calming breaths, Qrow turned to their daughter. She still had normal human ears, and there weren’t any gills on her neck. But she had scales going all the way up to her chest, and the tail looked just like a five year old mermaid’s tail should. “Can you breathe okay Maggie?”

She nodded, then snuggled into his shoulder. Even at five, Maggie wasn’t very vocal. Something that still concerned Clover a bit. When she did say her first words, it was almost a full sentence. So Qrow wasn’t very worried. In every other aspect, she was more advanced than her friends at the daycare. 

“Can you grow legs again sweetheart?”

She furrowed her little brows, clearly concentrating. Then, with a little wriggle, she suddenly had legs again. 

Qrow let out a surprised laugh. “Cloves, look.”

Clover opened his eyes again, and gasped. “Wha-?” He looked down at the pile of scales at Qrow’s feet, then back up to her. “She…”

“I guess she’s inherited Ozpin’s magic...or something.”

Clover sighed, unbuttoning his vest and putting it around her now bare shoulders. “I don’t know how many more of these surprises I can handle.”

Qrow shifted her so that she was sitting on his hip and started walking towards the cottage. “We always knew she would inherit traits from me. And the old man did say the spell he put on me was experimental.”

“She’s not gonna grow gills, is she?”

“I seriously doubt it. Besides,” Qrow shot him a look. “What’s wrong with gills?”

“Nothing,” Clover’s hand settled on Qrow’s shoulder, and he fluttered a kiss on his neck. “I just…”

“Don’t want her to lose friends?” Qrow whispered. Though he doubted that whispering would make any difference. Maggie seemed to hear everything. 

“Yeah,” Clover whispered back. 

Qrow tilted his chin up. “If someone doesn’t want to be your friend because of how you look, they’re not worthy of your time,” he said. Maggie nodded resolutely.

Clover gave a weak chuckle. “I’m not sure she fully understands what that means.”

“How dare you? Magpies are very smart. Isn’t that right Little Magpie?”

Maggie grinned and nodded. 

The magpie nickname had been somewhat unexpected, and courtesy of her cousin Ruby. For the first few months she had been referred to as Lia. But Ruby, upset that they hadn’t given her a bird name, had started calling her Magpie. As she grew older, and grew an affinity for shiny trinkets like her father, the Magpie name had stuck, and then evolved into Maggie. Ruby was ecstatic.

They reached the cottage and Qrow took Maggie into her room to find some fresh clothes. Clover changed into some dry clothes and then sat at the dining room table to grade some papers. _Might as well get this done before I have to get ready for tonight._

He flipped through the handed back tests, grimacing at some of the handwriting he came across. “We really should teach better penmanship.”

“You better not be talking about me,” Qrow’s voice floated from down the hall. 

“Of course not. You have the best handwriting in all of Remnant,” Clover shot back, his voice dripping with sarcasm. A slight scoff met his ears, and he went back to his work. 

He managed to get about halfway through his pile before he was interrupted by an enthusiastic knock on the door. _Bit late for them,_ he thought absently as he went to answer it. 

The moment the door was open enough, Ruby had slipped through. “Hey Uncle Clover! Where’s Lil Magpie?” Without waiting for an answer she trotted down the hallway to the nursery. 

Clover laughed, turning back to the door, where Yang had just walked through. “I thought people were supposed to lose energy as they got older.”

Yang also laughed. "Sorry about her. I couldn’t get her to come any later.”

“Don’t be. I was just about to get ready anyways.” He shut the door and led Yang into the kitchen, where he hurriedly cleaned up his workspace. She started to make some of the hot cocoa that they always kept in the pantry. 

“You want any?” she asked. 

“Coffee for me. I’ll probably need it to get through tonight.”

“You really are getting old. I thought wedding receptions were supposed to be awesome parties!”

It didn’t escape his notice that she was trying to peek at the tests. He whipped them out of her line of sight. “Maybe so, but I was never really into that. And don’t call me old.”

She giggled, once again trying to peek at the tests in his hand. “Since I’m here you think I could have my test back?”

He gave her a stern look. “You’ll get them back with the rest of the class.”

She stuck out her tongue and then gave a little pout. He smiled at her antics. “I don’t think you need to worry though. You’re a skilled fighter, and you pay attention in class, plus, you did well on my last few tests.”

“I know,” she shrugged. “I just don’t wanna mess this up.”

“Don’t worry Yang. If you're still trying to get into Beacon, I think you’ll have no problem whatsoever. Once you’re in though, I think it would be best to cut down on starting fights in dance clubs.” He chuckled, edging a smile out of her. 

“Hey, they were asking for it.”

“I'm sure. But Professor Goodwitch isn’t as forgiving as the teachers at Signal. Just be careful, is all I’m saying.”

She nodded, combing a hand through her yellow curls. “Hey…”

“Yes?” He inquired patiently. 

“You don’t think I’m...too reckless, do you?”

Clover shrugged a shoulder. “You can be a bit hot headed. But you care about others, which is essential in a huntsman. And you’re also responsible. Why do you think I constantly trust you to take care of my kid?”

She smiled at this. The kettle started to whistle, so she turned to finish up the drinks. “Maggie _is_ pretty troublesome.” 

“Tell me about it,” he sighed. “She grew a tail today.”

Yang flipped around, nearly upsetting the mugs. “For real? Does that mean she can fully transform like Raven and Qrow?”

“I don’t know, I kind of freaked and didn't wait to find out.”

“As usual,” Qrow’s voice floated down the hall, preceded by Ruby running into the kitchen with Maggie on her back. He appeared a minute after, wearing a suit and with his tie loose around his neck. 

“I don’t do it that often!” Clover said indignantly. 

“You kind of do,” Qrow threw an arm around the man’s shoulder, planting a kiss on his cheek. 

“Ew, gross,” Ruby squeaked, drawing Clover’s attention. Maggie was making grabby hands at Yang, clearly asking to be picked up. The teen obliged, shifting her so that she was sitting on her hip. 

“Your Papa told me you grew a tail today! What’s that about huh?”

Maggie started playing with Yang’s hair. “I wanted to swim like Daddy,” she mumbled. 

“So you grew a tail,” Ruby stated, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

Clover laughed. "Well just make sure you girls stay inside tonight. I don’t want you experimenting until we can see how well she can swim underwater.” 

“Fine,” the girls sighed. 

He glanced at the clock and found that they had about twenty minutes before they had to leave. _I guess I should get ready now._ He took another sip of coffee and passed it to Qrow. “Better get dressed.”

“Don’t take too long,” Qrow smirked. 

And he tried not to. He really did. But his hair just wouldn't behave. And then he realized the jacket he had planned to wear was slightly stained. Which meant he had to pick out a whole new outfit. 

He finally figured himself out and began tying his tie into place. They were going to be a few minutes late. _Oh well. It’s not like Marrow will mind._

He looked to the invitation and accompanying photo pinned to the dresser mirror. Marrow looked so happy with his fiance. Or, well, husband now. The wedding had been a small family only thing in Mantle, but the reception was being held nearby in Beacon, where they had met. 

Clover smiled. His eyes wandered to the other pictures lining the dresser and hanging on the walls. Tai and the girls helping him plant his garden. Ruby and Yang in their flower girl dresses. Him and Qrow kissing beneath the flowery arch that the girls insisted they have at their wedding. Qrow holding Maggie for the first time. Raven doing the same, looking away to hide her tears. All four of the Polendinas, including the robotic AI, Penny. He always smiled when he saw that one. The way Mercury had a protective arm around Penny and Emerald almost made him want to have another kid. 

Despite every frustration, and everything they had been forced to do to get here, Clover knew he wouldn’t trade any of this for the world. 

“Uh, Clover?” Qrow’s voice broke him from his thoughts. “Come see your daughter.”

Clover sighed as he stood. “What now?”

Qrow grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen, where Yang was bent over laughing, and Ruby was jumping up and down excitedly. 

“What-?” Clover started. Qrow just pointed to the top of the fridge. 

Where Maggie was currently sitting, opening the cookie jar. 

“Maggie Branwen, what are you doing?!” Clover yelled before he could sop himself. 

“Cloves, the freaking out.”

“She’s on top of the fridge! How’d that even happen?”

“She said she could climb up there herself, and so she did,” Ruby volunteered. Yang meanwhile had somewhat composed herself and moved to stand in front of the fridge, holding up her arms just in case. 

But Maggie seemed to have everything under control. She had unscrewed the jar lid and removed three of Qrow’s homemade cookies. “Wuby wanted a cookie,” she explained. 

“Good job on the hospitality,” Qrow said, failing to hold his laughter in.

“Don’t encourage this!” Clover snapped. 

Having accomplished her goal, Maggie scooted to the edge of the fridge and dropped into Yang’s waiting arms. Clover felt his heart lurch at the sight, even though he knew Yang would catch her. She passed Ruby two of the cookies, and started nibbling on the third one. Ruby squealed and scrambled to get herself a glass of milk.

“I’m starting to think we should stay home,” Clover sighed. 

“We’re fine,” Yang assured him. “I won't let them have any more desserts, and I’ll keep her in sight at all times.” When he still looked uncertain, she went on. “Besides, I really don’t want to be home right now. Both mom and Raven are hoe right now, so the three of them are probably…” she glanced at Ruby, who was blissfully unaware. “Busy.”

“C’mon Cloves,the girls have this under control.” Qrow’s hand tightened. “And Yang knows how to handle any mer stuff.”

Clover sighed in defeat. “Fine. But we’re coming home early.”

Both girls cheered, and Maggie smiled. 

“Let’s go then,” Qrow said, moving to kiss Maggie's head of black curls and then pulling Clover towards the door. “Dinner’s in the fridge,” he called back to the girls. Clover broke free to kiss Maggie’s cheek and then squeezed Yang’s shoulder. “Be careful.”

They left hand in hand, fall leaves raining down on them. 

“Qrow? Do I really freak out too much?”

Qrow shook his head. “You worry a lot, yes, but I think it’s fine. Mer parenting is a little distant, and I have more experience with kids. You don’t. You’re the caution to my recklessness.” He leaned against his husband’s shoulder. “You complete me.”

Clover smiled. “When did you get so poetic?”

Qrow kissed the corner of his mouth. “You make me this way, Lucky Charm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading my first AO3 fic! I had so much fun writing it, and hopefully will continue to write more fanfiction for this site, and this pairing.  
> Hope you enjoyed. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Inspired by some lovely fanart, which can be found here https://dashflashy-arts.tumblr.com/post/190462850752/more-of-that-mermaid-crossover-au-thing-but-less


End file.
